


A Second Chance

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This story was written for a TFN writing challenge prior to The Force Awakens. I was to write the opening scroll for EP7 the way I would want it to read and then write the opening scene.  It was only supposed to be a one-shot story, but I was persuaded to continue to a multi-chapter fic.At that time I was positive Luke would end up some Jedi monk with no wife, and I wanted a way to insert Mara Jade into the new canon.  This is basically a Luke/Mara love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe story.

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…** _  
_**It has been thirty-four years since the Battle of Yavin. After the destruction of the second Death Star the Rebel cause gained momentum. Without the threat of a planet busting space station hanging over their head thousands of worlds balked at Imperial control and rose up to break their chains of oppression. Millions of Imperial troops defected and returned to their planets, the remnants of the Empire quickly capitulated and joined the new democratic government christened The New Republic.** _

  
_**Luke Skywalker established his Jedi Academy on Coruscant and rebuilt the Jedi Temple. In the last three decades he has trained thousands of new Jedi Knights. His sister, the former Princess Leia of Alderaan, married Rebel Alliance General Han Solo and had twin children, Jacen and Jaina Solo. As the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker embraced the no attachment tenets of the Jedi Knights of old, deciding to concentrate on nurturing young Jedi Knights instead of a family.** _

  
_**The people of the galaxy have flourished under the peaceful rule of the New Republic, but in recent months Luke Skywalker has felt a tremor in the Force. He can feel a menacing darkness approaching. Fearing the return of the Sith, Grand Master Skywalker dispatched hundreds of Jedi to search and locate the source of this darkside disturbance. Jedi archivists scoured ancient tomes and digital records looking for planets that might be home to a population of Sith. Through the Force, Master Skywalker was drawn to one particular ancient Sith stronghold—the planet Drakos.** _

.  
.  
.

With a glowrod in one hand and his deactivated lightsaber in the other, Jedi Knight Jacen Solo slowly moved through the debris of the abandoned Imperial laboratory. The beam of his light swung over the intact ceiling and walls and then to the shattered glassware and medical equipment littering the floor. He turned to his uncle following close behind. "It doesn't look like explosives were used. This destruction was done by hand."

  
Grand Master Luke Skywalker gave his nephew a nod of agreement. "Somebody wanted to make this lab nonfunctional."

  
"But why?" Jacen squeezed the hilt of his saber nervously. The overbearing presence of the darkside was suffocating. "This place feels the same as Korriban and Ziost."

  
A haunted look filled Luke's light blue eyes, but he gave Jacen a reassuring smile. "Yes, but there was no living danger on those two planets, just the lingering manifestation of the darkside. Horrific evil can cause a wound in the Force."

  
Jacen turned back to the task at hand moving cautiously through the wreckage. "Mom always told me time heals all wounds."

  
Luke shook his head. "Not if it's a festering wound. This place was home to great evil."

  
A loud crash sounded behind them causing both Jedi to spin around activating their lightsabers. In the green and purple glow of their weapons they could see the young platoon leader of the New Republic troops assisting in the search pick himself off the floor and brush dust and glass shards off his uniform and chest armor. "Sorry, I tripped," the officer muttered as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "Do you want a squad to accompany you?"

  
Luke shook his head as he and Jacen deactivated their weapons. "No Lieutenant. I think we have this under control. Just stand by."

  
Luke turned away from the newly commissioned officer and grinned at his nephew. Jacen rolled his eyes and resumed searching the building. His mother, Leia Organa Solo, had insisted that a platoon of soldiers accompany the Grand Master on these search missions. Leia didn't say so out loud, but Jacen knew she thought her brother was too important and possibly too old to put himself into highly dangerous situations. According to her, _'hunting Sith is a young Jedi's game.'_  
Jacen glanced over to his uncle and suppressed a chuckle. His mother had nothing to worry about. At the age of fifty-three, Luke Skywalker was at his prime. He maintained a strenuous physical regimen and his Force abilities had increased with age. Only the graying of his temples and laugh lines around the Grand Master's eyes and mouth gave evidence of the advancing years. There was not a Jedi alive who could best the Grand Master.

  
As Jacen neared a large heavy security door at the end of the room his eyes were drawn to a red light over the keypad. He motioned his glowrod towards the lock. "This has power."

  
There was the sound of glass ground underfoot as Luke moved to inspect the locking system. "The lock looks about forty or fifty years old. It'll probably be faster to use a slicer than trying to cut through the metal." He turned and pointed his hand torch toward the officer at the end of the room. "Lieutenant Akans, send in your slicer."

  
"Yes sir." The soldier pulled out a comlink and spoke a few words before putting it away. A few minutes later a middle-aged sergeant entered the room, the light of his glowrod swung across the chamber until it lit upon Luke and Jacen. He quickly made his way over to the Jedi and started pulling electronic equipment out of his side satchel.

  
As the slicer went to work, Jacen ran the beam of his light over the door and surrounding walls looking for warning signs. He didn't want to walk into a biohazard or radiation secure room. The one thing the Imperials were good at was plastering hazard signs over doors and halls…covering up thermal exhaust ports or installing guardrails was where they had difficulties.

  
After a few minutes the light above the lock turned green and the hiss of the door seal separating was heard. The sergeant gathered his equipment and stood back allowing the two Jedi to lead the way.

  
Jacen pulled the heavy door open and walked into the unlit room. A soft hum of equipment could be heard indicating this area was hooked up to a separate power supply than the rest of the darkened building.

  
He located and pressed a light switch on the side wall. There was a momentary flicker of the overhead glow panels, before the room plunged back into darkness. "The power is on, but the panels are burnt out."

  
Jacen walked further into the shadowy room a tight beam illuminating the way. Along a far wall was a line of transparisteel cylinders covered with a thick layer of dust. He went up to one, rubbed the grime off and peered inside. He startled slightly when he saw dead eyes staring back at him. He turned to Luke,"It's a cadaver."

  
Jacen moved aside allowing his uncle to gaze at the decaying body floating in a murky liquid. "It looks like a cloning cylinder." Luke rubbed more dust off the tube so he could see the complete body. The features were indiscernible, but it was obviously a human male.

  
"Who do you think it is?" Jacen asked as he analyzed the corpse from the tuff of red hair on his head to his decaying toes.

  
"I don't know." Luke went to the next cylinder and brushed off years of dust. Inside was a twin of the first unfortunate fellow. "They're clones, but I don't recognize the person. He is too deteriorated." Luke gazed at the dead man intensely, reaching out with the Force, before his brow rose in surprise. "Palpatine."

  
Jacen gazed at the two corpses. "Did Palpatine have red hair?"

  
Luke nodded. "I read that he did in his youth. By the time I was born his hair was gray." He ran a hand through his short-cropped blond hair as he gazed at his old nemesis. "It isn't the hair or the face that tells me his identity. It's the feeling in the Force. The last time I felt this type of darkside presence was when I faced Palpatine on the Death Star." He moved to the next cylinder inspecting the controls. "We have to make sure they're all dead." The two Jedi went to each remaining cylinder confirming the clones were deceased. Luke stepped back and rubbed a finger over the stubble of his chin as he scrutinized the cloning apparatuses. "There is power to this room, but all of these cylinders were turned off, leaving the clones to die."

  
"Then what's that humming coming from?" Jacen flashed his light in the direction of the sound. Over in a far corner stood another cylinder. It wasn't made of transparisteel like the others, but of a metallic substance with one small window about shoulder high. Jacen went over and wiped his palm over the small port to peer inside. He quickly stepped back and turned to his uncle. "It's a woman. And this isn't a cloning tube. It appears to be a stasis cylinder…a functioning stasis cylinder."

  
Luke pushed his nephew out of the way and gazed at the women. She looked perfectly preserved with long flowing hair framing a porcelain smooth face with full red lips. He couldn't make out much of her body through the small viewport, but he could see the delicate curve of her neck until it disappeared into a green tunic. He stepped back and studied the controls of the stasis unit. "Call for the medic. We should have somebody here when we open it. If she's been in stasis for years there may be side effects."

  
Jacen nodded and pulled out his comlink ordering the platoon medic to come to their location. After a few minutes, a young Corporal ran into the room with a medical bag in hand. "What do we have sir?"

  
"A human female. She's in a stasis field and may be alive." Luke regarded the younger man. "Have you dealt with people coming out of stasis?"

  
The medic nodded. "Yes sir, but only short term stasis durations. The after effects are not as bad as carbonite, but if she was ill or dying when she was put into stasis, there may not be much I can do."

  
"Well, there's only one way to find out." Luke pushed the button to deactivate the stasis field and unlock the door. There was a muffled clunk as the door swung open. Luke lunged forward and grabbed the woman as she collapsed from the cylinder. He gently held her in his arms admiring her beauty before laying her on the ground allowing the medic to examine his patient.

  
The man ran a scanner over her body before he injected her with some type of chemical. He looked up to Luke to explain. "I gave her a stimulant. We want to get everything moving again as fast as possible." He ran a medical scanner over her once more. "I detect a faint heartbeat."

  
Jacen knelt across from the medic and stared intently at the young woman's chest waiting for it to rise. "She's not breathing." Before the medic could move Jacen leaned down and started rescue breathing. After a couple puffs the woman started gasping for breath. Her eyes opened and gazed at Jacen, his face only centimeters from hers. Her brow furrowed before she forcefully shoved him away.

  
Luke had to suppress his laughter. Although he had chosen a path of Jedi non-attachment, he gave his students the option. Jacen was one Knight that enjoyed attaching himself to any young female that came his way. Luke was sure his nephew's heroic gesture to save this attractive female's life was merely an excuse to put his lips on hers.

  
The young woman slowly rose to a sitting position and brought a hand up to block the glare of the glowrods blinding her. "Who are you!" she demanded, her voice dry and strained.

  
"I'm Jedi Knight Jacen Solo," he stated proudly while giving her his best beguiling smile. "We took you out of stasis."

  
She squinted at him and then to the others in the room. "Jedi Knight? What year is it?"

  
Luke came forward and put his glowrod on the floor so it wouldn't blind her. "It is thirty-four years after the battle of Yavin."

  
A perplexed expression crossed her face. "Battle of Yavin…you mean the destruction of the first Death Star?"

  
Luke nodded. "Yes. What year did you go into stasis?"

  
"Shortly after the destruction of the second Death Star."

  
Luke glanced at Jacen. "That would be four…almost five years after the Battle of Yavin." He turned back to the woman. "You've been in stasis for thirty years."  
"Is the Emperor still dead?" She glanced around the room with a look of dread.

  
"Still dead?" Luke said confused. "He died on the second Death Star."

  
The woman let out an impatient sigh. "Yes, but is he 'still' dead? Did he show up in some clone body years later." She gestured to the dead bodies floating in the cloning cylinders.

  
Luke gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "If he did, he hasn't shown his face in three decades."

  
"Good, good." She let out a relieved breath before dropping her head despondently. "But thirty years might not be long enough."

  
Luke cocked his head to the side and gave her a perplexed smile. "Long enough for what?"

  
She shook her head sadly before bringing her eyes up to meet his. "To be forgotten."

  
"I'm not sure what you mean, but we should get you to our ship and checked out thoroughly in the infirmary." He grasped her hand helping her to her feet. "I'm Luke Skywalker…and you are?"

  
The woman's eyes went wide in recognition, but she quickly recovered. She gazed at Luke's hand gently clutching hers. "I'm please to meet you Luke." She shook his hand with a slight smile. "I'm Mara… Mara Jade."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jedi Temple ~ Coruscant_ **

Jacen stepped out of the conference room frustrated. His job was to interview Mara Jade and try to discover the details of her life. Despite his best efforts she remained aloof and often hostile toward him. He ran his hand through his thick dark hair and sighed. He had no idea why she was being so difficult. Usually he could just flash his classic Solo lopsided smirk and women swooned…at least for a while. He was good at first impressions, but then things invariably went downhill…of course he could only blame himself for that.

His usual ploys weren't working probably because a woman like Mara Jade wasn't easily swayed by another pretty face. He had to admit, she was beautiful with fine features, beautiful flowing red hair, piercing green eyes, big breasts and soft-as-sin curves. No matter how hard he tried to focus on his mission she had a way of distracting him. He wasn't sure, but he thought she was doing it on purpose. Often his words would trail off and he would find himself silently watching the movement of her full red lips as she told him to ' _kriff off'_.

He crossed the hall and softly tapped on his uncle's office door before entering. The Grand Master was sitting at his desk reading a datapad as Jacen entered. Luke looked up at his nephew and smiled.

"Any luck with our young ward?"

"No," Jacen said with a touch of irritation. "Maybe you will have better luck with the _Ice Queen_."

Luke chuckled at his nephew's discomfort. "You struck out again I see." Luke put his palms on his desk and rose from his seat. "Perhaps if you spent less time trying to flirt with the woman and more time trying to get answers you wouldn't be so frustrated."

Jacen blushed and stared at the floor. "I can't help it. She _is_ beautiful." He looked up at his uncle and grinned. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

Luke walked out from behind his desk. "I'm not a eunuch. Of course I noticed. If she were my age and if I didn't follow the tenets of no-attachment, I might be the one flirting with her instead of you."

Jacen gave a nod and then a tentative smile. "I've never understood why any sane person would purposely make a vow of chastity."

"It's not exactly a vow of chastity." Luke interlocked his hands behind his back and rocked onto his heels. "Non-attachment doesn't simply mean no-sex."

Jacen raised an eyebrow. "So you are having sex without attachment. Like one night stands?"

A look of horror crossed Luke's face. "No, that's not what I meant. No attachment means I don't get emotionally attached to people. To be a Jedi Master I have to put the Order above all else in my life."

Jacen gave a disbelieving snort. "You're attached to more people than you care to admit. You threw caution to the wind and left your Master on Dagobah because you were attached to my parents and wanted to save them."

Luke brought a hand up and pointed at Jacen. "Exactly. I was attached to my friends and I made a decision that might have been fatal to the Rebellion. I could have died and Palpatine would have won."

"And if you didn't go, my parents would be dead and Jaina and I would never exist. Attachment is what holds people together. It inspires self-sacrifice. The men and women who fought in the Rebellion weren't mercenaries. They fought for their loved ones. They fought for their family, their planets and the return of their freedom. You can't do that if you are totally detached from humanity." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not here to argue your decision. I just wanted to tell you that the woman across the hall is the most stubborn, rude and infuriating person I have ever met."

Luke smiled as he stepped forward and gave Jacen a good-natured pat on the back. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her. I don't want her to shatter your ego further."

Jacen feigned annoyance. "Not fair uncle."

Luke's bright blue eyes closed with a wink. "I'll handle our guest. I'll let her abuse me for a while."

The younger Jedi scoffed. "Good luck." As he exited Luke's office he turned and smirked. "You'll need it."

Luke entered the small conference room where Mara Jade sat at a table looking annoyed and bored. She was wearing a green formfitting one-piece jumpsuit that Luke found flattering. He could understand his nephew's interest and frustration.

"Jacen told me you don't want to talk to him." He sat down across the table from her and gave his best disarming smile.

She rolled her eyes. "He gives me the creeps."

His lips twitched in amusement. "That's surprising. Most women fall under Jacen's charms."

She scoffed. "I'm sure some women like it when construction workers leer at them and make crude sexual comments." She gave an impertinent grin. "I do admit… Jacen's eyes are a beautiful shade of rapey."

Luke shook his head. "Rapey?"

Her green eyes went to the ceiling in frustration and then back to Luke. "You know…when a guy is creepy and stalk-ish." She let out a sigh. "Sorry, I know he's your nephew."

Luke was at a loss for words. He never heard his nephew described in that way. "I assure you, he's a very upstanding young man. He's just…I think he is trying a little too hard to become your friend."

"My friend," she laughed skeptically. "Yeah."

Luke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He now understood why Jacen found her difficult. "Maybe you will feel more comfortable talking to me. You have given me your name, but we haven't found anything in the official records. I'd like to find out why you were in Palpatine's laboratory and what happened there."

She glared at him, her eyes dark with pain. "If I told you that I might sign my own death warrant. I worked for the Empire. I'll tell you that much. Your side won the war. I don't want to sit in a New Republic prison for anything I might have done in service to the Empire."

Luke sat back in his seat. "Did you kill the Palpatine clones? You could tell me that much. We'd probably give you a medal for doing so."

Her brow creased in concentration. "I did kill them." She looked away and Luke thought he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"If you worked for the Empire…why kill the Emperor's clones?"

Her head snapped back to Luke, her eyes blazing murderously. "Because that lying sack of scat lied to me! If I sensed his death I was supposed to go to Drakos and wait for him. I waited for months and got bored. I sliced into his computer records and discovered his journal…and with it I found the truth. The truth about everything! All the time I served the Emperor I thought I was on the side of right. I was working to make the Empire a better place by rooting out crooked politicians, spies, conspirators and a whole host of enemies of the state. I was told they were the antagonists. Worst of all, I realized I wasn't a poor orphan that Palpatine rescued off the street…he killed my parents just to get me."

Luke was a bit overwhelmed by this sudden confession, but he needed clarification on something. "You said, ' _if you sensed his death'_ …are you a Force adept?"

Her eyes dropped. "I used to be. I got my power from the Emperor. Without him I'm nothing."

The Grand Master shook his head. "The Force doesn't work that way. A Force-user can draw strength from another Jedi, but a non-Force-user can't do that. For Palpatine to give you strength in the Force you must have Force abilities." He leaned forward with his hands folded on the table. "That was another falsehood he told you."

She smacked her fist down on the tabletop. "It's a good thing he's dead…or I'd kill him."

Luke smiled. "Mara, the New Republic released you to my care. I don't think they are interested in your past or prosecuting you for any Imperial indiscretions. We pardoned most of the Imperial military and civilian workforce after the war. Few were sought as war criminals. You don't have to worry." When she didn't reply Luke reached out and put his hand over hers. "Mara, trust me."

She quickly pulled her hand away looking agitated by the close contact. "I don't know if what I've done would get me in trouble, but I worried enough about it before I went into stasis. I destroyed Palpatine's secret laboratory and his clones. Now I was the enemy of the Empire and the Rebellion. I had a choice. I could run, hide, change my name and appearance and hope I could blend in on some rimworld planet. Or I could put myself in stasis and let the centuries go by. I thought if somebody found me a century or a millennium later nobody would care what I did in the past." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "I worked for the Empire. Do I need to tell you more than that?"

Luke shook his head. "We can keep that subject closed for now if you'd like. The digital records in the laboratory were corrupted…probably because somebody tossed the computer across the room and then shot it with a blaster." He chuckled. "You have quite a temper."

She tried to restrain a smile as she nodded her head. "So I've been told."

"I'd like to discuss what you found in the records if you remember anything."

She stared at him deep in thought before she nodded in agreement. "I can remember most of what I read…maybe not details like names, numbers and addresses, but I can tell you the general gist of things." She drummed her fingers nervously on her knee. "You were in the records. I can tell you that much. You and your father."

Luke sat up in his chair. He and his sister had told the galaxy that their father was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, but they hid the fact that he had become Darth Vader. _What does she know?_

"My father…you mean Anakin Skywalker?"

She gave him a smug grin. "Yes, Anakin Skywalker…but I knew him as Darth Vader."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was momentarily shocked into silence by Mara's admission. He felt a tightening in his chest as he tried to find the correct words to respond. "Oh," was all he finally managed to say.

She sat back in her chair and gave him a knowing look. "From your reaction I assume most of the galaxy doesn't know the two men were one and the same."

He let out a controlled breath before shrugging his shoulders. "I never denied it. It's just nobody made the connection before now. My sister and I revealed our paternity to the leaders of the rebellion, but not to the general public. My father was so reviled that…well, I don't think the public would have trusted his son to train Jedi or his daughter to hold a prominent role in the New Republic government." He studied her with solemn eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that fact to yourself."

She leaned back in her chair as her lips curved into a dangerous smile. "Would you, now? I'll tell you what, you keep my past secret and I'll keep your secrets."

He regarded her evenly before he made a gesture of resignation. "You have a deal." He shook his head and chuckled. "I've been talking to you for five minutes and already you have found a way to blackmail me. You're good."

"I'm the best," she said teasingly as she flashed a slow, sexy smile.

"I believe it," Luke replied as he watched her, scrutinizing every move. The solid eye contact, the licking of her lips, batting of eyelashes and the way she touched her hair were all telltale indicators that she was trying to trigger a sympathetic response from him. Whether this was done consciously or subconsciously, he wasn't sure, but he'd seen this type of manipulation before when working with New Republic Intelligence agents.

"You were a spy? Weren't you?" he blurted out.

Her brow rose in surprise. "How'd you guess?"

"You play the seductress very well. I am sure you were able to get information out of men very easily."

"I'm not trying to seduce you!"

Luke laughed. "I believe you, but your covert instincts haven't been dulled by time. I doubt you even know you are doing it."

She gave an apologetic shrug. "I didn't realize I was falling into my old patterns." She shook her head and closed her eyes either in frustration or irritation. "I hope your nephew didn't think I was flirting with him!"

"Nooo," Luke said slowly. "He found you insufferable."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Good."

He chuckled before getting back to the subject of his father. "So, Palpatine wrote about me and my father? What was said about me?"

Mara leaned in her seat propping an elbow on the armrest and a hand under her chin. "Soon after the destruction of the first Death Star he discovered the name of the pilot who made that impressive shot…Luke Skywalker."

"How did he find out?"

Mara laughed. "Are you kidding? Your squadron buddies would go to taverns and brag that they were the wingmen of the man who destroyed the Death Star. I think they would have claimed that they did the deed themselves if there wasn't such a huge bounty on your head." She flashed a smug smile. "I was the person who discovered your identity."

"Someone in my squadron told you? Who?"

Mara stopped to think about it. "It was a strange name. Ummm…does Hobbie sound right?"

Luke cheeks flushed with irritation. "Yes, and with you doing a _'soft'_ interrogation on Hobbie I am surprised he didn't give you the location of the Rebel base."

"Who said he didn't?"

His jaw dropped. "Did he? Are you the reason Hoth was compromised?"

She laughed at that allegation. "No, he didn't tell me about Hoth. One of the Imperial probe droids found you. To be honest I had very little interaction with Rebels. I spent much of my time watching your father. After I told Palpatine your name he suddenly became wary of his loyal watch nek…Vader." She shifted in her seat and propped her head on her other arm. "I didn't understand why until I read his journals and it revealed that Vader was your father. The Emperor was worried that Vader would turn on him in order to help you."

"And he did."

Her eyes widened. "Vader killed Palpatine?"

"Yes."

"That's surprising." She paused in thought before continuing. "Anyway, in his journal he was ranting about the destruction of the Death Star. The construction took over two decades and Grand Moff Tarkin foolishly allowed a bunch of ragtag Rebels to blow it up with one shot. He was flabbergasted that a project costing two quadrillion credits didn't come with exhaust port covers. I was at the Imperial Palace when he was told his super weapon was destroyed. He spent long hours in his throne room pacing back and forth while cursing Tarkin for being a fool and Vader for not killing the rebels." Mara reined in a wide smirk before continuing. "When Darth Vader submitted his report about what happened over Yavin I heard him screaming at your father. ' _What? You didn't see the bulk freighter that shot you? How can you not see a bulk freighter? Do I need your optical sensors adjusted? Were your ship's sensors also malfunctioning? The Tie Advanced x1 **does** have short-range sensors that will indicate when a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter is barreling down on you! And who can forget the Force! Why don't you try using it to sense danger…or large freighters who are going to fire on you! And don't tell me the sun was in your eyes! The sun wasn't in the sensors or in the Force!"_

Mara started laughing and it took her a minute to regain her composure. "I was sure one of those two was going to try to kill each other that day…but they didn't. I do think Vader did choke some officers to death that week. He liked doing that…a lot. If a toy company ever made an action figure of your father they would have to put a label on it warning: Danger-Choking Hazard."

Luke grinned. He was starting to enjoy this conversation. "Can you tell me more about my father?"

The question drove her to silence for a moment. When she did speak her voice took on an icy tone. "He was a monster. I know you probably want to hear something good, something redeeming about the man who fathered you…but I have nothing positive to say about him. He was easily offended and quick to kill. If it is any consolation, from what I read in the journals, he was once a brave Jedi Knight and a honorable man. Palpatine tricked him. He got your father to cross a line that went against his morals and ethics. One thing let to another until there was no going back. Vader performed acts so vile and indefensible that there could never be redemption for the former hero of the Clone Wars. In his journals Palpatine laughed at your father's fate. He was elated that he broke Vader's spirit so he had nothing left but the Emperor."

Luke let out a shuddering breath. "Did it say how Palpatine tricked him?"

Mara gave a slight nod. "Yes, but it's a long story. Can I eat first? It's mid-afternoon and I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"Oh, of course." Luke rose and gestured her toward the door. "I'll escort you to the dining facility." He held the door open but stopped her before exiting the room. "Promise me we can finish this conversation some time later."

She gave him a sad smile. "I promise…but you won't like what I have to say."


	4. Chapter 4

Luke walked Mara to the Temple dining hall where he introduced her to his niece Jaina Solo. Jaina, like her brother, was a Jedi Knight and one of the Order's best pilots. Since Mara went into stasis when she was about Jaina's age, Luke thought the two might find common ground and perhaps become friends. He asked Jaina to show Mara around and then excused himself in order to walk the Temple grounds and ensure daily instruction was conducted accordingly. He inspected the meditation class, history instruction, and then lightsaber training before he made his way back to his office. On the way over Jacen fell in step next to him giving Luke a mischievous grin. "How'd it go with Miss Jade?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I did better than you."

"Really? She talked to you?" Jacen stopped at his uncle's office door as Luke typed in the entry code.

Luke flashed a self-satisfied smile. "Did you ever doubt me?"

Jacen snickered. "To be honest…yes, I did."

"You have little faith in my abilities." The office door slid open and Luke ushered the younger man inside. "She was very forthcoming with me."

"So how did you get through her hostile exterior?"

Luke grinned. "That was simple, I decided to use some of your methods of persuasion…so, with a flash of my baby blue eyes and a come-hither smile I completely melted her icy demeanor."

"Ha!" Jacen sat on the edge of Luke's desk grinning. "I think it would take much more than that. I realize the female Jedi apprentices nicknamed you ' _Dreamy Eyes'_ , but it would take much more than that to break through Jade's frigid disposition."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Dreamy Eyes? I didn't know I had that nickname. I knew about Luke Skylover, but not Dreamy Eyes."

"Be serious, what did you do?"

Luke sat down at his desk and lowered his head in mock defeat. "You got me. I had to resort to extreme interrogation methods."

"Huh?" Jacen looked at his uncle questioningly. "Like what?"

Luke tried to keep a straight face, but he was having trouble doing so. "I know it may be a violation of my moral convictions, but I was forced to reveal my impressive set of abdominal muscles in order to entice her to talk."

Jacen groaned. "Don't joke like that.

"Why? You joke about your sexual prowess all the time."

Jacen folded his muscular arms across his chest. "Yeah, but when I do it it's funny…and also true. When a middle-aged man does it…it's…it's just wrong. Besides, you had me thinking you resorted to some sort of mind probe to extract information."

Luke smiled at his nephew. "No…no probing was involved. I simply promised her complete confidentiality. I wouldn't repeat what she told me to the New Republic…or anybody else for that matter."

Jacen's tone turned serious. "I assume she was an Imperial. Can you at least tell me if we need to watch her? Is she a danger to the New Republic?"

The Grand Master shook his head. "I don't sense any danger from her and she appears to have turned away from her life with the Empire."

Jacen nodded his head slowly. "Good, good." He looked up to his uncle and smiled broadly. "Since she's staying with us, should I show her around and try to ease her into life here?"

"No." Luke shook his head adamantly. "I'll have Jaina do that. I think Miss Jade's coldness toward you has to do with your…overly assertive way that you interact with women. You are a bit flirtatious." When Jacen started to protest Luke brought up his hand stopping him. "I know you didn't do anything wrong by today's standards, but you have to remember…Mara is from my generation. We did things a little slower back then. Nowadays relationships are entered into quickly and far too casually." Luke paused in thought. "I'd think it is best if I'm the one who talks to her. I was born during the same time frame as her. I know what it was like to grow up during the time of the Empire and what has changed. I'm the best person to ease her back into society."

Jacen swung his leg off his uncle's desk with a laugh. "That's cruel. Not only are you shutting me down…but you have appointed yourself as her official friend and guardian." He walked to the office door and punched the entry pad to leave. He turned to his uncle and gave him a playful wink. "Be careful. Her face and body could make a Branded Aesthete forget his purity vows…let alone a Grand Master with ill-conceived notions of non-attachment."

Luke's face reddened slightly at the suggestion. "Jacen don't you have something to do…someplace to be?"

A smug grin crossed his nephew's face. "Yes. I have some quick and casual business to attend to."

Jacen chuckled as he left the room leaving Luke shifting in his chair uncomfortably. He didn't like being teased by Jacen…especially when he might be right.

Jacen left his uncle's office with a spring in his step. It was near the end of the day's instruction and he was determined to have a certain beautiful redhead in his ardent embrace by the end of the evening. His uncle may think his method of seduction was quick and casual, but he could be slow and formal when the need arose.

.

.

Jaina and Mara discussed a wide range of topics over lunch ranging from the rise of the New Jedi Order to males…male Jedi, male pilots, male slicers…and so on. Like most young women, Jaina had a healthy preoccupation with members of the opposite sex…and by the looks she received from the gentlemen in the dining hall, they had a strong interest in her. It wasn't surprising. Jaina Solo had a pretty face, with dark eyes, silky brown hair and a trim fit body with just the right amount of curves. She confessed of three young suitors officially vying for her attention and a number of young men who appeared to be interested, but didn't have the courage to ask her out yet. She dated mostly Jedi, but Jaina admitted she had a soft spot for pilots whether they were Force-users or not.

"Since your mother is a political leader, does she encourage you to date men from influential families? Would she be upset if you dated a mere pilot?" To Mara it was a serious question. She grew up in the Imperial Palace and knew how politicians or planetary royalty would choose mates strictly on the bases of political clout or monetary considerations. Immediately after she posed the question though she worried that her query might offend a woman who was a pilot herself. To her surprise Jaina started laughing.

"You don't know my father, do you?"

"I've been in stasis for thirty years, so you'll have to forgive me."

Jaina took a sip of her drink while trying to not laugh. "My father might have been a General with the Rebellion, but before that he was a spice smuggler and scoundrel. He saved my mother from the Death Star because my uncle convinced him that he would be paid a ton of credits for doing so."

Mara's brow rose. "The Death Star? Was he the pilot in the Corellian Freighter?"

Jaina nodded. "Yeah, that's him. He flew into the battle station, broke my mother out of the detention area and escaped."

Mara could detect a hint of pride from the young Jedi. "You do know he also led the Imperials to Yavin. Grand Moff Tarkin put a tracking device on his ship and let him go."

Jaina nodded with a grin. "According to my father that was all part of his master plan. He wanted to lure the Imperials to the rebel base so he could destroy them."

Mara let out a short laugh and shook her head. "He had no idea he was being tracked, or am I wrong?"

Jaina snickered. "Oh you're right. Luckily my mother is a savvier when it came to Imperials. She knew they were being followed, but she also knew she needed to get Death Star plans to the rebels immediately so they would be ready when the Imperials did show up."

"You parents are quite an unlikely couple."

Jaina nodded in agreement. "They are, but they are perfect for each other." She finished off her fruit plate and then gave Mara a quizzical look. "You spent thirty years in stasis…did you have a boyfriend or husband before you went in? It would be strange getting back with him now, wouldn't it?"

Mara shook her head. "No…I never got involved in any romantic entanglements. It would make life much too complicated."

Jaina made an unladylike snort. "You sound just like my uncle. He thinks he has to live the life of a monk to lead the Jedi Order."

"That was the way the Jedi of the Old Republic worked." Mara moved the food around her plate with her fork before deciding she was no longer hungry. "I never met a Jedi of Old. The purge happened before I was born, but I read about them. I hope your new Jedi Order isn't as authoritarian. I read the Old Jedi Order took kids from parents at birth to train and cut off all ties to their family. The children were not given any choice as to whether they wanted to become a Jedi…and if they washed out of the program they were shipped off to the Agricultural Corps. It sounded like slavery to me."

Jaina shook her head. "None of that exists today. Students volunteer for training and are encouraged to stay in close contact with their families."

"That's good."

Jaina gazed at her questioningly. "Do you have a family? Maybe we can find your parents or siblings. I can bring you to the archives and we can do a search for them."

Mara lowered her gaze. "No, my parents are dead. The Emperor had them killed. Even if I found other relatives they would be strangers to me. I have no one in my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jaina whispered softly but then put on a forced smile. "But that doesn't mean you can't make new friends and maybe create your own family in the future. Hey, why don't we go out tonight to the clubs. I can introduce you to some of my friends, you can meet some guys, I can show you what you have been missing for thirty years."

Mara hesitated unsure if she wanted a crash course on what's new in the galaxy. "I don't know. Your uncle said he wanted to talk to me some more."

Jaina made a face. "That can wait. I'll call him and let him know we're going out. I'm sure he'll be fine with that. Did he assign you a room?"

Mara nodded.

"Good, I'll stop by and bring you some modern clothing." She gave Mara an appraising gaze. "You look about my size. I'm sure I have something you can wear to the club."

"I don't think your Grand Master wants me leaving the Temple just yet."

Jaina made a dismissive gesture. "He's not your dad. He can't ground you or give you a curfew. Come on. It'll be fun."

She wanted to decline but the excitement on Jaina's face made her relent. "Okay, as long as you let your uncle know and he's okay with it."

"Great. I'll stop by your room tonight with the clothes. What room are you in?"

Mara hesitated in thought. "I was told my quarters are in the dignitary wing, room eighteen."

"Room eighteen. I got it. I will see you tonight." Jaina hesitated. "Oh wait, I forgot my uncle wanted me to show you around first." Jaina stood and picked up her tray. "This is going to be great. We'll have fun."

Mara grabbed her serving tray and followed Jaina out of the cafeteria. The Jedi was extremely excited about going out to the club, but Mara was less than thrilled. She was certain she would feel like an outcast; she wouldn't know the music, the dances or the modern slang.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening Jacen donned his best civilian clothing and readied himself for what he hoped would be a romantic rendezvous. He combed back his thick brown hair that now curled over his ears and almost touched the collar of his tunic. Normally he kept it neatly shorn, but he thought it was time for a change. He ran a hand over his sculpted jaw and wondered if he should grow a beard. That definitely would make him look more rustic and enhance his masculine presence.

He stood back from the mirror, analyzing his reflection before he smiled approvingly. He looked perfect—from his broad shoulders to his tight waist and down to his nicely snug trousers that drew attention to his manly assets.

"There is no way she's going to be able to resist." He picked up and secured his leather weapons belt around his waist and turned it until his lightsaber hung over his right trouser pleat. "The lightsaber is the finishing touch. An exotic and lethal phallic symbol." He laughed at his own joke as he straightened his tunic and picked up a small wrapped box—a gift for the woman he intended to woo tonight.

He smiled broadly as he strode out of his quarters and made his way to the dignitary wing of the Temple.

.

.

Mara walked out of the 'fresher of her new quarters with a towel wrapped around her hair and a bathrobe around her body. As she dried off she admired her long locks in the mirror. She wasn't sure if she should keep it this length or cut it. She would ask Jaina when she stopped over to pick her up. She wasn't sure what was in style anymore, fashion had changed so much in the last thirty years it was somewhat shocking.

Earlier Mara had gone to the young Jedi's room to try on clothing. She was the same size as Jaina, but the type of outfits Jaina had to offer were somewhat revealing. She found this revelation somewhat ironic. In her past she had always wore skin tight clothing that many thought was immodest, but nowadays her wardrobe would be considered prudish.

She looked over to her bed where the dress she borrowed was laid out. It was a slightly above the knee little black dress. It was the only club outfit Jaina owned that didn't have a slit up the side or was so short that one couldn't sit down without revealing one's undergarments.

She threw her robe aside and dressed. The outfit hugged her curves, but it wasn't overly tight. She wished she could say the same about the shoes. Jaina foot size was at least a half size smaller than Mara's. They were tight, but not excessively uncomfortable. Hopefully they would stretch a bit during the night.

She had finished dressing and was styling her hair when the door indicator buzzed. She looked at her wristchrono and frowned. Jaina was early.

She put down her brush and went to answer the door.

.

.

Jacen looked down the long hall of the Dignitary Wing anxiously. When the corridor was clear he quickly moved down the hallway to the proper room. He pushed the buzzer and waited eagerly as he moved the gift box from one hand to the other.

Eventually the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman that, in Jacen's humble opinion, ever graced the halls of the Jedi Temple. He smiled seductively as his gaze raked over her womanly curves. The outfit she wore showcased her sexy legs and generous breasts superbly while her long reddish gold tresses fell loosely over her shoulders and framed her lovely face.

"I'm never going to get rid of you, am I?" she asked with a sardonic grin.

He smiled brightly. "You know you want me," he murmured huskily as he took a step forward. His head turned sharply when he heard the sound of the adjacent door opening. Not wanting to be seen, he pushed into the room without an invitation and quickly shut the door.

"Just make yourself at home."

Jacen had to smile, even sarcasm sounded good coming from her, especially from those full, kissable lips.

"I will." His voice was strained and taut with need. "Gods you are beautiful." He leaned forward and in one smooth movement covered her mouth with his own.

.

.

Jaina Solo walked through the barracks wing of the temple as she made her way down to Mara's room. She was a little early, but she found a pair of shoes that might fit her better. As she came around the corner she saw the door to Mara's room slide shut.

She walked up to the apartment and pushed the door chime. She could hear movement in the apartment before the door opened. "Hey," Mara said nonchalantly. "I thought I heard you at the door earlier, but I think it was my next door neighbor. Come on in."

Jaina smiled as she held up the pair of black pumps. "I borrowed some shoes from a friend that is more your size."

"Thank goodness!" Mara flashed a relieved smile. "The shoes you gave me were already starting to chafe."

She kicked off Jaina's borrowed shoes and put on the new pair before she closed her eyes and sighed. "Perfect." She picked up a small purse containing some credits and her new identification card that had her correct name, but it listed a bogus birthday that wouldn't cause eyebrows to be raised. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I have a speeder in the Temple garage. My friends said they'll meet us there."

.

.

Jacen's ardent kissed moved from her mouth to the curve of her neck. "I couldn't wait to see you again, Tenel Ka."

The young woman pulled away from him and gave a playful smirk. "So I see." She ran her fingers though his long hair and he was thankful that he didn't cut it. In fact, he purposely picked a hairstyle popular on her home world of Hapes.

Twenty-five year old Tenel Ka had come to the Jedi Academy two years ago to train in the ways of the Force. She was the only daughter of Prince Isolder, male heir of the Hapes Consortium and his wife, Queen Teneniel Djo, a Dathomiri witch and ruler of the sixty-three worlds.

The lovely princess was born a Force adept, but her family was adamant that Jedi training was not proper for the woman who would be Queen. Her parents changed their mind after a string of unsuccessful assassination attempts on the Princess' life. They believed she would be safer at the Jedi Temple and if she could master the skills of a Jedi then she would be better prepared to defend herself.

She often trained with Jacen and after months of working closely together their friendship slowly shifted to a relationship and then to love.

He smiled nervously as he handed her the small gift box. "I got something for you. I know a lowly Jedi can't possibly offer a Princess anything she doesn't already have…but I hope you like it anyway."

She smiled as she unwrapped the gift and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "It's beautiful...but…what's the occasion?"

"I thought it could be a promise ring…just until you talk to your parents about…us." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "I want to court you officially, Tenel Ka. Can you reason with your parents?"

She gazed at the ring and then back up to him. "Oh Jacen." A sad smile touched her lips. "Things are different with royalty. We don't marry for love. Unions are arranged to bring families together…to strengthen houses and to curtail assassination attempts.

Jacen's face clouded. "To curtail assassinations. So, you would rather marry a man whose family has an adversarial relationship with yours just to prevent death threats? Is that what you really want as the basis of your marriage? _'I'm going to marry Duke Dirtbag so he won't try to kill me?_ '"

She turned away from him. "It's not that simple."

Jacen put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Tenel Ka, all I am asking is for you to talk to your parents about this. If they steadfastly refuse…then I'll go away."

She shook her head. "But I don't want you to go away."

He frowned. "What are you suggesting? You marry Duke Duffus and then mess around with me?" He shook his head in frustration. "No, no way. Either I am allowed to court you out in the open or I'm ending it here and now. I love you, but I can't tolerate all the deception. You have me pretending I'm the same flirtatious lady's man that I was before we met."

She made a face. "I'm sure flirting with beautiful women is not a hardship."

Jacen walked further into her quarters and plopped down on a divan. "I honestly don't like it. In order to avoid a positive response from the women I trifle with, I am laying on the creepy-stalkish behavior so thick I'm getting a dreadful reputation."

She gazed at him intently, a slight smile gracing her lips. "You've done that for me?"

He looked confused. "Of course, I thought I made it quite clear that I want a committed relationship with you and your insistence that I pretend I am interested in everybody but you is a pain in the ass." He gestured a hand down his body. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not bad looking and I am the son of two very famous people. Women want to date me. I have to go all out to avoid second dates."

Tenel Ka's lips twitched. "And how do you manage that?"

He stood and walked over to her while grinning. "I have become the master of the worst goodnight kiss." He pulled her into his arms and grinned. "I will bring the young lady back to her apartment and then lean in and attempt the most awkward embrace and unsettling kiss imaginable. Allow me to demonstrate." He moved away from Tenel Ka until he was about arms length from her. "I know it may be a stretch, but can you please pretend you are a star-struck Jedi fangirl."

Tenel Ka gave a solemn nod of her head before she broke into the most pathetic smitten expression he had ever seen on a woman. "How this?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I don't think any woman was that thunderstruck by my presence…but it's close enough." He laughed and began his demonstration. "First I lean in tentatively…and then pulled back and changed head position. I then wait for her to move her head to intercept the kiss, and then I change my head position again. I do this a few times like a total moron before I tell her I'm going to come in from the right. I then leaned in slowly, eyes closed, mouth open, and tongue slightly out while making a disturbing breathing sound."

The Princess from Hapes laughed as she pushed him away. "That's awful!"

He chuckled and then grabbed her around the waist and performed a perfect kiss. He pulled back and gazed into her gray eyes. "That type of kiss is only for you." He held onto her as he guided her backwards toward her bedchamber. "I have some other _stuff_ reserved only for you…if you are in the mood…and only if you promise to talk to your parents."

"I'll talk to my parents." She broke free from him, grabbed his hand with hers and pulled him into her bedroom. "And I'm definitely in the mood."


	6. Chapter 6

As Jaina drove to the club, Mara couldn't help but noticed the last thirty years had not been kind to the once beautiful Imperial city world. The buildings were in need of repair and trash littered the streets. When under the control of the Empire the upper level streets and walkways were always facetiously neat and clean. Sanitation droids scoured the area for trash and wouldn't hesitate to report litterbugs to the local sanitation bureau who in turn would forward a complaint to the Imperial sector police. Nobody wanted to get a visit from the ISP.

Nowadays using security police round up litterers would probably be construed as a waste of manpower, but, back then, the Empire had a glut of men to perform such duties. When the Old Republic fell the Emperor had to reallocate and reassign the millions of out-of-work clones from the Grand Army of the Republic. Many were transferred into stormtrooper garrisons. Others were sent to various police precincts or planetary defense forces galaxy-wide.

During the rise of the Empire the streets were clean, but there was the inevitable trade off of having Imperials watching the inhabitants' every move. As a high-ranking spy for the Emperor it didn't bother her, but now—now that she had no status in this world—she could understand how the populace found the constant surveillance and the possibility of punishment as intimidating and demoralizing.

She could now easily become one of those oppressed citizens if she didn't quickly learn the rules of this new world. It was troubling that she could no longer strike out with impunity; she would have to tread lightly and keep her infamously short temper in check. She would do this not only for her sake, but also for the Grand Master who vouched for her and kept her out of a New Republic interrogation room.

She smiled when she thought of the Jedi's new leader. Luke Skywalker was considerably older than her physically, but there was something about him that struck a cord with her. Perhaps it was because they grew up in the same era…or maybe it was his boyish grin, his brilliant blue eyes and a face that absolutely shouldn't belong to a sexless Jedi monk.

Jaina looked up from her driving. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." She shook her head dismissing all thoughts of Jaina's uncle. "I just can't believe I'm here…in the future. So much has changed."

Jaina turned her attention back to the roadway. "Have things changed for better or worse?"

Mara sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't been here long enough to give you an answer. If this is a galaxy without planet-busting super weapons and a Sith Emperor…I guess it's better. I just don't know if there's a place for me in this future."

Jaina gave her a furtive glance. "By that statement I assume you weren't part of the rebellion."

"No."

There was a momentary hush in the speeder before Jaina shrugged dismissively. "The New Republic is full of former Imperials. You might feel uncomfortable now because for you the Rebellion was like yesterday, but for most of us it is either old news or something that happened before we were born." She turned and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you have plenty of skills that are useful. You may have to brush up on the new technology, but you won't have a problem. Are you planning on staying on at the Temple? I'm sure Uncle Luke can find something for you to do."

"I don't know. I'd have to ask him if he has a position for me." She grimaced realizing that could have been worded better, but Jaina didn't seem to notice.

They turned into a garage and parked the speeder before walking down an entrance tunnel to a nightclub called ' _The Rapture Lounge'_.

"I like this club because it is located within a ten kilometer radius of four military bases and two colleges. You get a great mix of people and occupations."

As soon as they entered the building the smell of cigarra smoke and an eclectic mixture of colognes and body sprays immediately assaulted Mara's senses. This was accompanied by earsplitting, headache-producing electronic dance music with a deep wobbling bass and polychromatic lights that oscillated with such intensity that it was sure to induce a seizure in more than one patron.

"Isn't this great?" Jaina flashed an enthusiastic smile as she elbowed her way through the crowd. Mara followed unsure how Jaina could possibly find her friends in this throng of people. "I can sense they're in the back area."

"Oh," Mara nodded in understanding. She momentarily forgot that Jaina was a Jedi Knight that could feel the presence of her party buddies. They made their way past a huge dance floor teeming with mostly humans and near-humans, but there was an occasional Bothan and Sullustan in the crowd, and moved to the back area of the club where it was thankfully less congested. Jaina waived to two human females sitting in a semi-circular booth.

"Everybody this is Mara Jade. She's a friend of the family," Jaina announced as they slid into the booth. "Mara, this is Sarrin and Ryssa."

Mara nodded as she took in their appearance. The women's skimpy civilian clothing gave no indication as to their profession, but Mara could tell by Sarrin's tight practical braids, simple studded earrings and stiff posture that she was probably military. Ryssa, on the other hand, was a darkly tanned brunette with large looped earrings and a piercing above her right eyebrow. She gave a wide drunken smile that screamed, _'I have no care in the world'_. Mara pegged her as either a college student or a person with a large trust fund.

"Ryssa and Sarrin are cousins," Jaina explained. "Sarrin is a New Republic flight instructor. She trains our Jedi how to fly the new StealthX fighters. Ryssa is an art student at the local university." Mara gave a small, self-satisfied grin. It was nice to know that she could still read people fairly well.

The following hour consisted of polite conversation of which Mara managed to avoid answering all questions concerning her past. Sarrin was a woman of few words, but Ryssa would not shut up. She rambled on endlessly about a myriad of topics. Eventually, a group of men came to the table and asked if they could have the next dance. Mara considered begging off but when the other three women readily agreed, she relented.

A tall, rugged looking blond man with an athletic build and a face that was easy on the eyes escorted Mara to the dance floor. He looked as if he was in his late twenties and wore a neatly trimmed mustache that did not extend past the edge of his upper lip—a sure sign that he was military and probably a non-commissioned officer. "Hi, I'm Tor Foli. I'm a mechanic for the New Republic, 63rd Special Operations Wing."

"I'm Mara Jade, a returning native of Coruscant that is currently in between jobs."

"I'm glad you returned while I'm planetside." The man gave a wide smile framed by dimples. "Let's dance."

They wove their way to the middle of a large multicolored duraplast dance floor, which was currently occupied by at least twice the amount of people for which it was designed. Tor broke out into a stutter-step jerking motion that Mara assumed passed for dancing in this day and age. She had no idea how to dance to a song with no discernable rhythm other than a pulsating bass that actually vibrated the floor and threatened to make her ears bleed. Tor tried to strike up a conversation but it was impossible to hear anything over the raucous music. Mercifully the tune ended and there was a slight lull between songs.

She quickly excused herself and pushed her way through the crowd in an effort to rejoin her group when a tall man with a wiry build and short-cropped hair nimbly move to intercept her. "How about a dance?" Before she could decline a soft, slow song started and the young man grabbed Mara up in his arms without invitation. She bristled at his boldness and had to restrain the urge to kill this interloper. Even without the Force she was certain she could rearrange his outdoor plumbing so it became indoor fixtures fairly easily. "I'm Lieutenant Denntali Lannd, top pilot of the 99th Fighter Wing, The Fighting Shriek-hawks. My call sign is Darkstar." He leaned in until his body was pressed against hers. "I saw you with Jaina Solo and her friend Sarrin. Are you a Jedi or a Pilot? I've dated both so I'm not picky."

"Neither, and I doubt you dated those women." She was positive Jaina would have given this jerk a lightsaber lobotomy if he so much as talked to her.

He chuckled. "No not them personally. I think those two have a thing for each other."

Mara leaned back confused. "A thing for each other?"

The young man shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, I asked them out numerous times and they always shot me down…so I figure they don't like guys."

Mara rolled her eyes at this man's audacity. "So, if a woman isn't interested in you, she obviously isn't interested in males all together?"

"Hey, it's not just me," he said defensively. "Those two have turned down my buddies constantly."

Mara gave a frustrated shake of her head. "You _do_ realize they are currently dancing with men now."

He looked around the dance floor and scowled when he spotted Jaina with a tall, muscular man. "She must be doing a pity dance." He then pulled Mara in closer until his hips were snug with hers. Her posture stiffened as she considered the least lethal way to incapacitate this insufferable lout. She had decided on a knee to the groin when a second man came up beside them and pushed 'Darkstar' away from Mara. "Lannd, get away from my date." He turned and gave Mara a devastating smile. "Sorry. It's easy to lose you in this crowd."

She had no idea who this man was, but the look on Denntali's face was priceless. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't know." He tried to backpedal on the congested dance floor but only managed to trip and fall on his ass before he scrambled to his feet and disappeared into the crowd.

Mara turned and gave her rescuer the once over. She had to admit he was an extremely handsome man with jet-black hair, a chiseled masculine face, fair skin and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a nicely tailored civilian tunic over immaculately pressed trousers. "I'm sorry about the behavior of my subordinate. I could tell by the expression on your face that you were considering gouging his eyes out…and although he is a rude, selfish oaf that probably deserves to be hurt… badly, he is also one of the best pilots under my command. I thought removing him from your presence was the most civilized way to end the crisis." He held out his hand in greeting. "Jagged Fel, Commander of the 99th Fighter Wing." He gave a shy smile. "I'd be honored if you would allow me this dance." He moved his hands into a waltzing position.

Mara was impressed by the man's eloquence and propriety. "Certainly." She placed one hand on his shoulder and grasped his left hand with the other while he slipped his arm around her waist while maintaining a respectable distance. The music wasn't exactly the type of slow music that was conducive to a waltz type step, but he managed to make it work. "This is a somewhat old fashioned way to dance."

He grinned sheepishly and cleared his throat. "I apologize. My father was an Imperial officer. He taught his sons discipline and proper etiquette. We were required to conduct ourselves at all times as officers and gentlemen… and that included knowing how to dance at official functions." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "If you prefer I can lean in and grope you like Lieutenant Lannd."

Mara laughed. "No, that is quite alright. I find your old fashion decorum refreshing."

"Are you sure," Jag asked jokingly. "I could mimic his horrendous come-on lines and perhaps make a graceless attempt at seduction."

"No," Mara chuckled.

The song ended and Jag stepped away with a smile. "Thank you… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Mara, Mara Jade."

He gave her a polite nod of his head and held out his arm. "Mara, may I escort you back to your table?"

She found herself smiling. "Thank you."

They walked arm in arm to where Jaina and Sarrin sat minus Ryssa who was probably off dancing. As they arrived at the table Jag disengaged from Mara and gave a slight bow. "I hope you and your friends have a delightful evening." He then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Jaina looked at Mara with her jaw slack. "Who was that gorgeous hunk of man?"

"Jagged Fel Commander of the 99th Fighter Wing."

"Wow…" Jaina blew out a breath. "He sure fills out those pants nicely."

Ryssa came back to the table grinning furiously. "I met this really cute guy." She slid into the booth and pulled out her smartpad—a combination of datapad and comlink—and pushed a button before turning the screen around so the others could view a holovid of a blond haired man smiling brightly. "His name is Tomas. He's an artist at the Coruscanti College of the Arts." The smartpad made a beeping sound prompting Ryssa to view the incoming communication. "It's a message from Tomas!"

"You gave him your datalink number?" Sarrin asked with a disapproving shake of her head.

Ryssa glowered at her cousin. "Yes, he's a sweet guy." She pushed a button and then made a noise that was part squeal and part laugh before she turned the screen for all to see. Mara wasn't sure what she was looking at, but Jaina closed her eyes and looked away in disgust. "The guy probably wasn't even off the dance floor before he sent you a ' _dowtrou'_? That's gross."

"What's a dowtrou?" Mara asked.

"A down trouser shot. He sent her a vid of his junk."

Mara groaned and turned away. "I thought it was a photo of a Jartabu short stem mushroom in tall grass."

Jaina put a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. The Smartpad beeped again and Ryssa checked out the new message. She shrieked and turned the screen so it was face-down on the table. "He's in the 'fresher stall and is sending me more detailed holovids."

"Okay," Mara said while standing. "I'm ready to go."

She expected Jaina to protest, but the Jedi nodded in agreement. "I think so too. I have training early tomorrow morning."

They said their goodbyes and made their way to the front door. Jaina turned to Mara and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry this night didn't turn out well."

Before Mara could respond a familiar voice called out. "Are you leaving already?" The two women turned to see Jagged Fel standing near the exit.

"Yes, we have things to do early tomorrow morning. Are you leaving?"

Jag shook his head. "I will eventually, but right now I am making sure my drunken subordinates take an airtaxi home. We had a promotion party and if any of my men get in an accident on the way back to the barracks the Base Commander will have my rank." He focused his attention on Jaina. "My apologies for not introducing myself. I'm Jagged Fel." He held out his hand in greeting.

Jaina shook his hand eagerly. "Jaina Solo."

Jag's brow went up. " _Thee_ Jaina Solo? The woman who is rumored to be the best pilot on Coruscant? I always wanted an opportunity to match my piloting skills against yours."

Jaina blushed. "I don't know about being the best, but I would love to fly against you. Let me give you my datalink number."

"Certainly." Jag pulled out a small data pad and passed it to Jaina who punched in her contact information before handing it back.

He looked down at the code and smiled broadly. "I hope to see you soon." He glanced at Mara. "Have a safe journey home ladies."

As they walked back to their speeder Mara had trouble containing her amusement. "You're not very good at playing hard to get."

Jaina's face reddened. "It's not a date. We are going to test our piloting skills against each other."

"Don't you have three man already pursuing you?"

"It's not a date!" Jaina persisted.

Mara chuckled to herself, but didn't press the matter. She knew the truth. She could see it in Jaina's face. She was smitten with Jagged Fel.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Mara went to visit the Grand Master at his office. She dreaded continuing their conversation about his father and what she learned from Emperor Palpatine's Journals, but if he truly wanted answers, she would reveal all.

She rang his office door buzzer and waited. After a moment Master Luke Skywalker opened the door wearing his full Jedi robes and a dazzling smile. "I didn't expect you this early in the morning. I heard you went out clubbing with Jaina."

"I didn't stay long." Mara shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "It was a bit of culture shock to me." She paused and waited to be invited inside, but Luke didn't move from the doorway. She looked over his shoulder and into his office curious if she caught him at a bad time. "Are you busy? I promised you we would continue our conversation. I can come back later if you like?"

"Oh, no, no, I would love to talk." He motioned down the hallway. "Would you like to continue our discussion in one of the conference rooms?"

She gave him a curious look. "Why not here?"

Luke turned back to his office. "I ah…I thought you might be more comfortable talking with me in a more public venue."

Mara scoffed. "I think maybe it's you that will feel more comfortable." She gave him a knowing look. "Does the Grand Master feel uncomfortable having a young lady alone in his office with him?"

Luke's face flushed. "You are good at reading people." He took a cleansing breath before he motioned her inside. "I do admit the only thing faster than hyperspace is the speed of which rumors fly within the temple." He closed the door behind them and gave a forced smile. "But if you are comfortable with possibility of a barrage of undignified rumors concerning the Grand Master and the mysterious and beautiful redhead from the Imperial planet Drakos spending time together behind closed door…I suppose I can manage." He gave her a disarming grin as he motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "Please sit down." He went behind his desk and moved his chair to the other side until it faced Mara's. "I don't want you to feel like you are a subordinate called on the carpet by your commander." He sank into his desk chair and settled into a relaxed position.

"Now I feel like I am talking to a psychiatrist," she joked as she shifted in her seat. "Shouldn't I be lying on a couch?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "There is one in the corner if you are so inclined."

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't want anyone to walk in and think the worst."

He chuckled and quickly changed the subject. "So, why didn't you like the club?"

"Why?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Where do I start?" She propped an elbow on the armrest, leaning her head against her palm. "Let's see. The place was too crowded, too noisy, and it stunk of too much body spray and cigarra smoke. The pulsating lights gave me a headache, most of the music was grating on the nerves and impossible to dance to. When I went to the 'fresher I was certain there were a number of people inside the stalls having sex. I was groped by some letch on the dance floor and one of Jaina's friends received a smartpad holovid of some man's uninspiring reproductive organs."

Luke's jaw dropped. "Kids are doing that nowadays?"

Mara nodded. "Yes, and if _you're s_ hocked, can you imagine my surprise. You had thirty years to adjust to this reality."

"I understand," Luke said slowly. "If you'd like…I can have our archivist download historical documentaries for you to peruse." He grinned. "In fact due to the thirtieth anniversary of the destruction of the second Death Star there is a holo-festival going on at local theaters. They are showing movies that were made from the time of the fall of the Old Republic to the establishment of the New Republic." He chuckled softly. "I have to admit that most of the Imperial films are mainly propaganda, but they are amusing in hindsight." He rubbed a hand over the stubble of his chin in thought. "I'm sure there are a number of Knights who would love to accompany you."

"How about you?"

"Me… what?"

"Why don't we go together? I think it'll be fun. I really can't identify with anybody my physical age anymore. I have much more in common with you than anybody else."

Luke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You do know if we go out together every paparazzi on Coruscant will have us in their holovid sights."

Mara glowered at him. "What's with you? You don't want to be around me in private, you don't want to be seen together in public. Why am I even here? Maybe I should go." She stood and straightened her tunic. "My spy skills might be of little use nowadays, but I was a decent pilot in my day. I simply need to brush up on the new ship technology and I can be on my way."

She moved toward the door but Luke stood and gently grasped her by the elbow. "Please Mara, stay. There is so much I can learn from you. I think the Force brought you into my life for a reason."

She turned, her green eyes blinked in surprise. "A reason? What reason?"

Dropping his hands he stepped back. "For months I've been having prophetic dreams…visions of a great evil approaching. I thought it might be Sith in origin, so I have been scouring the galaxy to find this mysterious enemy. When I heard about the planet Drakos I had an incredible urge to go there…and I found you."

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a guarded look. "I hope you don't think I'm your shadowy adversary, because I'm not. I am more than happy that the Emperor is gone and I never liked Vader and his Sith Inquisitors."

Luke raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. "Mara, I know you're not evil, but I think you have the key to finding it. You read Palpatine's Journals and because you were in stasis they are pretty much fresh in your mind. You might know the location of a lost imperial base or Sith world. We won't know what your contribution is until we get a chance to talk." He motioned to her chair. "Please Mara."

She glared at him but sat down. "I'll help you, but for a price."

"What price?" he asked warily as he returned to his seat.

She pulled back loose wisps of her red-gold hair as a slow smile crept across her face. "I want you to bring me out somewhere that someone of my generation would appreciate. Perhaps that holo-festival you mentioned."

Luke regarded her silently for a moment before he shook his head in frustration. "You're used to getting your way, I see." He thought about it for a moment longer before he shrugged his shoulder. "Fine. We'll go to the Holo-festival."

"Okay," she said somewhat mollified. "What questions do you have?"

He leaned back and drew a deep breath. "You said you would tell me about my father and how he fell to the darkside." He looked at her expectantly.

A soft groan escaped her lips. "You are not going to like what I have to say."

Luke nodded solemnly. "I have been wondering about it for decades. I want to know the truth."

Mara looked down at the floor and nodded. "Okay, but I warned you."

.

.

Jacen rolled onto his back stretching his sore muscles before turning to his beautiful bed companion. He paused to admire her nestled in the warm bedding, her red hair spread around her like an aura. He groaned when he caught sight of the wall chrono. "It's midmorning already." He moved closer and nuzzled his lips against Tenel Ka's neck, making a small line of kisses from her jaw to her shoulder. "Wake up sleepyhead," he whispered as he ran a caressing hand down her arm.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "That was a wonderful night. I wish it could last forever."

"I wouldn't mind having you in my arms every night for the rest of my life." He leaned in and dropped a kiss on her lips. "You'll just have to marry me."

"That would be nice, if only it could be."

"It can be." He sat up in bed his dark eyes filled with enthusiasm. "I've been thinking about this and I came up with some ideas to help you sway your parents into abandoning their antiquated practice of marrying off their daughter to a stranger."

She turned in bed to face him not looking hopeful. "And what are these ideas."

Jacen grinned as he leaned over the edge of the bed to grab his trousers. Tenel Ka couldn't help but reach out and pinch his bare bottom as he did so. "You have the most perfect posterior," she said with an admiring gaze.

Jacen sat up in bed holding a piece of folded flimsiplast he secured from his pants' pocket. He gave Tenel Ka a lusty grin acknowledging her compliment. "And you have the most perfect everything…I don't want to lose you." He opened the flimsiplast list and started to read. "Okay, the first thing I have is you should stress to your parents that marrying you off to a noble of one house only reduces the threat of assassination from that particular ruling party. You would still have dozens of others that would still plot against you. But if you marry a Jedi Knight." He pointed to his chest. "Meaning me. I could defend you from all threats from the various royal houses. Anybody threatening you will find themself at the end of my lightsaber."

Tenel Ka closed her eyes and sighed. "It is true marrying a noble only minimizes the threat to me." She looked back at him. "As for defending me from all threats…you have to realize my family has thousands of enemies plotting our demise. You couldn't possibly guard me from all danger. And if you could, I'm not sure the Hapes Sanitation Department could handle the amount of decapitated heads littering the streets." She leaned in and kissed him.

Jacen's brow furrowed. "Okay, that brings me to my second idea as to how to protect you. A Jedi can often detect deception…and I am fairly good at that skill. Marry me and then have all your nobles come to the Palace to personally swear allegiance to the ruling family…an allegiance to support and defend the queen." Jacen gave her a sly smile. "And when they swear this oath I can tell you if they are lying or not."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what would happen if you determine if they are lying?"

Jacen grinned mischievously. "Maybe we can build a trapdoor where they'd stand. When they lie, I push a button and they drop into the Rancor pit. I'm sure you can get some Rancors from the Singing Mountain clan on Dathomir." He gave her a wink.

She chuckled. "We are not feeding the nobles to Rancors." Her smile turned to a frown. "Please be serious. I doubt the gentle Jedi Knight I know would truly advocate such a ghastly demise, even to my worst enemy."

Jacen broke out in a sheepish grin. "You got me. Maybe we could drop them into a pit of gungans and Kowakian Monkey-Lizards and let them be driven mad by shear annoyance?"

Tenel Ka laughed. "Or we make then watch the New Republic Senate Budget meetings and bore them to death."

"That'll work," he said as he sprang out of bed and began dressing. He gazed at his lover, lying on her side and looking gorgeous. "Get dressed. You have a lightsaber training class in twenty minutes. You don't want to be late."

She gave a low chuckled. "I don't think I have to worry, I'm sleeping with the instructor."

Jacen hopped on one foot as he put on a boot. "Yes, and for that I am very grateful…but if we both show up late people will start to talk." There was a roguish twinkle in his eye. "Ah hell, maybe we should take our time. I am more than happy to have our relationship out in the open."

That remark got her out of bed and dressing. "Let me talk to my parents first…then we'll discuss our future."

He finished buttoning his tunic before he walked over and pulled her into his embrace. "Please convince them. I don't want to end up a celibate Jedi hermit like my uncle."

"I will." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Like your uncle, you are definitely too hot to be a hermit."

.

.

Mara watched Luke with concern. After she told him about his father's slide to the darkside, his roll in the Jedi Purge, the slaughter of the younglings and the death of his mother, the blood drained from the Grand Master's face as he slumped in his chair motionless, stunned into silence.

When he finally replied his words were a whisper, his voice miserable. "He killed my mother?"

She shook her head. "The journal was unclear as to how she died. Palpatine believed Darth Vader killed her in a fit of rage and Obi-Wan spirited her away. But she couldn't have been dead because you and your sister were born. I do know Palpatine convinced your father he murdered his wife and unborn child."

Luke's head jerked up. "Wife? The Jedi were forbidden to marry."

"He broke a lot of rules. He fell in love, married and had children."

"My mother, what was her name?"

Mara looked to the ceiling in thought. "I told you the details I may not remember. She was in the senate and her name was something like…Patty. No, that's not right." She looked towards Luke. "I'll recognize the name. Just get me a list of senators during that time frame."

He took a shuddering breath. "I'll do that." He stood looking emotionally exhausted. "I need to meditate. I know I said I wanted to talk to you at length about my visions, but I need time to compose myself."

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

He shook his head. "No, it's good to know what drove my father to the darkside. If he obeyed the no-attachment tenets none of this would have happened."

Mara frowned. "No, him having to hide his relationship is what put a crack in his armor. If he could have gone to his masters and told them the problem without the risk of retribution then he would have no need to learn a darkside skill to help his wife. Instead he would have called an obstetrician, scheduled an ultrasound and then have her put on bed rest. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't be seen with a pregnant senator, so he thought the best way to handle this problem was to seek advice from a Sith. The Jedi put unreasonable restrictions on their members. No love, no attachment? You should be happy when your loved one joins the Force? Happy? What a load of rubbish."

Luke stared at the top of his boots not knowing what to say. "Maybe," he finally muttered.

Mara stood and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in. I do want to stress your father was exploited by a master manipulator. If Palpatine was not in his life I am positive he would have ended up a good man and a great Jedi…like his son."

He gave a weak smile. "Thanks Mara."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze and then moved to the door. "Let me know when you would like to talk again." She stopped and turned back to him. "And Luke…"

He gazed in her direction. "What?"

"Remember you promised me a date." She gave him a playful smile before walking out the door.

That revelation astounded Luke. "A date?" The words were foreign to him. "How does she get me to do these things?" He grabbed his office chair and dragged it back behind his desk before dropping into its deep cushions. He shook his head and smiled. "I guess Palpatine wasn't the only master manipulator."


	8. Chapter 8

Luke went to the Temple's meditation room and spent an hour trying to unwind and clear his thoughts, but his normal Jedi calmness eluded him. He rose from the padded floor and walked down the temple's wide corridors to the lightsaber training room. Inside his nephew Jacen was instructing a number of apprentices on the various lightsaber forms. Most of the students were young, but there were a couple of older apprentices who began their training as adults. Among them was Tenel Ka Djo from Hapes. The young auburn-haired woman was a princess and would one day be queen of the sixty-three worlds of the Hapes Consortium.

Luke went to the viewing bleachers and climbed to the top row of seats hoping he would be less noticeable in this location. Jacen was working with a young man in his early teens while the other students looked on. Luke had to smile at the way his nephew interacted with the younger students. He was a patient and affable instructor and a fine mentor to the younger generation.

He had finished instructing the boy and called over Tenel Ka. The two went through a series of lightsaber moves that he recognized as Makashi or Form II-The Way of the Ysalamiri. It was a form that utilized precise efficient movements instead of wide sweeping arcs. The young lady from Hapes had trouble with her stance so Jacen moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, grasping her lightsaber, and moving it to the correct position.

Luke could see Tenel Ka flush from Jacen's close proximity. He couldn't blame the women for getting embarrassed. They looked like two lover's spooning in an upright position. Luke sighed deeply knowing he would have to talk to Jacen about the way he interacted with his female students. Jacen's actions might be entirely innocent, but the young lady could misconstrue his conduct as something more than a student-instructor interaction.

He rose and walked down the bleacher steps deciding that Jacen might not be a good person to instruct Mara Jade in lightsaber technique if she ever decided to train in the ways of the Force. Perhaps Jaina would be a better Master to the young former Imperial.

He stopped by the library to meet with the archivist, a young woman named Zel Lagalda, an orange skinned Zabrak Jedi with a fondness for history. When he arrived Lagalda was concentrating on her computer terminal and tapping away on the keyboard. When she noticed Luke she stood and grabbed a datapad off her desk. "I have the information you requested Master Skywalker." She smiled broadly as she handed over the datapad. Luke returned the smile halfheartedly. He had been in the library a number of times and didn't fail to notice how the young woman would flirt with him blatantly. "There is a list of all Old Republic female senators in office from 30 BBY to 18 BBY. I kept on the list only human and near human politicians. I also have uploaded an updated star chart and a list of all known Imperial bases and laboratories."

As Luke grasped the datapad and felt Zel's thumb caress over his for a quick second before they broke contact. He fought the urge to sigh in frustration. He didn't understand why many of the women in the Temple had fixated on him. He wasn't overly handsome in his opinion. He was twice or sometimes three times the age of some of his admirers. He kept fit but was in no way muscle-bound. So why were they interested? It could simply be an attraction to a man in the position of power, but he thought it could be something more—a desire for something unattainable. The day he declared his commitment to nonattachment it appeared he became very appealing to many females…and to his great dismay…a number of males.

He looked down at the datapad and then to Zel. "Thank you. I appreciate your assistance."

Zel smiled seductively as she fiddled with one of her cranial horns nervously. "If there is anything else I can do for you… _anything_ …please don't hesitate to contact me at any time of day…or night." She stared at Luke with wide golden eyes before batting her eyelashes in a coquettish manner.

Luke backed away from her desk. "Thank you." He held up the datapad. "This is all I need at the moment." He turned and quickly moved toward the library exit. During the long walk to the door he could feel the archivist's eyes boring into his back and a strong sense of disappointment accompany the stare.

He looked at the datapad eagerly as he moved down the corridor towards Mara's room. He was anxious to discover the identity of his mother and Mara thought she could recognize her name. After hearing the horrifying story of his father he looked forward to learning something nice about his family. He wanted to look upon the face of his mother. He smiled broadly knowing Leia would be thrilled to know the identity of the woman who gave them life.

Luke stood outside Mara's quarters and gently knocked on the door. He probably should have contacted her via comlink and set up an appointment, but he was too impatient. He hoped she didn't see his presence as intrusive. After a few minutes Mara came to the door wearing a different outfit than she wore that morning. Instead of tunic and trousers she had on a light colored sleeveless top and shorts. His eyes went wide as his gaze moved without volition from her face down to her generous bosom, around the curves of her hips and along her shapely legs. A strange feeling came over him as a spike of heat caught him low in the gut. He forced his eyes away and coughing nervously. "I'm sorry for not giving you notice I was coming."

She looked him up and down in a way that made Luke feel…naked. He subconsciously pulled his Jedi robes closer around his body as he looked everywhere but at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"I'm surprised you're here alone. Weren't you the one who was worried about undignified rumors swirling around the Temple concerning us having a torrid affair?"

Luke blushed as he held out a datapad. "I…ah, I just wanted to give you the list of senators that might contain my mother's name."

She smiled as she took the datapad out of his hand. This time there was no caress of the thumbs and for some inexplicable reason he was disappointed.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

Mara motioned him to enter her quarters. "Let's check it out."

When he didn't move she grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him into her apartment. "I'm not going to ravish you. I promise. If you like you can jump out my bedroom window to avoid being seen leaving my apartment."

"I'm certain somebody seeing me crawling out of your bedroom window would evoke more suspicion than me simply walking out the front door."

She shrugged a delicate shoulder. "True, but it would be an amusing thing to see." She walked over to the couch and plopped down bringing her legs cross-legged on the cushion. She activated the datapad and then started laughing. "That's one hell of a screensaver you have."

Luke sat down next to her and grabbed the datapad from her hand and then quickly set it facedown on his lap hiding the image displayed. He took a few quick calming breaths before he attempted to explain. "It appears that the archivist who compiled this information might be somewhat infatuated with me."

"You think?" Mara laughed as she pulled the datapad from him and examined the image closely. "You have to admit it is a classy pose. If I'm not mistaken it is a professional glamour holo women use on their business websites. No nudity. Just a little bit more cleavage one would expect from a librarian." She turned to Luke. "Tell me, does she normally have her hair down like this or is it usually in a bun?"

"A bun." Luke admitted as his face heated. "This is the first time I've seen her with her hair down."

"I like the design and font. ' _Zel Lagalda, Librarian and Jedi Archivist. Jedi Temple, Coruscant_ …and then there is all of her contact information." She turned and gave Luke an evil smirk. "It also has her social media holonet site. We should see if she has any holos of you."

Luke pulled the datapad out of her hand. "If you don't mind, I'd rather see if there are any holos of my mother within the data files."

She gave him a disappointed scowl. "You are _no_ fun Grand Master Skywalker." She waited until he uploaded the list of female Senators and passed the device back to her. She glanced down the long list of female politicians before her eyes stopped on a familiar name. "Here it is. Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo from 25 BBY until her death in 19 BBY." She raised an eyebrow. "Prior to that she was Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo. A queen." She grinned as she handed the datapad over to him. "I guess that makes you Prince Luke."

His hands were shaking as he gazed at a holo of his mother. "She's beautiful. And it has to be her—Leia has her eyes and hair." He bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling as tears welled up in his eyes. He turned to the woman sitting next to him. "Thank you, Mara."

She looked at bit uncomfortable with his outburst of emotion. "No problem. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Luke tensed up slightly. Every time a woman asked him that it made him nervous. "What do you mean?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "I mean you said I could be the key in finding your elusive Sith. Did you want to talk about that?"

He felt his body relax as a smile crossed his face. "I do want to talk to you, but if you don't mind, I want to contact my sister and tell her the good news." He stood from the couch straightening his robes. "I'll go out by the front door, if you don't mind."

Mara laughed as she rose from the couch. "Aww…I wanted to see if a Grand Master could creep along a twenty centimeter ledge before he jumped three stories down into the courtyard."

Luke smiled as he gripped the datapad in his hand. "Maybe next time." He gave Mara a wink, surprising himself. It wasn't like him to act so…playful. Of course it isn't everyday that he got such good news.

_'I know who my mother is.'_ The words repeated in his mind over-and-over.

He was so happy he couldn't help but lean in and give her a platonic kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again."

He left her quarters barely containing his enthusiasm. His head was so far in the clouds that he didn't notice Mara standing in her apartment, slack jawed with her hand lightly caressing her cheek where he kissed her.

He also didn't see when the corners of her sensual mouth twitch up into a shy and delighted smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Tenel Ka was roused out of a deep sleep by a hard smack to her shoulder. She rolled out of bed and landed in a crouched position ready for a fight. The room was dark but as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light she could see movement on the bed she just vacated. With a flick of her hand she activated the overhead lights with the Force and discovered Jacen flailing in bed, fighting off an unseen attacker. He was asleep as he moaned and tore at his bed sheets.

"Jacen!" She stepped forward cautiously, knowing it was dangerous to wake a person having a night terror. "Jacen," she called out louder. He sat up in bed, his eyes unfocused as he turned in her direction. "I promise you…I will come back and kill you!"

The guttural sound of his voice scared her. Desperate to wake him up, she grabbed her pillow and swung it at the side of his skull full force. Jacen yelped holding the sides of his head before looking at her confused. "What?"

"You were having a nightmare."

His breathing was rapid almost to the point of hyperventilating. "Thank the Force," he groaned as he buried his head in his hands. He swung his legs off the bed and stood, recovering his briefs from the floor where they were discarded earlier in a fit of passion. He pulled on his shorts and then sat back on the edge of the bed. "Gods that was awful."

Tenel Ka wrapped a sheet around her body and climbed back into bed with him. "What was it about?"

He ran a hand though his hair as he continued to try to catch his breath. "I saw my Uncle Luke. It was him…but it wasn't...his eyes were wrong. They were wild and blood shot. He was baring his teeth at me like a wild nek. His lips were curled back in either a grimace or anger. I could see the woman we found on Drakos behind him." He turned to Tenel Ka. "Mara Jade…I told you about her." He stopped to think. "I…I remember yelling at him that I would return to kill him."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't know," he responded in a broken whisper. "I don't know."

She crawled across the bed and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "It was a dream, wasn't it?"

Jacen struggled to keep the desperation out of his voice. "I don't know that either."

He turned and pulled her into his arms holding her tight. She pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes. "What do you know about that woman?"

"Not much. Uncle Luke is very secretive about her past. I do know she was an Imperial. I also know she must have been close enough to the Emperor to have known about his cloning facilities. My guess is she worked for him."

Tenel Ka's eyes grew wide. "Could she be Sith?"

Jacen's expression filled with uneasy worry. "I would think Uncle Luke would know if she was. He's a Grand Master."

"I was told Chancellor Palpatine worked closely with the Jedi Order prior to the Purge. They never saw it coming."

"She killed the Palpatine clones. Why would she do that if she was a Sith?"

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Don't Sith Apprentices always try to kill their master? That's what we learned in the Temple history classes."

He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "That may be true, but as far as I know I could have had a bad dream brought on by that spicy food we ate at dinner."

"You should still keep an eye on her."

He nodded in agreement. "I should keep an eye on both her _and_ my uncle. I definitely need to find out more about her."

.

.

 

"I don't know why your sister insists I come over and have dinner with your family." Mara complained as she walked down the long ornate hallway of the former Imperial Palace, now rechristened the Palace of the Republic. The grandiose building was not only the center of government but also housed many of the political elite including the former Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo and her husband Han.

"She just wants to personally thank you for discovering the identity of our mother," Luke explained as he straightened the hem of his civilian tunic. Normally he wore his Jedi robes, but for family functions he often came garbed in casual civilian attire. Today he was wearing a dark blue tunic over black trousers tucked into highly polished boots of the same color. He looked over to Mara admiring her outfit. It was a classic little black dress that she had borrowed from Jaina. He realized she should have clothing of her own. If he expected her to stay at the Temple she should receive some sort of stipend.

"You look nice." He smiled when Mara blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. It's Jaina's."

"I'm glad you are getting along well with my niece. She should be at dinner tonight."

A slight frown touched her lips. "Does that mean Jacen will be at this family function."

"I suppose." He gazed at her questioningly. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, as long as he behaves himself. If you recall the first time we met I had just regained consciousness and found his lips pressed against mine."

Luke chuckled at the memory. "He was doing rescue breathing."

She gave a snort. "I didn't realize that involved the use of the tongue."

Luke stopped and stared at Mara in disbelief. "He put his tongue in your mouth?"

She tried to keep a straight face but failed. "I'm joking. Or at least he wasn't doing it while I was conscious."

Luke frowned as he continued moving. "Don't joke about that. Jacen is already on secret probation with me. His flirtatious manner is starting to bring discredit on the Jedi Order. I've never seen a man go through so many women. It's like he is purposely chasing them away." He shook his head incredulously. "But the women keep flowing his way…unfortunately they never stick around."

She gave him a knowing look. "Perhaps he's doing a variation of your no attachment philosophy. Bed the women but just don't get too attached." She arched a questioning eyebrow. "That's the Jedi way, right?"

Luke let out a calming breath. "I hope he's not bastardizing the philosophy in that way. It is supposed to bring the Jedi Order to the forefront of a person's life. The order must come first and that is nearly impossible if you have a spouse and children. Human nature will always put your loved ones before an institution. The no attachment tenet removes that hurdle."

"Does that mean you wouldn't put your sister, your niece or nephew above the order? Would you standby and let them die if it came down to preserving the Jedi order or their lives?"

Luke shook his head. "I can't foresee a situation arising where that would ever happen."

Mara scoffed. "But you can see that situation arising if you had a wife and child? Either you are coldhearted toward your next of kin or you're lying."

Luke stopped and folded his arms across his chest taking up a defensive posture. "I'm not lying. I think there is a difference. A person will make extreme sacrifices to protect a child. Just look at what my father did."

She stared back at him unflinching. "You don't think he would have committed atrocities to save a nephew, a niece or perhaps his mother?"

Luke thought about it. "No, I don't think so."

Mara turned and continued walking down the hall. "Then you would have thought wrong."

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm stopping her progress. "What do you mean? Was there more in Palpatine's journals than what you told me?"

She shook his hand off her arm. "There were at least a thousand pages in his journal. I could talk to you from now until Fete week and not have told you everything." She looked down to the floor and back up to Luke, her face softening. "I told you I would tell you everything. Do we have to discuss this now? I'm nervous enough about meeting the entire Solo clan. I don't need you all uptight and frustrated over your absurd non-attachment decision."

"I'm not uptight," he said defensively as he continued down the hall toward his sister's apartment before stopping in front of a large white door with ornate trim. He pushed the door indicator and waited. Eventually his brother-in-law Han opened the door.

"There you are. Why are you always fashionably late when I'm hungry?" Han turned to Mara and smiled. "Are you going to introduce me to your date?"

"She's not my date," Luke mumbled. "Mara, this is Han Solo, former General of the Rebellion, smuggler and scoundrel. Han this is Mara Jade."

Han gave his classic lopsided grin as he shook Mara's hand. "Pleased to meet you. And just to be clear, the 'former' title only applies to the first two vocations."

Mara gave a good-humored grin. "Once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel. It's nice to know some things never change."

Han led them both into the apartment. "Leia fell for me because of my roguish ways. I don't want to disappoint her." He led them into a dining room filled with a large table adorned with expensive porcelain dishes, silver utensils and crystal glassware. The smell of cooked meat and exotic vegetables filled the air.

Seated at the table were Leia, Jacen, Jaina and a young man in a New Republic military uniform that Luke did not recognize. When Mara entered the room both men stood in a chivalrous display of manners. Luke walked up to Jaina's date and introduced himself. "We haven't met. I'm Luke Skywalker."

The man shook his hand vigorously. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Jagged Fel Commander of the 99th Fighter Wing."

"The Fighting Shriek-hawks." Luke was impressed. "I've heard of your Fighter Wing. You've seen a lot of action against pirates terrorizing the mid-rim zones. You've done an excellent job securing that area of the galaxy." The two men broke contact and Luke gave his sister an apologetic smile. "Sorry I'm late." He motioned to Mara. "Leia, Commander Fel, this is Mara Jade."

"We've already met," Jag said with a grin.

"Oh." Luke looked at Mara inquisitively.

"At the club," Mara clarified.

"Ohhh!" The word was drawn out as he wondered if this was one of the obnoxious men who bothered Mara that night.

Mara laughed obviously picking up on his thoughts. "Commander Fel was not one of the cretins I ran into at the club." She smiled at the man. "In fact he was the perfect gentleman." Her eyes fixated on Jaina. "Did you two get a chance to fly against each other?"

Luke thought he saw a blush form on his niece's face. "We did. Commander Fel is an exceptional pilot."

"Are we going to eat sometime tonight?" Jacen interrupted as he impatiently fidgeted with his napkin. "I'm starved."

"Sorry," Luke said with a smile as he held out a chair for Mara and then sat down himself. He gave his nephew a furtive glance surprised that Jacen did not have a date for the evening.

Han removed a cover from the serving tray in the middle of the table revealing thick Bantha steaks. "Dig in folks."

The meal was fantastic. Han had grilled the steaks himself using his _'secret'_ marinade. Luke never asked for the ingredients. His brother-in-law once told him it was a Wookiee recipe. Knowing that, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the secret.

The desserts were brought out by his sister's protocol droid, See Threepio, who greeted Luke enthusiastically as he handed out fruit and cream parfaits to the guests. After dinner they went to the sitting room to talk. To Luke's great relief his sister didn't grill Mara on her past. Earlier he told Leia and Han that Mara was an Imperial and requested that they respect her privacy. He wished he had made the same request to Jacen.

"So, Mara, where did you grow up?" Jacen lifted a glass of wine to his lips and sipped while waiting for an answer.

Sitting on a small divan, Mara shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Here."

"On Coruscant? Or this specific sector?" Jaina asked. She was sitting in a cozy love chair with Jagged Fel.

"I mean…" Mara hesitated for a moment choosing her words carefully. "Here on Coruscant."

Luke was certain she actually meant _'here'_ as in the Imperial Palace. If she was a spy that would make sense that she might live near the Emperor.

"Where on Coruscant?" Jacen continued to pry.

Luke decided to change the subject. "What are you two doing after dinner?" He gave his niece and Fel a forced smile.

Jaina and Jag looked at each other. Luke didn't know why couples always did that. It was like they needed to communicate telepathically and come to a silent consensus before they could answer. "It's carnival week. We thought we would go to on some rides and try our luck at the games." Jaina looked at Mara and smiled. "You should come with us...you too Jacen."

Luke's nephew looked over to Mara and smiled. "That would be great. It will give me a chance to get to know you better." He hesitated for a split second before he motioned to his sister and Jag. "For all of us to get to know you better." He gave Mara a warm, friendly grin.

Luke became unsettled with Jacen's flirtatious behavior. The last thing he needed was his womanizing nephew irritating Mara Jade and running her off. She had a wealth of information that he wanted to tap, plus he was positive she could be the key to discovering what great danger might lurk in the not-so-distant future. He needed to dissuade Jacen from bothering her.

He walked over to where Mara sat and casually placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Jacen, I promised to bring Mara to the film festival tonight."

Jacen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? You know that sounds like more fun than the carnival. Maybe I'll join you."

Luke's ire rose as he sat down next to Mara. He already told Jacen Mara wasn't comfortable around him. He couldn't understand why the young man persisted in pursuing the woman. He would have to resort to more drastic measures to get Jacen to stand down. "Jacen, I'm fifty-three years old…I don't need a chaperone."

Jacen's brow furrowed. "Chaperone? I just thought I could tag along."

Luke reached out and took Mara's hand in his, their fingers interlaced. He felt Mara tense slightly at the contact, but then relax. " _It's a date,"_ Luke clarified _._ "We would like some privacy, if you don't mind." He rose pulling Mara to her feet, hoping she didn't start questioning his odd behavior. To his surprise she simply smiled and turned to the others in the room. "I had a delightful evening."

Luke thanked his sister and Han and said goodbye to the others. He almost chuckled at the shocked expressions on their faces.

He kept hold of Mara's hand and he practically pulled her away from the apartment and his lecherous nephew. Mara eventually dragged him to a stop and held up their clasped hands. "You mind telling me what's this is about."

Luke immediately pulled his hand away. "Sorry. I wanted to get you away from Jacen before he did or said something that would make you leave in a huff." He shook his head in annoyance. "That boy can be persistent when he sees something he wants…and I think he wants you."

Disappointment shone in her eyes. "So the date, the handholding…it was all subterfuge?"

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated over the whole situation. "Yes…no…not really." He saw the hurt in her eyes and became worried that the fiery temper she displayed in his office might flare up again. He reached out and took her hands in his giving them a gentle squeeze. "I do want to spend some time with you. I enjoy your company." A boyish smirk crossed his face. "Believe it or not, I like the irreverent way you interact with me. It reminds me of my time with Rogue squadron before the destruction of the first Death Star. Back then, I was just one of the guys hanging around with friends." He gave her hands another squeeze before letting go. "I miss the playful camaraderie." He turned and started walking down the corridor. "I just don't want to develop friendships that I have to keep at arms length. I've made a vow on non-attachment and it limits the type of relationships I can have." He looked over to her nervously. "Not that I'm suggesting you are interested in any type of relationship…it's just…I can't…you know…the whole non-attachment vow." He felt like slapping himself in the head. Why was he rambling?

She looked deeply in his eyes, searching. "You are fifty-three years old. How many years have you given to the Jedi Order? Twenty, thirty? You've given so much. Don't you think you deserve more? Don't you regret not having what your sister has? A spouse to grow old with…children to raise and maybe one day bouncing grandchildren on your knee? Don't you have any regrets?"

"I can ask you the same thing." He avoided answering the question…mainly because he didn't know the answer. "Don't you have regrets that you're living with?"

Her face tightened. "Knowing what I know now, everything in my life I regret." She took a deep cleansing breath. "That's why I have decided to do things differently and change my life. I'm not going to make the same mistakes." She turned and gave him a resolute expression. "I'm going to look out for Mara Jade and find that happiness that always eluded me."

Luke simply nodded at they walked out of the palace. "That sounds like a good plan."

.

.

 

When Luke and Mara left the Solo apartment all in attendance looked at each other, their faces slack with surprise.

"What the hell just happened?" Leia wondered out loud.

Han simply smirked as he poured himself a shot of whiskey. "That was your brother being a jealous suitor."

"What?" Jaina and Jacen said simultaneously.

Leia shook her head. "It's not possible. For the last thirty years he has avoided women like the plague. Why would things be different now?"

Han sat down in his favorite leather chair as he brought his tumbler of whiskey to his nose, inhaling the aroma. "Because a man can be sexually frustrated for only so long before he snaps…and I think it's Mara Jade putting the snap in the old Grand Master's boxer-brief waistband." He laughed before he downed his drink.

Leia's brow furrowed. "She's a bit young for him."

Han scoffed. "By young, do you mean reproductive age." He smirked as he stood to refill his drink. "That young lady might be your ticket to Aunthood."

Leia thought about it before smiling. "I wouldn't mind being an aunt."

Jacen didn't hear his parents' playful banter as he stared transfixed at the door his uncle and the mysterious woman from Drakos exited. Could she be Sith? Did she have his uncle under some dark influence?

Tenel Ka was right…he would have to keep a close eye on Mara Jade.


	10. Chapter 10

" _The Betrayal of Chancellor Palpatine the Just_." Mara made a scoffing sound while reading the marquee. "After reading his journal it should read _'The Betrayal of Chancellor Palpatine the Jackass."_

Luke chuckled as he purchased two tickets to the show. "As you can imagine this is an Imperial propaganda film. It should be interesting to see Palpatine's sanitized and whitewashed version of what happened." He handed Mara a ticket before opening the entry door for her.

"Thank you. It is nice to see chivalry hasn't died in the last thirty years."

"I'm sure you will find there are plenty of men your age that are polite and chivalrous. Commander Fel appears to be a fine young man."

A smile touched her lips as they strolled through the lobby. "He is a wonderful catch, but I think Jaina has latched onto him." She gave him a furtive glance. "Besides _'you'_ are men my age."

"Technically," he admitted. "We were born at the same time, but now I'm graying in the temples and closing in on retirement."

She stopped and ran a finger over the gray in his hair. "You look sophisticated." Her eyes raked down his body. "And you have held up very well through the years."

Luke blushed. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mara Jade?"

She broke out in laughter. "Maybe I am one of those women who strive for the unattainable." She grabbed him by the sleeve and guided him to the darkened theater and moved to in the back row. "Can you see alright from here?"

Luke frowned. "Are you suggesting that my old eyes might not be able to focus on that faraway holo projection?"

"No, I just know people have certain distances from the show that they prefer. She folded down her padded seat and sat down. "I like the rear because I don't want people at my back."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said jokingly.

She smiled wide in disbelief. "Was that some sort of play on words?"

"Certainly not. Grand Masters don't partake in jovial wordplay. We're the uptight frustrated types, remember?" He grinned letting her know he was teasing.

The lights dimmed and the two settled down to watch the holo. The beginning of the film had a slow written introductory crawl:

_The Old Republic was at war. Millions of brave Clone Troopers faced off against the evil Separatist droid army. Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo works tirelessly to lead the Republic to victory…but there are those who wish to thwart his virtuous efforts._

_Only through perseverance and tenacity will the Republic prevail._

Mara chuckled in the darkened theater before leaning over and whispered into Luke's ear. "Nothing about that man was virtuous."

The opening scene had Palpatine's advisors and security guards warning him that there have been threats on his life and that he should stay in his office and not go out into the public.

The man playing Chancellor Palpatine was tall, regal and exceedingly handsome with salt-and-pepper hair and a strong jaw. "No!" he theatrically pronounced. "I won't hide in my office when the people need reassurance during these dark days. They draw comfort from my presence. I represent the people of Coruscant and the Republic. I must show them that I have every confidence in the Grand Army of the Republic and the Coruscant Security Forces."

The next scene has the Chancellor visiting an orphanage, kissing babies and giving his best grandfatherly routine. Luke could hear Mara snickering and doing her best to not disturb the other holofilm patrons. She needn't bother. Half of the audience found the portrayal of Palpatine amusing. There was a visit to a children's hospital before the Chancellor's last stop—a soup kitchen in the poorest area of Coruscant.

Luke turned and whispered in Mara's ear. "I have a hard time believing Palpatine had a charitable bone in his body."

She laughed nodding in agreement.

The elderly statesman smiled warmly as the indigent humans and aliens flowed into the soup kitchen. The down and trodden cried tears of joy when they saw their fearless leader had risked assassination attempts in order to serve them food.

Mara leaned in to Luke. "Ugh…this is so sickly sweet I think I'm going to puke."

He chuckled. "You mean the Emperor never served bread and soup to the down-and-out?"

"More likely he sent Death Squads to clear out the destitute vermin."

Suddenly the atmosphere of the movie changed. Three men in tattered robes and hoods entered the soup kitchen. Their eyes shifted around the chamber, checking out the locations of the guards. A dark skinned man nodded to the others before all three reached under their robes pulling out lightsabers. "Death to the Republic!" they shouted as they started slicing and beheading innocent people aimlessly.

"What is this?" the Palpatine actor stuttered and cringed back in fear. "You are Jedi. You are supposed to be guardians of freedom."

The dark skin Jedi pulled down his cowl revealing cold black eyes and a shaved head. "The Jedi have been the lapdogs to the senate for too long. It is time that we rule the Galaxy!"

Palpatine moved forward his hands in a placating gesture. "Please don't hurt anybody else. It's me you want."

The leader of the Jedi gave a caustic laugh. "Do you think I care about these motherkriff'n beggars?" He then stretched his empty hand toward Palpatine sending Force lightning directly into the Chancellor's face. The actor screamed and rolled on the floor begging the Jedi to spare the lives of the innocents. The special effects crew then did a great job melting the handsome actors features into the distorted, wrinkly face Luke was familiar with."

The Jedi moved forward lightsabers blazing ready to chop the chancellor into little pieces before a platoon of Clone Troopers rushed in to save the politician and killing the Jedi.

The Captain of the guard called in the report. "The Jedi have attempted to assassinate the Chancellor in a coup attempt."

Luke went to whisper something to Mara just as she was leaning in to do the same. Both froze when their lips brushed against each other. Luke should have pulled back, but he didn't, it had been so long since he had been this close to a woman. He forgot how great it felt.

There was a bright flash of a holoimager before man a few rows in front of them stood and dashed out of the theater.

"What was that?"

Luke groaned. "The paparazzi. Our near kiss will be on every holonet show by tomorrow morning."

"You almost kissed a woman. Big deal. Perhaps we should really give them something to talk about." She grinned mischievously as she leaned in and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips. "There, if you are going to suffer over this, you might as well do the deed."

He looked at her lips as they pulled away and felt the blood thicken in his veins. He needed to get out of here before he did something he regretted. He stood and looked down at Mara. "I think I should go. You are more than welcome to stay."

She stood. "No, I think I know how this movie ends anyway. Spoiler alert: the Chancellor becomes Emperor and starts blowing up planets…probably under some innocent pretense… like it was blocking the path for a new hyperspace lane."

Luke couldn't help but smile. "I really don't want to see who they cast to play me blowing up the first Death Star. It'll probably be a cross-eyed duffus that just got a lucky shot." He offered Mara his arm as he escorted her out of the theater. "So, does that count as the date I owe you?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "I think it is half a date, but I'll cut you some slack. You probably need the remainder of the night to pen a response to the scandalous rumors."

He sighed deeply. "I probably will have to respond to the rumors." He turned to her questioningly. "What should I say? You are in this as much as I am. The public will want to know your identity and all the details."

She thought about it for a moment. "Tell them I am just a friend…and you were doing rescue breathing."

He poked her with his elbow. "Funny Mara."

"It _is_ funny." They walked out of the theater and flagged down an airtaxi. "Don't tell them anything. I'd doubt they will discover my true identity and if they do I will simply say I look just like my mother the former Imperial Spy. I even took her name."

He blew out a breath. "I guess that will have to do, but realize they will give you a moniker. Before you know it you will be labeled the redheaded temptress or the green-eyed seductress."

"I'd prefer the Grand Master's erotic enchantress."

He shook his head. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Her green eyes grew bright. "Immensely."

He looked down at her and grinned. "You know what? So am I."


	11. Chapter 11

Luke had just settled down in his office's desk chair when the entry chime rang. He reached across his desk and pushed the intercom button. "Come on in."

A sheepish looking Jacen Solo entered the office, datapad in hand. "Uncle Luke, I want to apologize for last night." He averted his eyes and shuffled his feet nervously. "I honestly wasn't trying to romantically pursue Miss Jade and I certainly didn't know you two were dating."

' _Dating,_ ' Luke sighed at the word but knew Jacen had every right to believe it was just that…after all he told him it was a date. "It's alright Jacen. I am sorry that I was abrupt with you. Miss Jade finds you a little abrasive when it comes to your flirtatious nature. It was a date only because I promised to bring her to the movies in exchange for information concerning Palpatine's journals. That seemed an equitable exchange. We're not really dating."

Jacen's eyes narrowed as he cocked the side of his head questioningly. "In that case, I'm a little confused over the holonet story I saw today."

Luke's head almost dropped to his desk. "That didn't take long." He looked up at Jacen. "I assume the story is on your datapad." He reached out a hand. "Let me see how much damage control this is going to take."

Jacen passed over the datapad with the story already highlighted. The headline was: **_Grand Master found kissing woman half his age at local theater._**

The follow on story wasn't any better.

_Last night Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker, disguised in civilian clothing, was seen walking into a theater with a very beautiful and young redheaded woman. After kissing in the theater the couple snuck out of the cinema to search for a more private setting. The identity of the woman is unknown, but it is believed the Grand Master has set up a love nest for the beautiful temptress within the Temple grounds. Could wedding bells be in the future for this once confirmed bachelor?_

Luke tossed the datapad on his desk. "I see they went with the moniker Temptress. Mara will be disappointed."

Jacen's brow rose. "Is any of this true? People in the Temple are already asking me questions."

Luke shook his head. "We weren't kissing. We both turned to talk to each other at the same time and our lips met."

Jacen picked up the datapad and scrutinized the holo before looking back up to his uncle. "Is that the story you are going with?" He shot Luke a wry grin. "So you never kissed?"

"No…well yes." He closed his eyes in frustration. "Mara kissed me afterwards because she said if I was going to have publicity problems I might as well have done the deed." He looked up at Jacen wide-eyed. "But it was just a friendly peck on the lips. Nothing else. I brought her back to her room and I left." He motioned toward the datapad. "This is all blown out of proportion."

Jacen sat down in a chair. "Uncle Luke, you're a grown man. Nobody would begrudge you some happiness."

His cheeks heated. "Even if I were to throw aside my non-attachment vow…she's way too young for me. I'd look like a lecherous old man."

"You'd look like one hell of a lucky old man."

Luke became flustered and decided to change the subject. "If you weren't interested in her, then why did you want to tag along? It definitely looked like you wanted to be around her…why?"

Jacen's jovial mood changed. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. After a short pause he simply said, "No reason."

Luke frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I can tell you're hiding something. What is it?"

Jacen shook his head. "It was just a bad dream about you and her. It's nothing…it just got me worried."

Luke sat forward in his seat. "Tell me about it."

Jacen took a couple deep breaths. "I'd rather not."

The Jedi Master sat back in his chair. "Let me tell you a story about your grandfather that I recently discovered. When he was a Jedi he secretly married. He kept having dreams that his wife and child would die. He couldn't tell his Master because of the non-attachment code. He would have been kicked out of the Jedi Order. Instead he consulted a Sith for help." He gazed at Jacen intently. "Don't make the same mistake. I'm your family and your Jedi Master. You can tell me anything, especially when it comes to possible visions of the future. I take these things very seriously."

Jacen sat silently for a few moments, deep in thought. Eventually he took a deep breath and started his story. "I was interested in keeping an eye on Mara Jade because I don't quite trust her. She was surrounded by Sith clones…I was worried she might be Sith and has been exerting some dark influence over you." He reached back and scratched his head in thought. "I mean, look at what she's done in little over a week. She went from a complete stranger to living in the Jedi Temple, befriending the Grand Master and she's even managed to put a crack in your non-attachment code…whether you want to admit it or not."

Luke's first reaction was to dismiss Jacen's belief as ridiculous, but he promised the boy he would take his concerns seriously. "I don't sense anything evil from her, Jacen. I think she is a woman who worked for the Empire and now wants a second chance. I would know if she was Sith."

Jacen shook his head in disagreement. "Palpatine fooled the entire Jedi order for years and he was a Sith Lord. We found her in an Imperial laboratory on Drakos. You and I both know that place reeked of the darkside. Plus, you admitted to me that you felt compelled to go there. Why would the Force guide you there? Maybe _she_ is the dark threat."

Luke shook his head. "I just can't see it."

Jacen's eyes narrowed. "Why? Because she's a good kisser?"

"That's not funny Jacen." Luke's voice took on a hard edge, galled at his nephew's insolence.

"Sorry, sorry." Jacen waved his hands in a gesture of surrender before dropping them to his lap and leaning forward and giving Luke a challenging gaze. "The question is valid. Why are you so sure? You only know what she's told you. She _was_ in a Sith cloning facility. I don't know how much she has revealed to you, but did you confirm any of it?"

Luke felt a little embarrassed. "No, but she did kill the Palpatine clones. Why would she do that?"

Jacen raised an eyebrow. "Why would an apprentice kill the Sith Master? Come on?"

Luke had to admit, he had a point there. "You don't know if she was an apprentice to anyone," Luke pointed out.

"Okay, let's say she wasn't an apprentice and for whatever reason she killed the clones." Jacen's eyes went wide in realization. "She told us that Palpatine's spirit was supposed to occupy one of his clones…what if he showed up and all of them are dead…so he took over her body instead?"

A shiver went down Luke's spine. He didn't want to imagine he got a kiss from Palpatine in a darkened theater last night. "No, no, no. My gut tells me she's exactly who she says she is. She's not a Sith or possessed by a Sith. I believe she's the key to finding the threat, though. She has information from Palpatine's journals that will help us. That's why the Force guided me to her." He said the words with as much confidence as possible, but he could hear the doubt in his voice. He gazed at Jacen questioningly. "What happened in your dream? What drove you to this conclusion?"

Jacen shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I saw you. I don't know where you were, but Mara was nearby. You had wild eyes and a crazed look on your face…like a Sith. You were practically snarling at me and I said…" he hesitated.

"You said what?"

"I said I would come back and kill you." He ran a hand over his face. "Why would I say that?"

Luke was somewhat startled by the admission. "It could be merely a dream." He looked down at his desk drumming his fingers nervously. "I don't know how to ease your fears. If she was a super Sith that could hide the darkside from me…she wouldn't admit it." He looked over to Jacen. "I don't want to put up walls of suspicion around her. Until we discover something substantial suggesting she is darkside, we should treat her like we have been. Sometimes a dream is just a dream. Besides, what benefit would she have coming to the Temple if she was Sith? It is the worst place to hide. I assure you a Sith would be more interested in seizing control of the government than seducing an aging Grand Master."

"Unless she wanted to have powerful Sith children."

Luke stood and glowered at his nephew. "Jacen now you are being ridiculous. Are you actually suggesting Palpatine took over the body of a beautiful woman and didn't immediately go out into the galaxy to conquer the New Republic? Instead this body-snatching-Palpatine waits thirty years with the master plan of seducing and becoming impregnated by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order so we can raise a Sith brood as a family? Really? Is that the story _you're_ going with?"

Jacen's serious demeanor faded as he gave his uncle a hangdog grin. "That does sound a little farfetched, doesn't it?"

Luke smiled. "I think so. I'll tell you what. If you are so worried you can sit in on any briefings I have with her concerning what she knows about Imperial facilities and you can come along on any missions. You are my best Jedi, after all."

Jacen smiled warmly. "Thank you for not dismissing my concerns out of hand." His smile grew wider. "Truthfully, I really hope she is exactly who she says she is…because you look happy with her." He held up the datapad holo as proof.

Luke sat back down heavily. "Don't start with that again."

"Okay, I won't, but once mom sees this, expect to be answering some questions."

Luke sighed deeply. "Knowing Leia, she's probably planning the wedding."

Jacen laughed. "And buying baby clothes."


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day Jacen spotted Mara Jade walking down the temple corridors heading toward his uncle's office.

"Miss Jade! Miss Jade!" She turned and waited as he jogged up to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked him up and down suspiciously. "What about?"

He ran an agitated hand through his hair before giving her an rueful smile. "I want to apologize if I ever did or said anything to offend you. My uncle told me you found me abrasive and warned me to stop flirting with you."

Mara grinned as she crossed her arms across her chest and rocked back on her heels. "Did he now? That's interesting. Did he say ' _leave her alone she's my Temple Temptress and stay away from our love nest_!"

He let out a short laugh and shook his head. "You've seen the news, I see."

"Yes I did." She let out a sigh. "I feel a little bad about it. He did warn me it would happen. I didn't think it would be this bad, though. I swear the people around here are looking at me like I must be a mind-witch trying to enchant their Grand Master."

Jacen smile faltered remembering his conversation with his uncle about Sith influence. His change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by Mara. "Jacen, I am very good at reading people…exceptionally good." She stared at him, her eyes unflinching. "And I can tell you don't trust me."

Jacen gave a slight shrug, not denying it.

"I respect that." She stepped back and leaned against the hallway wall. "I would be suspicious if I were in your shoes. Why was I there in Palpatine's cloning facility? Who am I? Those are all valid questions."

Jacen straightened his shoulders. "I don't have a need to know, but did you at least tell my uncle everything?"

Mara looked down to the ground. "No." She looked up at him and smiled smugly. "But you Jacen are hiding something also."

He frowned. "About what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I found something your uncle said about you suspicious. He said you are with woman after woman but they never stick around. I started to wonder why? Now, I have met your father. He's a charismatic scoundrel. Your mother is the epitome of grace and your sister is friendly and secure in her abilities. Your uncle is a kind and wise man who still maintains his boyish charm. Why did you turn out so dysfunctional when it comes to members of the opposite sex?" She looked him up and down. "It can't be your looks. You are a handsome man."

Jacen was caught off guard by this line of conversation. "I don't like commitment."

Mara snorted. "I think it is much more than that. Your uncle thought you were driving women away."

The more she talked the more flustered he became. "What's this have to do with anything?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I just want to point out that we all have our secrets for our own reasons." She paused for a moment in thought. "I'll tell you what. Let's go to your uncle's office and if you tell your secret , I'll reveal mine. Deal?"

Jacen worried about what Tenel Ka would say if she found out, but he remembered the story Luke told him about his grandfather. Secrets could lead to great pain and sorrow. Perhaps it was time to come clean. "Can it stay between the three of us?"

"I would definitely prefer that when it comes to my secret. I promise to keep your confidence."

He thought it over before nodding his head in agreement. "Let's go see Uncle Luke."

.

.

Luke Skywalker looked up from his reading when Mara and Jacen entered his office. His eyes flickered warily to Jacen hoping he wasn't bothering her or worse—accusing her of being a bodysnatched Sith.

"Can I help you?"

Mara reached into her tunic pocket and pulled out a small datapad. "I recorded everything I could remember from Palpatine's journals that might help you. I documented the locations of laboratories, secret projects, people who worked for him that might still be Imperial sympathizers. Everything that I can remember."

Luke took the datapad with a surprised smile. "You must have been working on this nonstop."

She nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, when I'm not out on hot dates."

Luke blushed but remained silent. He looked to Jacen. "And why are you here?"

Before Jacen could answer Mara Jade chimed in. "Jacen here thinks I'm keeping secrets from you."

Luke gave his nephew a disapproving look. "I thought we had an understanding Jacen."

"I didn't say anything to her." He turned to Mara. "She has an uncanny ability of interpreting a person's body language and reading between the lines."

Mara moved over to the couch and sat down leaning an elbow on the armrest. "Don't blame him. He didn't say anything. I figured it out all on my own." She sat back into the cushions. "And he's right. I haven't been totally truthful…but I told you upfront I wanted to keep some things to myself.

Luke nodded. "You did…but you want to tell me now? Why?"

She looked over to Jacen and smirked. "Because I am dying to find out Jacen's secret and I promised that if he reveals his, I'll reveal mine."

Luke looked back at his nephew somewhat surprised. "You've been keeping a secret from me?"

Jacen heaved a sigh. "It is nothing bad…just private."

"Oh." Luke mulled that over. "If it a personal matter and not dangerous…I'll respect your privacy."

Jacen gestured his head toward Mara. "But I want to discover her secret."

Mara chuckled. "First you have to fess up."

He went over to the chair in front of his uncle's desk and sat down heavily. "I'm not a loser womanizer. I never get past a first date because I don't want to. I am in love with a woman who doesn't want our relationship known…and because I was somewhat a philanderer previously she wanted me to maintain the appearance so nobody became suspicious."

Luke's brow furrowed. "Why? Is she of a different species and dating a human is taboo?"

"Are you dating a barabell?" Mara asked with a teasing voice. "I heard they look down on interspecies relationships."

Jacen turned to her and glowered. "No, she's human."

"Why the secrecy?" Luke asked.

Jacen took a deep breath and just came out with it. "It's Tenel Ka. Her parents want to marry her off to some noble. I want to marry her. She needs to convince her parents that I would be a suitable mate."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "Why wouldn't you be suitable? You're a Jedi and the son of the former Princess of Alderaan."

"And the grandson of the Queen of Naboo," Mara pointed out.

"Both of whom are former nobles."

"Hmmm." Luke drummed his fingers on his desk. "Perhaps we can think of a way to convince her parents that you are worthy." He turned to Mara. "Meanwhile, I think you have something to tell me."

She grimaced slightly. "Okay, but reserve judgment until I am done with my story." She paused as she collected her thoughts. "I was more than an Imperial Spy. I was something called _The Emperor's Hand."_

Luke gave her a questioning look. "I've never heard of the term. What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Imperial Sentinels?"

Luke nodded. "Giant clones controlled by darkside adepts or the Imperial Inquisitors."

"Right," Mara confirmed. "They are lobotomized drones completely controlled by their Master. They have no will of their own…and therefore somewhat stupid and only useful as guards." She took a deep breath. "Palpatine decided that he wanted an independent agent that he can control when necessary. I was his experiment. From the time I was a little girl I trained with weapons and espionage and learned all types of useful skills, but the main training was Palpatine's mental control over me. He would tell me what to do and could monitor my progress through the Force. He could pop into my head at any time. If need be he could take control over my body and make me do things against my will."

Luke's eyes went wide. "What would he make you do?"

"Kill people," she said softly. "I never targeted Rebels, but I did go after crooked Imperial officers, crime lords or deserters." She leaned forward and looked down between her feet. "I only killed a handful of people and hated it. I think that's why he selected me to wait for him and care for his clones if he died. He thought I could never take a life without him first exerting control."

"And he thought wrong obviously," Jacen whispered.

"After reading his journals…I was so kriff'n mad. My whole life was a lie. So yes, I killed them. I turned off the cloning tubes and let them all die…slowly, but while unconscious."

Luke sat silently for a moment, letting the information sink in before turning to Jacen. "Does that ease your concerns?"

He shrugged. "It could simply be a story to hide the real truth."

Mara turned and glared at Jacen. "And what would that be?"

Jacen blushed. "Nothing. It was a stupid theory."

Luke's lips twitched into a smile. "Jacen thought Palpatine's spirit might have entered your body when he discovered his clones dead."

"What!" she shouted before giving a shudder. "Jacen, Palpatine has never ever been in my body dead or alive." She made a face. "Great! I'm going to have that horrible image floating around in my head all day."

"Sorry," Jacen responded with a hint of amusement.

Luke chuckled. "Shall we see what you put down on the datapad." He looked to Jacen. "If you're satisfied with her explanation, that is."

"I am."

Luke smiled. "Good, now that all the secrets are out we can get down to business."

.

.

Hours later they identified two Imperial bases that were previously unknown to the Jedi.

Luke examined the datapad. "There was a weapons division located on Jagga II and a biological/Chemical research laboratory on Darten six."

"Darten Six?" Jacen looked to his uncle. "Can I see the datapad? That planet sounds familiar."

Luke handed over the device and Jacen tapped on the screen for a few seconds before finding the information he needed. "Now I remember. Darten Six is the future site of a major hyperspace lane hub that connects the inner core to wild space. From there a person can jump over to various trade routes. It's a big project that is due to be complete in a year or so. It was previously an uninhabited planet. Now it has a big population of workers and land prospectors that are selling out parcels of the planet for new industry and homes. It could be a major metropolis within a decade."

Luke scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "A previously uninhabited planet that is suddenly becoming populated and it was once the home of an Imperial Bio/chem laboratory…what can go wrong?" He turned to Mara. "Have you ever been there before?"

She nodded. "Once. Palpatine thought the senior scientist was selling secrets…lucky for him, he wasn't. I think I could find the location."

Luke stood from his desk. "Good. You two pack a bag. We're going to Darten Six."


	13. Chapter 13

Darten Six was once a dirtball planet devoid of intelligent life and whose indigent life forms consisted of scrub grass, insects and a few small reptilian species that could survive in the dry landscape. Ten years prior scientists doing a planetary survey of the world discovered vast underground water reserves. The New Republic drilled hundreds of wells and did their best to attract people to the area. Initially only hardy farmers moved to the planet with the promise of free land and a stipend from the New Republic in exchange for working the land, planting fruit trees, crops, and grazing herd animals. The goal was to have the planet self-sufficient within a decade. Eventually entrepreneurs realized the location of the planet would be perfect for a hyperspace lane hub. Hundreds of thousands of engineers and workers descended on the planet with large construction equipment and began building enormous ground side docking bays and orbital stations. What the New Republic didn't know was the planet was also once the site of a top secret Imperial biological/Chemical research facility. It was unknown if the laboratory was still active or left abandoned decades ago.

Jacen, Mara and Luke were sitting in the cockpit of a J-11 Shuttle orbiting the dusty planet. It was a small cargo transport big enough for two crew cabins and a small cargo bay. Currently they were transporting a SoroSuub Recon Speeder built for speed and durability.

Jacen looked over the planetary maps with Mara Jade. "You said the laboratory was built into the side of a mountain on the Northern hemisphere." He turned to her and gave a sarcastic grin. "Thank you, that narrows it down to about a million square kilometers. There are five mountain ranges in that vicinity."

Mara feigned annoyance before she leaned forward in her seat and punched him on the shoulder.

"Knock it off you two," Luke said mockingly. "Don't make me turn this vehicle around."

Jacen laughed. "You sound like my dad."

Luke grinned, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue. "Who do you think I heard it from? Whenever Leia and I would bicker in the Falcon he'd say that to us."

Mara closed her eyes, shutting out their banter, and thought back to the time she visited the planet. "I was told the mountain where the lab was located was an extinct volcano. The Imperials used the maze of lava tubes as passageways throughout the mountain. From what I remember the laboratory was at least a kilometer into the mountain from its hidden entrance. How many extinct volcanoes are on this planet?"

"You should have told me that in the first place," Jacen groused. He pushed a few buttons on the navigation display. "There are three volcanoes on the planet. Two active in the southern hemisphere and one dead volcano in the northern region."

"I have planetary permission to land outside the docking ports." Luke looked over to Jason. "Can you give me coordinates to the most likely area."

Mara was looking over Jacen's shoulder. She reached out and pointed to the screen. "There! The entrance was near a box canyon."

Jacen looked over the navigation data. "Coordinates 44062-43026-44."

Luke punched the numbers into his pilot assist. "We are about twenty minutes out." He rotated in his seat to face the two, his lips drawing into a tight line. "Prep the speeder, grab the survival packs and check the weapons."

Jacen regarded his uncle. "You look uneasy. Please don't tell me _'I have a bad feeling about this'."_

Luke gave his nephew a sidelong glance as he turned back to the piloting controls. "Okay, I won't."

.

.

When they arrived to the entrance of the Imperial laboratory it was obvious that it was no longer operational. One of the durasteel blast doors was lying on the ground and the other was hanging by one hinge.

Jacen and Luke walked up to the tunnel access and stared into the dark abyss for a long time, their faces contorted in concentration. Mara knew they were reaching out with the Force, trying to sense danger.

She tried to search through the Force with them, but felt nothing. Luke told her she had Force abilities, but after the Emperor died she could no longer feel the Force flow through her body. The Grand Master was of the opinion that her long-standing belief that she was only a conduit for the Emperor's power was a mental stumbling block preventing her from touching the Force. She didn't believe she could do it…and therefore she failed. Luke thought the roadblock could be removed with some training.

She frowned at the thought. Did she even want the power back? It brought pain into her life and the death of her parents at the hands of Palpatine. Maybe it was better to live a normal life as a pilot or some other profession.

She walked up next to the two men. "Do you sense anything?"

Luke closed his eyes and grimaced. "There is something dark…but I don't think it is from a living entity. I believe it is darkside Force residue." He opened his eyes and turned to her. "The feeling is very similar to what I felt in Palpatine's cloning facility."

Jacen ran a hand through his hair as he continued to gaze into the dark tunnel. "Do you think there are more Palpatine clones inside?"

Luke gave a shrug. "We'll never know until we check it out?" He glanced at Mara. "Did you say you drove a speeder through the tunnels to the laboratory."

She nodded. "It was deep inside the mountain."

Jacen walked toward the passageway, his hand resting on the butt of his blaster while his other hand lingered near his lightsaber. She could tell that both Jedi were tense and she had a feeling they were downplaying the evil they sensed within the tunnels.

Both men carried their lightsaber and blaster. She was once proficient with a lightsaber, but without the Force she'd probably cut her own head off. Instead she carried a small holdout blaster.

Luke fell in step next to his nephew and looked back at Mara who was reluctant to find out what was making two of the most powerful Jedi in galaxy nervous. "I guess we should see if the tunnels are assessable by speeder. It looks like the Imperials blasted the place before they left."

She looked at the tunnel and back to Luke. "Where is that platoon of soldiers you said your sister makes you drag around? Are we going in without backup?"

Luke gave a disarming grin. "I only bring them along to pacify Leia. I didn't tell her I was coming here until we reached orbit. I sent her the coordinates. I suspect the troops will be here in a day or two."

Mara rolled her eyes. "That is not what I would call backup. If we get into trouble they'll be doing a recovery operation instead of a rescue mission."

"I didn't sense any living organisms inside," Luke pointed out.

"The troops are a huge hindrance. We work better without them." Jacen gave a cocky grin. "A Jedi can take care of himself."

Mara threw up her hands. "Fine." She walked toward the shattered blast doors. "I am surprised you two survived this long if you often run off on missions with no contingency plans."

Luke chuckled. "It's more fun rushing into danger blindly and with no forethought as to how to escape."

"It always worked for my father," Jacen added with a laugh.

She gave a disbelieving shake of her head at their cocky, self-assured faith in their abilities. "I would feel more comfortable if we had twenty men with blasters with us."

Luke stopped and looked at Jacen. "She's right, you know." He glanced back at the speeder. "I guess we can wait. It's not fair to put Mara into possible danger. She's not a Jedi."

For some reason Luke agreeing with her made her bristle. She may not have the Force, but she still had all of her fighting skills and she was an expert shot. She pulled out her holdout blaster. "I'm not scared…I'm cautious, but not scared." She walked past them toward the tunnel entrance. "Let's go."

They strode past the doors and into the dusty dark tunnel. Jacen activated a glowrod and held it over his head, illuminating a passage littered with boulders and rubble.

"It looks like we will have to go in on foot," Mara sighed. "That's just great. It is going to take all day to get there if the rest of the tunnel looks like this."

Luke inspected the rubble, ceiling and walls. "I don't see any impact scoring in the tunnel. I don't think an explosion brought down parts of the ceiling."

Jacen examined the tunnel more closely. "It could have been a thermobaric weapon."

"If they used a fuel bomb, wouldn't there be evidence of the fire? Soot or charring of the walls," Mara asked as she ran a hand down the sidewalls. She held up her unstained fingers. "Nothing. I don't think a fireball went through here."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Did the Emperor have you trained in munitions also?"

"Munitions, weapons, hand-to-hand combat. You name it." She leaned against a wall, folding her arms across her chest. "Being the Emperor's Hand was a dangerous profession."

Luke nodded in thought. "So what do you think did this."

She shrugged. "It could be from a natural disaster. An earthquake perhaps."

"Let's hope there isn't any nasty aftershocks." He turned to exit the tunnel. "If we are going on foot we will need our packs with provisions."

.

.

After a few hours of climbing over rubble and squeezing through small openings Mara was exhausted. She didn't realize how much easier things were with the Force. She was once surefooted with inexhaustible energy. Now she was struggling to keep upright. One time she lost her footing while climbing over a boulder. Jacen was behind her and stopped her fall by bringing up his hands and grabbing her butt. She knew he wasn't hitting on her, not with the love of his life back at the temple, but she still didn't like it. She asked if Luke could take up the rear. For some reason she didn't feel uneasy with the Grand Master following her.

Luke blushed when she made the request but acquiesced and surrendered the lead position to Jacen. When they finally found an intact section of the tunnel where they could walk normally, she slowed her pace allowing Jacen to move ahead of them. "Did I embarrass you?" she whispered to Luke.

His face flushed before he cleared his throat and whispered back. "You could have worded your request better."

Now it was Mara's turn to turn red. She hoped her embarrassment couldn't be seen under the warm light of their glowrods. "Sorry. I suppose saying, ' _Luke can you take up the rear? I am tired of Jacen's hands on my butt'_ might imply I would rather have your hands caressing my derriere."

Luke coughed nervously and remained silent for a moment. Eventually he glanced over to her shyly before his lips curled up to a small smile. "My vows don't allow me to touch…but I have to admit, I like the view."

His remark caused her to giggle. She immediately closed her mouth upon hearing such a girlish sound coming from her. She turned away embarrassed and confused.

She's never been attracted to older men before, so why now? She made a furtive glance over to Luke. There was graying at the temples of his blond hair, his face was handsome with beautiful blue eyes and an adorable boyish grin. He was wearing a jumpsuit instead of his Jedi robes, allowing her to see the play of his muscles under the fabric. When he was in the lead position she had to admit the view was fabulous. She grinned as she realized why she was attracted to this older man…he was a catch at any age. It was too bad he hung on to that no-attachment nonsense.

"Thank you for the compliment." She reached back and slapped her butt cheek playfully. "I do a lot of lunges."

"So do I." His lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile.

She raised an eyebrow. _Was he fishing for a compliment?_ " I've noticed."

"Arrgggh," Jacen moaned. "Even whispering your voices carry in this tunnel. Why don't you two kiss or something. I am sure all of that sexual tension is not good for an old man's heart."

Luke gave Jacen a withering glare. "Not funny Jacen."

The younger man turned around and walked backwards so to face them. "What's funny is both of you are obviously attracted to each other, but neither wants to admit it."

"I'll admit it," Mara offered nonchalantly.

Both men stopped and stared at her, astonished at the admission. She gave them a confused look. "What? He's a good-looking man with a charming personality. What's there not to like?" She turned to Luke and smiled brightly. "Plus you saved me. I realize now that I didn't think through my actions thirty years ago. I could have ended up in that stasis chamber for a thousand years until the power failed and then I would have suffered the same fate as the clones."

"Technically, I'm the one who saved you," Jacen said with a smirk. "I even did rescue breathing."

Luke turned and glowered at his nephew. "Why don't you go further down the tunnel and reconnoiter until you are out of hearing range."

Jacen flashed a wicked smile. "Sure Uncle Luke." He turned, snickering as he walked away.

When the younger man was out of sight, Mara smiled sadly as she reached up and put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. Don't worry, I understand your vow of chastity." She hesitated for a moment. "Well, I really don't understand it, but I realize you are committed to it." Luke appeared completely flustered. He opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. Mara shook her head in disbelief. "Please don't tell me this shocks you? Jacen told me you have dozens of women fawning all over you."

He reached up and removed her hand from his shoulder and held it between his two palms. "Mara…I don't know what to say." He took a couple quick breaths. "You are beautiful…but I…"

When he trailed off Mara gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't make a big deal out of this. Just because I said I found you attractive doesn't mean I intend to pursue you romantically. I am more than happy to be friends." She cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly. "I didn't screw up the chance of being friends, did I?"

A smile blossomed across Luke's face. "I would love to be friends."

She considered leaning in and giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek but thought better of it. Instead she turned to follow Jacen. She was very surprised when she noticed one of Luke's hands remained holding hers, his grip warm and comforting. She was content to walk hand-in-hand for the rest of the journey, but they heard Jacen cry out to them. "I found something!"

They quickly disconnected and ran down the tunnel toward the younger Jedi.


	14. Chapter 14

Mara and Luke raced down the corridor until they came upon Jacen standing in front of a large metal and transparisteel door covered with biological/Chemical labels along with warnings stating only authorized personnel beyond that point. Jacen was wiping his hand across the dust and dirt covered view panel so he could see inside. He looked through the transparisteel and then back to Mara and Luke who had moved up next to him. "It looks like we found the laboratory." He stepped aside allowing Luke and Mara to take a peek.

Luke motioned to Mara, "After you." She gave him a thin smile before peering through the door view panel.

"I've been to this part of the laboratory," Mara said as she stepped back allowing Luke to view the area. "The left side of the hall has offices, a break area and a locker room for the scientists to change out of their regular clothing and into a positive pressure containment suit. On the right side of the corridor are the individual laboratories." She pointed toward large metal doors embedded with an array of sensors. "To get into the laboratories you have to go through multi-compartment entry vestibules containing showers, a vacuum room and an ultraviolet light room. Only one vestibule door can open at one time and that leads into the negative pressure laboratory."

Jacen let out a low whistle. "What were they working on when you were here?"

She gazed at Jacen gravely. "They were trying enhance the killing capabilities of various chemicals such as hetametabuterin, Zaloxipine and Trihexalophine1138 to name a few."

Luke blew out a breath. "Trihexalophine1138 doesn't need enhancement. It almost destroyed the entire planet of Honoghr during the Clone Wars."

"I think it was the ' _almost'_ part that the Emperor wanted to correct." She turned to Luke. "I was here years before I went into stasis…therefore I have no idea what they were working on when they abandoned the facility." Mara looked over the entry lock. "This is a standard Imperial security deadlock." She let her backpack slip off her shoulders and onto the ground. Kneeling down next to her bag, she rummage through the satchel pulling out a datapad and slicing equipment. "I should be able to get us inside." She looked up to Luke. "If that's what you want."

He looked to the door and then back to Mara. "Do you have any other ideas?"

She stood and faced him, her expression filled with uneasy worry. "We could back out, call in a demolition team and bury this laboratory under a million tons of rubble."

The Jedi leaned against the door and closed his eyes in concentration. He breathed in a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. After a long pause he opened his eyes and gazed at Mara intently, almost apologetically. "I know your idea is probably the safest way to deal with this, but the Force is telling me I need to get inside. There is a reason why I'm here…why we're all here." He gestured toward the door. "I believe I will find my destiny beyond this door. The Force is calling me."

"The Force is calling you," Mara murmured softly. "I guess you can't just tell the Force to leave a message." She didn't wait for an answer but moved to the door lock and proceeded to slice through the security protocols. After working on it for a few minutes she turned to the two Jedi and gave them a grim smile. "This lock has power, so obviously the back-up power system is still functional. Hopefully any nasty chemicals inside are still contained." She returned to her work and eventually the thud of a lock disengaging could be heard. She returned the slicing gear to her pack and pulled it back over her shoulder. "It's open."

The three pulled at the heavy metal door which produced an earsplitting shriek of metal-on-metal as it slowly opened. Luke was the first to enter with lightsaber in hand. He reached over to the wall light switch and flicked it on. The overhead glow panels remained dark, but a row of emergency lights activated in the hallways and in the laboratories.

As they slowly moved into the underground building the impressive size of the facility became apparent. The hallway was at least two-hundred meters in length with dozens and dozens of laboratories lining the corridor. Each research area was visible through a thick transparisteel window. Inside beakers, microscopes, centrifuges and other laboratory equipment could been seen. Danger signs were posted inside and outside the laboratory warning that chemical irritants were stored inside.

The first three research areas were similar. It wasn't until they reached the fourth laboratory that they noticed something different.

Luke's brow furrowed. "Why would a chemical laboratory have metal bars on the other side of the transparisteel glass?"

Jacen leaned closer to the window. "I see cages in the back corner. They might have been doing experiments on animals."

Luke looked where Jacen was the side wall were a half dozen cages large enough to house small animals. "The transparisteel windows are ten centimeters the extra precautions of bars?"

"Maybe they were working with animals that could break through transparisteel," Jacen suggested. "Perhaps animals that can spit acid or something like that?"

Luke put a hand against the window and drummed his fingers absently. "Like a Dhislug?"

Jacen nodded. "Or Nim Drovis carnivorous mold."

"Both of which are small enough to slip through the bars before eating its way through the windows," Mara pointed out. "Palpatine's journals suggested he was experimenting with Sith Alchemy to mutate animals such as rancors or wampas. His journals talked about it, but it didn't say if he was successful."

"Mutant rancors, oh that's just great," Jacen said sardonically as he moved down to the next laboratory view panel before sucking in a shocked breath. "I think I know what they were experimenting on."

Luke and Mara quickly moved to the window Jacen was looking through. There they found the mummified remains of what looked like a human female…a very pregnant human female. Most of her body was covered by a thin white sheet but leg and arm restraints were visibly binding her limbs. "What were they doing?" Luke looked to Mara wide-eyed as if she would know the answer.

She shook her head as she tried to fight down the bile rising up her throat. "I don't know. I didn't read anything about experiments on pregnant women in his journals." She turned away in disgust. She knew Palpatine could be cruel, but this was beyond what she could have imagined. "If I had seen this when I was here…I would have returned and killed Palpatine myself." She walked down the hall to the next lab area. "Please let that be the only one." She stopped at the next viewing port and tried to suppress a sob. "That bastard."

Inside were the remains of another pregnant female. This victim appeared to be Twi'lek, her eye sockets empty and her mouth open in a silent scream. Mara felt her stomach twist in disgust as she moved down the long hall going from laboratory to laboratory only to find dead pregnant women of various species chained to exam tables. She turned to Luke and Jacen. "We need to find out what they were doing here. If the Force led you here there must be a reason. It can't be a coincidence that you sensed danger here right when Darten Six is about to become a hyperspace hub. If a virus is released into the atmosphere and got to the port it could spread throughout the galaxy."

She crossed to the other side of the corridor where the offices and supply rooms were located. "The head of research when I was here had the rank of Colonel. See if you can find a door nameplate with an impressive title or rank."

Both men gave a nod as they spread out down the hall looking for the office of the post commander or lead researcher. "Colonel Jammison, Senior Researcher, Imperial Research Division," Jacen called out.

Mara grabbed her pack off her back and pulled out her slicing gear. "It should be safe to go into his office. There isn't a series of safety vestibules." She examined the entry door. "There is just one door and it looks like a biological failsafe barrier. It closes if there is a containment breech." She slid a microchip embedded smartcard into a slot and used the datapad to wirelessly run through the millions of possible combination codes. A light turned green on the locking mechanism and the door slid open automatically. "It appears this side of the corridor is also hooked up to emergency power. Hopefully we can get into the computer systems." Mara stepped into the office and moved over to the large wooded desk in the center of the room. Behind the desk shelves lined the wall and were overflowing with lab specimens floating in preservation fluid, antique microscopes, and an eclectic collection of scientific curios and oddities. On the desk sat a computer, a briefcase and a cardboard box that was half full.

Luke looked over the items and pursed his lips in thought. "It looks like the Colonel left in a hurry."

"Do you think something bad happened here?" Jacen asked as he examined the collection of artifacts on the shelves.

Luke made a face. "I hope that's not the case, or we might be infected with whatever killed those women already."

Mara looked up from the computer as a low rumble moved through the building, shaking of the floor and walls. All three looked at each other questioningly. "Maybe they left," Mara said slowly. "Because this extinct volcano isn't quite dead yet."

"Yeah." Luke agreed as he looked up at the ceiling, his gaze following a crack that went from one side of the room to the other. "Let's get what information we can and get out of here."

Mara nodded and went to work on the computer. "This model was old when I went into stasis. It shouldn't be hard to crack." She turned the machine on and waited for the monitor to light up. At the center of the screen a box appeared requesting the access code. She drew in a long breath and then let it out slowly. "I remember when the Rebels stole the plans for the Death Star Palpatine went nuts on information security. All access codes were required to have at least three upper and lower case letters, a number, a symbol, it couldn't contain common words and it must be between 12 and 36 characters in length."

"That must have increased security," Jacen remarked.

Mara started searching in and under the desk drawers. "Not really. Nobody could remember their password so they would write it down somewhere." She lifted up the keyboard and looked underneath. "Gotcha." She tore off a slip of paper taped to the bottom. "The password is Kieh8LKd?!ksd99." She typed in the code and the monitor brought up a list of files. She analyzed the various folder names. "Letters home, Hazmat procedure files, promotions and reprimands, Narlo Virus, Holomatazine chemical interactions, BW Virus alternative studies." She looked up to Luke. "The list goes on and on. Any idea where to go first?"

"Can you sort through the documents based on last modified file?"

She smiled. "Good thinking." She taped a few buttons and one folder moved to the top of the list. She clicked on it. "It appears they were doing research on a virus called the Blackwing Virus." She read through the scientific abstract. "According to this the virus was a failure. It was supposed to make super soldiers that were resistant to disease and death, but it ended up the test subjects lived, but without cellular regeneration. The cells were long-lived and difficult to kill, but they didn't regenerate. So the soldiers would continue on fighting but wounds would not heal, diseases would run unconstrained. The cells wouldn't die, so an injured or burned trooper would live on in that horrifying condition." She read some more and then looked up at Luke wide-eyed. "The virus was highly contagious and caused madness. According to this report the entire crew and convict population of an Imperial prison barge was infected with the death of thousands on board in a matter of days. They were trying to fix this. They wanted to make cells resistant to dying, but they also wanted them to regenerate when damaged." She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "They wanted to make nearly immortal soldiers."

"Then why were they messing with pregnant women?" Luke asked. "It would take two decades to grow an army that way."

She read through the report, skipping through most of the medical jargon. "It looks like they thought if a weakened and mutated form of the virus could be injected into a fetus early in development then maybe they could work around the problem. Once they figured out that part they would switch from babies to fast-grown clones." She kept reading and frowned. "We would need a geneticist or microbiologist to look over this report.I don't understand most of what I'm reading, but it looks like the women became ill and wasted away, much like the prisoners on the _Purge_."

"Wait," Jacen said slowly. "Did you say the prison barge was named _Purge_?"

She nodded. "Yes, why?"

He shook his head in thought. "I remember my father talking about the _Purge_." He looked over to his uncle. "I want to see those victims again."

"Okay, I'll go with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a microdrive. "Here." He tossed the device to Mara who caught it midair. "Put as much as you can on this drive. We'll bring it back to Coruscant and have some of our top scientists examine the research." He put a hand on Jacen's shoulder and led him outside to the corridor. "What did Han say about the _Purge_?"

"He said he and Chewie were prisoners on the ship before its destruction." As they walked across the hall a feeling a dread crept down Jacen's spine and when he spied the very pregnant mummified remains of a shackled human female a terrible feeling of foreboding struck him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "Dad used to tell me and Jaina about his time on the prison barge to scare us into being good. _'You better behave, or I'll send you to the Purge.'"_ He bit his bottom lip while thinking about the times his father would give him that warning. "Dad used it the same way parents warn misbehaving children that they might end up in the spice mines of Kessel. His stories about the _Purge_ scared the crap out of me when I was little."

He took in a deep calming breath, not wanting to admit the stories still aroused a nervous reaction from him. "Dad said he and Chewie were caught smuggling by the Imperials. The _Falcon_ was seized and they were imprisoned on the barge. They ended up in solitary confinement because Chewie attacked some guards. After days of confinement they were released by the prison doctor. She said a disease was running rampant and she was releasing the prisoners so they wouldn't starve to death. Dad and Chewie helped her and another prisoner off the ship." He ran a hand through his hair and he realized he had broken out in a nervous sweat. "Dad said the disease made people into monsters. They were dead, but walking, screaming, eating. But he also said they must have had muscle memory because some of the infected Imperial pilots tried to fly their ships. They weren't completely brain dead and they were trying their damnedest to get off the barge." He laughed harshly. "I always thought dad made up those stories to scare me and Jaina. I mean…who would believe the dead could walk."

Another tremor rumbled through the facility making both men flinch. Luke gestured to the dead woman inside the laboratory. "Your dad may have been exaggerating. That woman looks very dead."

"Maybe." Jacen raised his hand and slapped it against the transparisteel window. "Hey!" he called out. "Hey!"

"What are you doing?"

Jacen shrugged and gave Luke a self-conscious grin. "I'm trying to wake the dead." Jacen watched the lifeless body nervously fully expecting it to turn and look at him through empty sockets while giving him a tooth filled grin. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his old childhood fears rose up in him. He jumped away from the window when he saw movement under the sheet. "Did you see that?"

Luke leaned toward the window and scrutinized the prone figure. "See what?"

"I saw something move under the sheet!"

Luke watched the sheet intently and something did move. "We can see her arms and legs are restrained. Whatever it is, it's not coming from her. Perhaps it's a rat or a spider-roach."

"Maybe," Jacen said slowly as his breathing came in quick short breaths. He quickly ran through a Jedi calming technique, embarrassed that his father's old ghoul stories were making him jumpy. "Oh kriff!" He yelled as he saw what was making the movement. From under the sheet came a hand. A small, boney, baby sized hand. It grabbed at the edge of the sheet and flung it out of the way exposing the woman's extended abdomen. The skin was leathery and lifeless with a large hole torn out near her navel. Jacen could see the hand holding onto the edge of the abdominal wound and something under the skin move and press against the woman's ribcage. Eventually a malformed head slowly rose from the body cavity. The creature had eyes that were as black as night and a toothless mouth that snarled in Jacen's direction. The infant monstrosity clawed its way out of his mother's womb and ended up falling from the table to the floor with umbilical cord still attached. Jacen could see part of its skull cave in upon impact, but it still moved, its arms flaying, legs kicking. Jacen slowly moved away from the transparisteel window until his back hit the opposite wall. "I'm ready to leave now!" He was infinitely grateful that his voice remained calm, despite the cold fear that gripped his heart.

"Same here." Luke muttered. "I'll get Mara." He turned and ran back to the office. When he entered another tremor rocked the underground facility. He motioned to Mara. "We need to go."

She looked up from the monitor, but didn't move. "I'm almost done downloading."

"Now!" Luke yelled as another earthquake hit, this one larger than the next. "Those things in the labs are alive and if what you read is true, they are highly contagious."

The last tremor continued increasing in intensity. Mara looked at the crack on the ceiling wall grow wider. She pulled the Microdrive out of the computer and stood. "I'm ready."

Before she could move the briefcase sitting on the table shifted and fell to the ground. They could hear the sound of glass breaking and a brownish fluid flowing out of the case. "Uh oh," was all Luke could say before alarms went off and the office door slid shut.

"I don't know what was in that briefcase, but this can't be good." She moved a couple steps toward the door before intense spasms hit her lungs and muscles. "Luke, I think we've been exposed to something." Pain shot down her arms and legs and she was sure her head was ready to explode. She looked over to Luke who was on his hands and knees, his face contorted in agony. Outside she could see Jacen pounding on the door. Luke somehow stood through what she knew must be excruciating pain so he could talk to his nephew. "Jacen, go get help. If you aren't experiencing what we are going through you're probably not affected. Go get a hazmat team, doctors. We need to kill those things and seal off this area."

"I won't leave you here." Jacen activated his lightsaber as he examined the door for the best place to cut it open.

"Stop Jacen! Don't or we'll all die and the platoon of troopers your mother sent will probably be exposed. We can't let this contagion get to the ports. Everybody will die. Please…" Luke coughed, straining to get the words out. "Go get help. Please."

Anguished tears rolled down the young man's cheeks as he deactivated his lightsaber. "I'll get help and save you two."

Luke nodded and Mara could see his fists clench in pain. Jacen turned to depart but Luke called out to him. "Jacen! Wait! Promise me something. If you come back and I am like one of those things in the next room…kill me. Don't try to take me alive. I don't want your mother seeing me like that. Promise me you'll kill me."

"No!" Jacen shook his head vigorously. "No!"

"Jacen, please. You know your mother will do everything and anything to keep me alive. I'll end up as some grisly monstrosity. It'll break your mother's heart. Promise me that you will kill me if I turn into one of those…dead things. Promise me!"

Jacen placed his head against window and sobbed. Eventually he straightened his shoulders and looked into his uncle's eyes.

"If you are one of those things…." He choked up and had trouble continuing. "I promise you…I will come back and kill you!"

With that the Jedi turned and ran down the corridor leaving Mara and Luke to their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: The prison barge Purge was from the novel Death Troopers. In that story there were some secret experiments going on inside the ship and something went very wrong. A virus was released within the ship infecting the prison and guard population and making them into zombie like creatures. I don't know the details on the virus, so I just made up some stuff for Mara to read in this fanfic.


	15. Chapter 15

After Jacen left Mara crawled over to Luke, each movement eliciting a sharp shooting pain throughout her body. Her skin became flushed as perspiration dripped down her face and soaked her journey across the room was horrendously painful and slow, but she didn't want to die alone. She wanted a comforting hand holding hers when she became one with the Force.

She sidled over next to Luke who was leaning against the security door, his face red and breathing heavy. He turned to her as he felt her body pressing against his. "I'm sorry Mara."

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. I came here willingly."

He shook his head and then grimaced in pain. "I think reluctantly would be a better way to describe it." He put a hand to her forehead and gently brushed her red hair out of her face. "I want to try to put you into a healing trance. Then I will go into one also. Maybe we can slow the progression of the disease long enough for help to come. Did Palpatine teach you about healing trances?"

She nodded and tried to talk, but her mouth was suddenly dry and parched.

"Good." Luke gently helped Mara down to the floor. "For this to work you have to trust me. Trust me like you once trusted Palpatine. You need to let me in through the Force. You can't resist me or I can't help you."

His voice was strained and she could tell he was in as much pain as she was. She licked her lips a few times and managed to speak. "I'm too weak to resist. Whatever you are going to do, do it fast."

Luke nodded as he ran a hand across her brow and closed his eyes. A powerful feeling overwhelmed her and Mara could once again feel the Force. It was a strong and powerful current sweeping through her body. It had the intensity that Palpatine once infused within her, but there was no underlying darkness, no scheming machinations, and no incessant thirst for power. The Grand Master projected peace, comfort and love…all the things that were missing in her life when she served the Empire. She basked in his Force presence thinking she never wanted to be apart from such magnificence. Eventually the pain subsided and she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

 

She woke up sometime later lying on the hard floor. She looked to her side and found Luke leaning against the door, his legs out in front of him, his arms stretched out by his side. His chin was down and resting on his chest and she could hear a soft snore.

She let him sleep. He needed to recover from whatever hit them. She slowly sat up. Her muscles were sore, but at least the shooting pain was gone. She unzipped her jumpsuit and slipped out of the top revealing a while sleeveless undershirt. Her skin was still warm and wet from perspiration, but she felt a thousand percent better. She grabbed the sleeves of the jumpsuit and tied them around her waist to keep the top from flopping down the back of her legs.

Holding out her arms she examined her skin. If they'd contracted the Blackwing virus fast replicating cells would be affected first—her skin, hair, fingernails, digestive track—although it might take a few days before she saw the first signs of decay. Other than the hot blush that covered her skin, she looked normal. Perhaps the healing trance worked.

She turned when she heard Luke snore loudly followed by a snort that woke the man up. His gaze drifted to Mara and he smiled. "You're alive."

She scooted back towards the wall until she was leaning next to him. "Thanks to you."

"You didn't fight me. You let me in so I could do the healing. Your attitude made the difference."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It felt good when you were inside me." She made an unladylike snort when she realized what she said. "I didn't mean it that way, although I am sure that would feel great also."

"Mara…I think you enjoy embarrassing me."

She opened her eyes and gazed into his piercing blue eyes. "I do. You're cute when you're mortified."

"Then I must be absolutely gorgeous right about now."

Her brow arched in clear amusement as she gave a warm chuckle. "Are we going to live or did you just prolong the inevitable?"

His mouth set in a grim line. "I don't know."

She reached out and clutched his hand. "What does the Force tell you?"

"I think it's now telling me that I should have listened to you every time you wanted to wait for back-up or eliminate the threat instead of investigating." He sighed deeply and squeezed her hand. "The Force…I don't know why the Force wanted me here, but I felt its pull."

"Maybe the Force wanted you to die a painful death before coming a dreadful flesh-eating monster." She muttered sarcastically. "I guess I'll find out if I wake up and find you nibbling on my body."

Luke scoffed. "The way you've been trying to dissuade me of my no-attachment vow…I may not have to become a monster for that to happen."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his uncharacteristic comment. "Grand Master Skywalker I'm shocked you would say such a thing."

He heaved a sigh but then chuckled. "People say things they wouldn't normally divulge when they think they're going to die." He turned to her and gave her a inquisitive look. "I'm curious. Why have you been flirting with me? It seems odd that you would be attracted to an older man and we haven't known each other very long. Why the sudden infatuation?"

She laughed softly. "It's not sudden. It was thirty-four years in the making."

His eyes narrowed. "How so."

She hesitated for a moment but then gave a slight shrug of her shoulder. "I might as well be completely honest with you...and since it's a long story and I'll be dead soon…I guess I shouldn't delay." She shifted her body so she was facing him fully. "My disenchantment with Emperor Palpatine started about a year before the Battle of Yavin." She lowered her eyes and hesitated. "If I was capable of defecting I would have become a Rebel, but with the Emperor able to pop into my head and find me…that was not an option."

She paused while she fought the nausea and exhaustion running through her body. Eventually, Luke reached out and brought a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "What made you want to defect?"

She gave a forced smile. "Puberty." She laughed bleakly. "I was in my teens and fell in love with a young man whose parents worked in the royal court." She took a deep breath and continued. "Things were going well between us. One day he slipped into my quarters and we…" She looked over to Luke feeling embarrassed. "We didn't have sex, but we probably would have if Vader hadn't interrupt us."

"What?" Luke said slack jawed.

"It appears Palpatine popped into my head during my romantic rendezvous and didn't like where things were going. The next thing I know Darth Vader marches into my quarters and pulls my boyfriend off the couch by his neck." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "He had his clothing on, we both had our clothing on. It was just getting a little heated. We weren't doing anything wrong." She stopped and wiped a tear from her eye. "Vader dragged him out of my quarters and I never saw him or his parents again." She pinched the bridge of her nose before wiping more tears away. "I don't know if the Emperor killed them or not. He never answered my questions."

"Gods, that's terrible. I can see why you would want to defect."

She nodded sadly. "At that point I hoped the Rebels won. I wanted them to totally defeated the Empire and killed Palpatine so I could be released from my bondage. Until that happened I knew I had little choice but to continue doing my missions. It was like I was under continuous Sith observation."

"How do I come into this story?" Luke asked. "You said your interest in me was thirty-four years in the making."

She smiled. "One can admire the enemy when he does extraordinary feats. Blowing up the Death Star was an impossible shot…I was impressed. And when I was spying on your squadron…the way your friends talked about you..." She smiled. "It was obvious that you earned their respect and admiration. After I told Palpatine the name of the man who destroyed his super weapon he became intensely interested in you…almost fearful. I know he saw you as a threat." She looked away. "I think my younger self hoped that someone who could invoke such fear in the Emperor's heart might one day appear and strike him down…so I could be free." She gave a caustic laugh. "I was so young and idealistic back then."

"Mara you didn't need me or the Rebels. You freed yourself."

She shrugged. "Thanks to you. And your… father. If Palpatine was alive I wouldn't have been able to hide from him. Even after his death I carried out my orders. I was afraid that if I wasn't there with his clones when his soul transferred he would hunt me down and make me wish I were dead. But as the weeks went on I suspected the transfer couldn't take place. After I read his journals I was determined that the transfer _wouldn't_ take place." She closed her eyes and leaned back against Luke. "Palpatine is gone and I'm glad…and I'm glad I finally met you…even if it means I am going to die with you."

He rubbed his hand across his jaw. "I'd rather you live…that we both live." He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. "There are so many things I still want to do…so many regrets and wrongs I'd like to right. If I knew then what I know now. I would do things differently."

"Like what?"

He shook his head forlornly. "I wouldn't have dismissed your concerns so casually. You may not have the Force but your ability to read a situation is uncanny. I should have trusted your instincts." He gave a sad smile. "You were able to figure out Jacen had a secret. I never saw that one coming. Obviously one cannot entirely rely on the Force for guidance."

Mara gave a sardonic laugh. "I wasn't completely truthful about how I knew he had a secret." She chuckled and then gave a sidelong glance at the Jedi. "Truth be known…Tenel Ka's apartment is adjacent to mine. Every night I could hear her bed headboard banging against the wall…all kriff'n night long." Her lips curved into a smile. "I just had to know what man had such amazing stamina. So one morning I hid down the hall and watched her door. Eventually Jacen poked his head out and looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone was looking before he quickly moved down the corridor and out of sight. It was obvious that he was hiding the relationship. The only thing I didn't know was why."

"You cheated, Jade." He gave a queasy smile. "And that's way more information than I need to know about my nephew's nocturnal activities."

"Sorry." She turned to him questioningly. "What other regrets do you have?"

Luke fell silent for a long time. Mara thought he wasn't going to answer at first, but eventually he talked. "I regret not having children. Jaina and Jacen are very close to me. They spent more time with me training than with their own parents…but it's not the same. I wish I had a family."

She looked at him sadly as she reached out and ran a finger over his facial stubble. "Maybe Jacen will get help in time and you can fix the situation." She gazed at his face intently. "Are you trying to grow a beard?"

"Yeah…" He gave a sheepish smile. "I'm trying and not succeeding."

"I think you would look sexier clean shaven." She ran her thumb over his chin before she leaned in and kissed him.

He stiffened in surprise but eventually relaxed and returned the kiss passionately, his shadow-beard lightly chaffing across her jaw. His mouth wandered across her cheek before he started a tortuous trail of kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. Eventually he paused and drew a ragged breath. "I also regret not doing that the first day we met."

She snickered. "That might have been rushing the relationship a bit."

He pulled away and leaned back against the door as he tried to catch his breath. "This is not the time or place. The situation is wrong."

She leaned against the door with him. "I suppose having living corpses across the hall can affect one's libido." She snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "Promise me that if we live…we can finish what we started. And maybe we can work on resolving some of your regrets."

He smiled sadly. "If we live…and we're not some monstrous walking cadaver…I promise we will finish what we started."

A wide smile blossomed across her face. "Now we have something to live for." She grimaced as her vision began to swim. "I'm feeling a little dizzy. It must be your kiss. It's intoxicating."

Luke let out a laugh that became a raw cough. "I'm sure that's it and not some deadly virus we were exposed to."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, looking at him sadly. "I want to think it's the kiss."

Luke leaned his forehead against hers, but didn't kiss her, murmuring against her lips instead. "If I'm going to die. Let me die with your lips on mine."

Mara groaned. "That sounds like a line from a corny holodrama…but that's what I want also." She leaned in and planted a searing kiss on his mouth. She savored the subtle, sensual variations of his kiss before her world turned black.


	16. Chapter 16

Mara drifted in a dream-like existence filled with light and sound. She couldn't focus her eyes but she did hear a man's distraught voice calling out to Luke. There was a flash of a glowrod beam cutting across the room and Mara blinked rapidly as the light focused on her face. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes and could make out the outline of a helmeted individual.

"She's alive," came a voice over a containment suit communicator. After a moment she realized the voice belonged to Jacen Solo. She tried to sit up but gloved hands stopped her. "Just relax. Don't move. Everything is going to be alright," Jacen reassured her. She could see the blurry motion of more people enter the room, all wearing bulky containment suits. Eventually strong hands lifted her off the ground and loaded her into some sort of medical cylinder before she was whisked out of the underground laboratory.

.

.

Her sleep was interrupted sometime later by the sound of people talking, the incessant noise of medical equipment humming and beeping and the muffled rumble of hyperdrive engines. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't manage to make her body obey.

"I have to tell my mother something," she heard Jacen's voice in the distance. "Will he live?"

"Jedi Solo, we are still analyzing the substance they were exposed to. It's too early to give a long-term prognosis, but I can tell you they are both in stable condition."

"Then why is my uncle still unconscious?"

"We had to sedate him. We had to sedate them both. Have you ever seen a Force-user have a seizure? Things were flying around the ship infirmary like a bad horror movie. They are under sedation for everybody's protection."

"This one is regaining consciousness." Mara could hear a female voice next to her.

"Increase the sedative."

That was the last thing she heard before she drifted back into blackness.

.

.

 

She didn't know how long she had slept, but finally her eyes opened. She blinked until her vision adjusted to the light and focused. She looked around and realized she was in some sort of isolation unit. It was a room very similar to the Imperial laboratories, with large transparisteel windows and full of medical instruments. She found herself lying on a hospital bed while garbed in a white short-sleeve hospital robe. She had a light sheet pulled up to her waist, but her bare arms were visible. She was relieved to discover her skin was now normal looking and no longer a harsh flushed color. An intravenous needle was attached to her left arm and she had a heart monitor wired up to her chest. She attempted to struggle to an upright position, but the exertion made her lightheaded and her vision swam for a moment.

A silver bipedal medical droid moved into the room and gazed at her briefly before picking up a syringe from a small cabinet. "I am here to take some blood samples before you undergo further tests," it said in a dispassionate monotone voice.

"What type of tests?"

The droid leaned over and pricked her with a needle drawing out a small amount of blood from the crook of her right elbow. "The doctor ordered an X-Ray and Magnetic Resonance Imaging scan."

She looked at the needle as it was pulled from her arm. "What's the blood for?"

"Pregnancy test."

Mara's breath froze in her lungs. "A pregnancy test? Why?"

The droid straightened and swiveled his head to face her. "It is standard procedure."

She looked around the room searching for Skywalker. "Where's the Grand Master?"

The droid pointed to a curtain separating her bed from another part of the room. "He is sleeping on the other side of the privacy screen."

The droid turned and walked to a side room where Mara assumed a laboratory was set up. She sat in bed slack jawed. "Is a pregnancy test really standard procedure?" she whispered to herself. She frantically tried to remember what she and Luke did before she blacked out. She remembered kissing him. Did the doctor ordered a pregnancy test because she was found in a revealing state of dress…or undress? Did she and Luke have sex while they were in an altered state of consciousness?

She didn't know, but she was going to find out. She pulled the heart monitor sensor off her chest and the IV out of her arm before she slipped out of bed and threw back the curtain.

Luke was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her. His beard was slightly thicker and she wondered how long they had been unconscious. She shuffled over to his bed on wobbly legs until she could lean on the side of his mattress heavily. "Luke!" She waited for a response from the sleeping Jedi. "Luke!" she said a little louder. Finally in an act of desperation she grabbed the front of his hospital gown and shook him. "Luke!"

His eyes popped open and eventually focused on her. "Mara?"

"Did we have sex?" she questioned him frantically.

The Grand Master gazed at her leaning on his bed in her flimsy gown before his eyes went wide in confusion. "You mean just now?"

She glowered at him. "I mean ever? They just came and took blood for a pregnancy test! Did we have sex in that laboratory either before or after I passed out?"

Luke looked offended at the mere suggestion. "Mara I would never take advantage of you."

She sighed as she leaned forward pressing her forehead against his chest. "I'm not accusing you of sexual assault. We were both sick and out of our heads. If we did do something neither one of us was acting with a sound mind. I just want to know if there is a chance I'm pregnant!"

Luke looked hurt. "Mara, we didn't have sex…or at least I don't remember having sex with you."

She groaned in frustration.

"Mara, Mara, it'll be alright." He brought his arms around her in a gentle hug. "If I did something while infected…I'm sorry, but don't let this stress you out. Worse things can happen. A child is a blessing." He pulled away and gave her a sad smile. "I'm not upset at the possibility of becoming a father. I'm sorry this is distressing you."

She let out a harsh breath. "Luke, I only worry about this virus we were exposed to and what it could do to a baby. I don't want some flesh-eating fetus chewing its way out of my womb."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh…oh yeah. That would be bad."

Mara stood upright and gave a caustic laugh. "Yeah, that would be _extremely_ bad."

"Miss Jade! Please return to your bed," the medical droid scolded her as it returned from the side room. "You are not pregnant and cleared for X-rays this afternoon." It then turned sharply and returned to the side laboratory.

She let out a relieved breath. "Thank the Force." She climbed back into her bed but not before fully opening the curtains so she could see Luke clearly. She gave him a shamefaced expression. "Sorry about accusing you of…something."

He nodded. "I honestly don't remember much after you kissed me. I don't think we had sex. I do remember your hands were running over my chest and…other places before I passed out."

She looked at him skeptically. "So you are saying I was the last person conscious?"

"I believe so."

She laughed and looked away. "So if I was pregnant it would be because I took advantage of _you_."

He shook his head with a smirk. "I am strong in the Force, but I don't believe I am capable of performing while unconscious."

She gazed at him for a long moment before she made a snorting laugh. "I guess we didn't have sex then. No worries."

"At least we don't have to worry about pregnancy…dying might be another matter."

Her face dropped when the reality of the situation hit her. She grabbed a call button and began pushing it. The medical droid entered the room but she waved it off angrily. "Not you! I want to talk to a human or whatever sentient species is caring for us."

"Yes, Miss Jade. I will contact Doctor Minsk."

The droid once more turned and left the room giving Mara and Luke some privacy. She looked over to her hospital companion as an awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm sure we'll be okay," she said, not entirely believing her own words.

Luke nodded. "I'm feeling better."

There was another long pause between the two.

"We were acting crazy…weren't we?" Luke whispered to her. "What do you think? We weren't behaving rationally." He looked at the ceiling and drew in a deep breath. "We thought we were dying and we ended up saying and doing things we normally wouldn't do."

She gave him a sidelong glance knowing he was either trying to recant what was said and done or he was allowing her the opportunity to do so while saving face. "Is that what you truly believe?" She turned to her side so she could get a better view of him. "Or are you trying to find out what I think about the situation?"

He regarded at her intently. "You are very direct, aren't you?"

"I can when I want to be." She returned his stare unflinching. "So tell me, are you now trying to disavow your deathbed confessions and distance yourself from me?"

He shook his head. "No…are you?"

"No."

"Good." He ran his hand through his emerging beard. "That virus must make hair grow. My beard feels fuller."

She rolled her eyes. "Great." She pulled the collar of her robe away from her body and peaked underneath. "No hair on my chest. That's good. I'd hate to die looking like a Wookiee." She turned back to him. "And you are just trying to change the subject."

Luke blew out a long breath. "Mara, I meant what I said…about craving a family…about wanting to make changes in my life."

She smiled warmly at his admission. "What I said about you was also true."

Luke grinned. "Which part? About how my kiss was intoxicating, how you think I would look sexier without the beard or the fact you've been a Skywalker groupie for thirty-four years?"

She groaned. "I should have never told you that last one."

Both looked up startled when strange sound came from the side laboratory. They could hear doors opening and closing and the hum of machinery. Eventually a human male in a full containment suit walked into the room. Through his facemask Mara could see he was an elderly man with gray hair and mustache.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Minsk." He walked over to Mara's IV line dripping on the floor and frowned. "My medical droid, 2-1B, needs to watch you better." He stood between Luke and Mara's beds and gave a forced smile. "I'm sure you have many questions."

"Yeah, like are we going to die?" Mara blurted out.

He pursed his lips and Mara was sure she heard him sigh. "We are still examining the virus you were exposed to."

Luke sat up in bed. "So it was a virus."

The doctor nodded. "It was a Adeno-Associated virus or what we call an AAV…which is relatively harmless to humans, creating only a mind immune response."

Luke looked to Mara and then to the doctor. "That's good, right?"

"Yes and no. We use this particular virus as a gene therapy vector and we believe that was what the Imperials were using it for also."

A chill ran down Mara's spine. "A vector…meaning a carrier?"

"Precisely." When the doctor didn't expand on his explanation she became irritated.

"What was the virus carrying?" She stressed each word as she became more irate with the doctor.

Doctor Minsk took a deep breath before answering. "So far we have detected two genes inserted alongside the virus genome. As you both probably know, a virus enters a cell and hijacks the cell's cellular machinery to replicate. In this case it also inserted two genes into the infected person's cells. One is a telomerase gene and the other is a tumor-suppressor protein."

The doctor paused in order for them to digest the information; unfortunately Mara had no idea what he was trying to tell her. "For Sithsake, we're not doctors! Just tell me if I'm going to die!"

He shook his head. "If those are the only two genes…then the answer is no." He put a hand on the footboard of Mara's bed, leaning against it slightly. "Telomerase is an enzyme that promotes the creation and repair of telomeres. These are non-coding pieces of DNA located on the ends of chromosomes. They act as bumpers protecting the DNA. Each time a cell divides the telomere DNA sequences are shortened. After a cell divides fifty to sixty times the telomere cap is gone and the cell goes into what we called senescence…at this point all cell division stops. It is believed that increasing telomerase production will slow aging. If the enzyme is present the cells create replacement strings of telomere DNA to build up the telomere cap…and therefore protecting the chromosomes. Aging is believes to occur when our cells stop replicating normally. Our skin becomes fragile and our hair gets gray and thin. Telomerase has shown to be effective in slowing the aging process of lab animals. Unfortunately increased telomerase has also been linked to higher rates of cancer because it allows cancerous cells to continue to reproduce unabated. I believe this is where the second gene comes in. The tumor-suppressor protein has been known to cause apoptosis, meaning death, of cancer cells, but doesn't harm normal cells."

"I see," Luke said as he turned to Mara. "Don't you get it? The Imperials were trying to rectify the problems with the Blackwing virus, which was the cells wouldn't replicate. The substance we were infected with must have been their solution. The Blackwing virus inhibited cell replication. This virus enhanced replication of normal cells without encouraging cancerous cells."

The doctor smiled brightly. "That's correct Grand Master Skywalker."

Mara was still concerned. "If everything is great…then why are we still in isolation? Were we infected with the Blackwing Virus along with this other good virus?"

"We have not detected the Blackwing Virus in your system, but we would like to keep you in isolation and run tests just to be cautious."

She raised the back of her bed until she was in a sitting position. " _If_ we were infected only with the good virus…what will _that_ do to us?"

The doctor's smile widened a bit. "It could slow aging in humans considerably or perhaps reverse some of the signs of aging…we won't know for sure until our laboratory experiments manage to replicate the results you have experienced."

Luke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean by manage to replicate? Have you been doing experiments on humans with that virus?"

"Oh no, no, no," the doctor reassured Luke while making a calming gesture. "We've experimented on non-sentient primates. Unfortunately, they appear to experience severe pain, flushing of the skin, nausea and vomiting before they fall in a coma and eventually die. We have no idea why a usually innocuous virus has this effect on the animal." He looked at Luke questioningly. "Were you two exposed to any other chemical while in the office…anything that could have helped you survive?"

Mara's eyes went wide as she turned to Luke. "The healing trance…could that be it?"

Luke nodded. "That may have been the difference."

The doctor's face fell. "A Jedi trance?" He shook his head in disappointment. "We can't jump to human studies legally until we have successful results with animals and unless you can train a primate to do a healing trance…this knowledge has been rendered useless." He looked to Luke expectantly. "Can you train Jedi techniques to a primate?"

Luke laughed. "No."

Mara shrugged while suppressing a grin. "You did a good job with Jacen."

Luke smirked. "Funny Mara."

Mara turned to the doctor. "So when will we be released?"

Doctor Minsk chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "A month."

"A month!" Mara shouted. She looked over to Luke and groaned. "You better not snore."

He smiled broadly. "I guess you'll find out."


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day the medical droid escorted Mara from the isolation room and down a secure negative pressure tunnel to a place where she would undergo a battery of medical tests. Luke was told he would face the same procedures later that evening. Before they left the 2-1B droid had removed the IV line from Luke's arm and he was cleared to move around the room.

Luke wrapped a robe over his flimsy hospital gown and slid on a pair of slippers before walking to the 'fresher. He leaned over the sink and gazed into the mirror while running his fingers through his light beard. He was astonished at how long it had grown. He was originally under the impression that he had been sedated for weeks, but according to Doctor Minsk it was less than a week since his ordeal on Darten Six. He had been trying to grow facial hair for the last month but now its length had doubled in a few days.

He turned his head from side to side to get a better look at his fledgling beard. His brow furrowed in confusion when he noticed the gray stubble that was once present was now gone and replaced with a solid light brown color. He ran his finger along the side of his right eye looking for the laugh lines that were previously there, but couldn't find any. In fact, his skin looked tighter and smoother.

"Uncle Luke, are you in there?"

Luke exited the 'fresher at the sound of his nephew's voice. On the other side of the transparisteel window he saw Jacen standing in civilian clothing. The young man waved and flashed a warm friendly grin as he talked through the intercom unit. "I've finally been cleared to leave this facility, but I wanted to see you first." He scrutinized Luke's face for a moment before smiling widely. "You look so much better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great." He hopped on his toes a few times and smiled. "That twinge in my knee is gone, but that doesn't matter." He walked up to the window and put his hands on the sill leaning against it. "Tell me what happened on Darten Six."

Jacen's eyes went wide. "They didn't tell you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if they did."

Jacen combed his hair back with the fingers of both hands and gave a shake of his head. "It was a biological and chemical mess. I got out and contacted the planet's New Republic Emissary. He, in turn, contacted the nearest fleet ship, which luckily was a Star Destroyer on maneuvers in the area. They came down to the planet with a hazardous material team and brought me a suit so I could escort them inside. A medical ship was also dispatched out to the area. When we found you and Mara...I thought," he hesitated slightly as his voice dropped down to a whisper. "I thought I was too late. You both looked very dead." Jacen visibly braced himself to continue. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

The younger man fell into a sober silence and Luke had to prompt him to continue.

"Did they kill those things in the lab and find anything else?"

Jacen nodded. "The hazmat team went over the files on the office computers and figured out the not-quite-dead creatures could be killed by fire. They burned everything in the laboratories. They also discovered the Imperials quickly abandoned the facility almost thirty years ago because a tremor broke the seal of a hazardous chemical containment area. They quickly evacuated thinking they would return after the breach was contained, but then they realized a Rebel fleet was sighted in the system. They decided to get out of the area before they were captured and executed for war crimes." Jacen paused for a breath. "There were stockpiles of lethal chemical agents stored in the mountain…enough that it could kill every living creature on the planet a hundred times over. A BioChem elimination task force was set up and they are working on neutralizing or incinerating the chemical and biological agents stored at the site. The groundquakes have been increasing and geologists have determined that in a month or two the tremors may have resulted in a total containment breach. The chemicals could have leached down into the well water and who knows what the biological warfare weapons could have done…especially if an infected person got to the spaceport."

Luke's head dropped as he leaned heavily on the windowsill. "It's a good thing we went there when we did." He looked up at Jacen worriedly. "Everything is safe…right?"

"Yes, it looks like things are contained."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Then why do I sense unease coming from you? What are you hiding? Was there a leak?"

Jacen grimaced. "I can never hide much from you." His eyes flickered to the ceiling and then to the floor before his gaze reluctantly returned to his uncle. "There was a leak…but not the type you imagine. The New Republic tried to keep this quiet because Darten Six was to become a major spaceport hub, but as you can imagine it is hard to keep something like this secret."

Luke ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Are people fleeing the planet? That can't be good for trade and the economy."

Jacen shook his head. "No, the military has convinced the public that the danger is now contained. The problem is the media has put a spin on the story that might not be to your liking."

"Oh?"

Jacen sighed deeply as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I did a press conference at the New Republic's request. I kept telling them how you are the person who felt a disturbance in the Force and how it guided you to Darten Six. I explained that you and another member of our team were exposed to an unknown agent and are currently being treated by medical doctors. I wasn't exposed and managed to escaped the Imperial laboratory and went for help." He gave his uncle his most sincere expression. "That is all I said and somehow they warped my words so they would have a better story."

Luke stared at him gravely. "And what _is_ this better story?"

Jacen blushed and looked down at the floor. "It's being reported that I _was_ exposed but wasn't infected because I am some super Jedi, stronger than the Grand Master himself." He threw his hands up in gesture of helplessness before he grinned sheepishly. "One holonet channel interviewed some so-called _Ancient Prophesy Theorists_ who mentioned something about a prophesized _'Chosen One'_. That moniker was picked up by the other media outlets, so now I am called the _Jedi Chosen One_." Jacen rubbed the back of his neck while averting his eyes. "Also…ah… _Celebrity Sentient_ Holozine named me Sexiest Jedi Alive and _Blaster and Ammo_ Holozine has proclaimed me the Galaxy's Deadliest Warrior."

Luke stared wide-eyed at Jacen for two whole seconds before he burst out laughing. "Better you than me! Welcome to my world of stalking paparazzi."

"Don't laugh. I've had thousands of interview requests. I don't even want to leave this medical facility."

Luke eventually reined in his laughter and smirked at his nephew. "How exactly did this wild rumor developed from your totally innocent and humble remarks?"

"You think I started that wild story?" Jacen glowered at his uncle for a moment before smirking slightly. "I really didn't start those rumors…but I think I know who did."

Luke raised a curious eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

Jacen gave a slight roll of his eyes. "I think Tenel Ka started that gossip in order to get me in the good graces of her parents." Jacen's smirk grew wider. "After all, how could her parents refuse to let her marry the prophesized sexiest Jedi warrior in history?"

Luke could only shake his head. "I don't see how they could. It's a no-brainer to me." He gave Jacen a genuine smile. "I hope it works. You deserve to be happy. You are my best Jedi and you have done so much for the galaxy as a whole. You should have been recognized a long time ago for your service."

"Thanks." Jacen looked around the room questioningly. "Where is Miss Jade?"

Luke gestured toward her bed. "The medical droid took her somewhere for X-rays and a brain scan. I will get the same treatment later today."

"Sooooo," Jacen stretched out the word. "How are things between you two?"

In the past that type of question would have resulted in a defensive response, but this time Luke could only smile. "Good. Really good."

Jacen's face went slack with surprise. "Good…as in _'I might throw away my silly non-attachment philosophy, break the hearts of all the ladies at the Temple, and start dating Mara Jade'_."

A broad grin split Luke's face. "Yeah…that good."


	18. Chapter 18

About an hour after Luke and Jacen said their goodbyes Mara was escorted back to the isolation room. She was still wearing a plain white hospital gown under a cheaply made striped bathrobe, but she had a way of making standard issue patient garb look sexy. Her long red hair fell loosely around her shoulders as she casually sauntered across the room to where he was sitting in an extremely uncomfortable plastic chair.

He smiled broadly. "How'd the brain scan go?"

She gave a roll of her eyes and smirked. "They determined there _is_ one present…although I think it might have been malfunctioning when I decided to follow you to Darten Six."

Luke chuckled as he got up and pulled an identical plastic chair from across the room to where he was sitting. "Have a seat. It looks like we're here for the duration."

Her lips gave a half pout. "If they are going to keep us here they could at least give us a holonet projector and some real clothes."

Luke smiled broadly. "You mean you don't like exposing your backside every time you forget the gown is open in the back?"

She sat down and gave a shameless grin. "No, but I don't mind when you forget."

Luke blushed knowing he more than once exposed himself after forgetting to put on a robe. He gave Mara a coy wink. "Who said I forgot."

She let out a laugh. "What happened to my shy, no-attachment, stuffy Grand Master?"

Luke shrugged. "He had a near death experience and had some second thoughts concerning his life's path." He expected a witty retort from his companion, but Mara remained silent, her expression hard to read. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm nervous. It is easy to flirt with a man when he is unavailable, but things are different now."

"What do you mean?" His nerves started to dance in his stomach and he truly hoped he didn't just open up his heart to possible romance only for Mara to get cold feet. "Did you change your mind about us…dating?"

She shook her head forcefully. "No, no, it's not that. It's exactly what I said. I'm nervous. After my young boyfriend was taken away, I never dated again. This is all new to me."

A feeling of relief swelled through his body. Nervous he could handle, rejection was another matter entirely. "Mara, I'm nervous also. I don't have much experience in this arena either."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Are you a virgin?"

He sat back in his chair in surprise. "What? No. I wasn't born a Jedi. I used to be a Rogue fighter pilot. I had a few girlfriends."

She gave him a curious look. "Then how did you give it up? If you knew what it was like to love a woman, how do you walk away?"

The question elicited a pang of sadness within him. "They died. The women I dated throughout the years fought in the Rebellion. One-by-one they died heroically and for a just cause. And when they perished a little part of my heart died with them. Eventually I decided it wasn't worth it. I dedicated myself to the Jedi."

She took in a deep breath and let it out with a nod. "So why take the chance now?"

Luke leaned forward in his chair and gazed into her piercing green eyes. "Because when I thought I was dying in that laboratory I realized that death would one day find us all. Everybody dies. It doesn't matter if you are young, old, a parent, a lover or a celibate Grand Master. Death will find us eventually, so we might as well live our lives to the fullest. As I squirmed in agonizing pain on that laboratory floor I realized I had so many regrets…and now I have a second chance to make things right."

"You definitely have a second chance according to what Doctor Minsk told me today."

Luke leaned back in his chair and regarded her quizzically. "What did he say?"

She gave him a slow, sexy smile. "According to the good doctor the virus we contracted won't do much to me since I was so young. I hadn't experienced the effects of aging. My cells hadn't reached the point where my chromosomes were compromised and the cells stopped dividing." A mischievous gleam flickered in her eyes. "You on the other hand, were deep in the throes of old age and were experiencing…how did he put it…oh yeah…substantial cell deterioration. Therefore when you were exposed to the virus it resulted in the repair of the chromosomes and all your old and feeble non-working cells once again started to divide. In other words your biological age has reset to what it probably looked like when you were thirty. I will most likely have a normal life span…but you…you might have gained and extra twenty years…if you don't get yourself killed in an accident."

Luke scoffed. "I think the doctor is wrong. I look and feel basically the same."

Mara leaned forward and gazed at his face before standing and walking up to him. He looked up at her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "The grey is gone. I remember you had gray at your temples when we went on our date to the theater. It's gone now." She ran a finger down his jaw line and stopped at his chin. She knelt down as she inspected his beard. "The gray is also gone from your beard." She gave his whiskers a playful tug. "Which is growing in at a much faster rate." She stood and returned to her chair and crossed a leg over her knee as she continued to observe him. "Why are you growing a beard anyway?"

Luke grinned as he ran his hand over his emerging facial hair. "It's the standard Grand Master beard. I'm contractually obligated to have one. How else can I look the part of the old and wise Jedi Master."

"Actually, being old and wise might be a good start." Mara gave him a dismissive wave of the hand. "I think you should shave it."

Luke chuckled at her cocky demeanor. He ran his fingers through his beard thoughtfully. "You do huh? I'll have you know I don't shave for just anyone."

She gave a slight shrug. "That's fine. Stay a hairy chaste monk. I like kissing clean shaven men."

He stood abruptly and walked to the 'fresher. "Then for you, I shall shave." He opened the draws of the sink vanity searching for a razor before giving Mara a mock look of panic. "I can't find a razor. Maybe the medical droid will lend me a scalpel and I'll scrap it off my face."

She closed her eyes briefly before standing and moving to the 'fresher. She pushed him further inside before closing the door behind her. She leaned against the entry smiling at him nervously. "To preserve my modesty, Doctor Minsk informed me that there are security holovids all over the isolation ward…with the exception of the 'fresher." She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck while giving him a shy smile. "I want some privacy as I decide whether or not I can get used to a beard."

Her touch caused a jolt of pleasure to rock through his body. He reached up and ran a caressing hand down her hair and along her cheek. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you to endure my unshorn face."

She laughed. "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

He hesitated only for a moment before he pulled her snuggly against his body and lowered his mouth gently to hers. The kiss was long and slow and full of unspoken promises. As soon as their lips touched he felt invisible threads binding him together. It wasn't just an emotional and sexual attraction, but a bonding of the Force. For the first time he could feel the Force flowing through her. Its current burned bright and strong and it drew him closer to her like a moth to a beacon.

When the they finally broke apart they stared at each other, startled by the intensity of the moment. "What was that?" Mara whispered. "I've never experienced anything like that. It was such powerful…feelings."

Luke took a few ragged breaths before answering. "I think it was the Force. It's drawing us together."

Mara's eyes went wide. "Why? What does it want from us?"

Luke gave a soft chuckle as he leaned closer until their foreheads touched. "I don't know," he whispered. "But maybe we should continue doing what we were doing until we find out." With that said he leaned forward with one smooth movement and covered her mouth with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Since this is part of a writing challenge from another fanfiction site I had to complete a word prompt challenge where I work in the term 'contractually obligatory beard' (it is based on something Mark Hamill said in an interview prior to the release of The Force Awakens).


	19. Chapter 19

Mara was overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her body. Luke's touch and kiss elicited a fluttering in her stomach as a hot blush crept over her whole body. He kissed her with such abandon that she stumbled backwards until her body was pinned between him and the 'fresher door. He deepened the kiss, his palms running down her back before coming to rest on her backside. She could feel the warmth of his body and the hardness of his muscles through their thin hospital garb. As he pressed his hips against her she realized things might be getting a little out of control. She pulled her lips from his so she could speak. "Luke, slow down."

Taking a ragged breath, he leaned back far enough to gaze deeply in her eyes. "Sorry, I thought you wanted to kiss."

She lowered her eyes shyly. "Kiss yes, but I don't want my first time to be in a 'fresher."

"First time?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you Palpatine monitored me through the Force and had Vader snatch away my one-and-only boyfriend when we starting to get amorous. I was not going to have sex with an old perverted Sith lurking around in my head."

"Oh…I completely understand." He smiled at her gently. "I don't want your first time to be in the 'fresher either." He reached out and gave her a reassuring hug. "When we get out of here I want to court you. Go on dates, get to know each other better. I want your first time to be romantic." He lowered his head and dropped a line of kisses down her neckline. "It's just…I haven't kissed a woman for thirty years. I forgot how wonderful a sensation it could be."

"It is wonderful," she whispered before turning her head so to capture his lips with hers. They began kissing once again in earnest when they heard a sound that halted their romantic tryst abruptly.

"Luke! Luke! Where are you?" It was a woman's voice coming over the room's intercom's system.

Luke groaned as his head dropped to Mara's shoulder. "That's my sister." He sighed deeply. "Han's probably with her."

She pulled out of his arms and looked at the door anxiously. "There is no way to get out of this room without them seeing us."

"Maybe if we wait in here they'll go away to get the doctor and we can sneak out."

"Hey 2-1B!" Mara heard Han Solo's voice call out for the medical droid. "You said they're in here. Where are they?"

The sound of metallic footsteps could be heard as the droid moved into the room from the side laboratory. "They have to be here, Captain Solo. I will check the 'fresher. If they are not there, I will issue a quarantine breach alarm."

Luke swore under his breath. "Mara go out there and stall them."

She made a face. "Why me? They're your family."

Luke blushed fiercely. "I need a couple minutes to cool down before facing my sister."

She was a bit confused by that statement until her gaze fell below his waistline. Her hand flew up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Oh boy. You do have a very big problem." She smirked while raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you handle it alone?"

He let loose a frustrated breath as he opened the door and gently pushed her outside. "Just keep them occupied for a minute or two."

Mara left the 'fresher and saw Leia, Han and Jacen standing on the other side of the protective transparisteel. She gave them a nervous wave as she walked up to the window.

"Miss Jade," the medical droid said while continuing to search the room. "Do you know the location of Grand Master Skywalker?"

"He's in the 'fresher. He's fine. You can leave now."

"As you wish." The droid turned and went to a side laboratory door. Mara took a deep breath and turned to face the Solo family. "Luke will be out in a minute." She was hoping they wouldn't ask her why they were in the 'fresher together, but the identical sardonic grins displayed on Jacen and Han's face told her she wasn't going to be that lucky. Leia stared at Mara in dismay for a brief moment before her gazed drifted over to the 'fresher door. Mara could only imagine what the woman was thinking.

Han was the first to speak, although he was having trouble getting the words out without laughing. "Getting a little private time in with the Jedi Master, I see."

Jacen laughed at his father's comment causing Leia to give both men a disapproving glare. "Get your minds out of the gutter. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." She turned back to Mara expectantly.

"Ohhh…umm…Luke called me in. He was feeling a little lightheaded and needed help with…" Mara's mind scrambled for some excuse.

"With rescue breathing?" Jacen suggested teasingly. Mara's face flushed first with embarrassment and then with anger as Han doubled over with laughter. A few days ago they were at death's door and now they were mocking her. "We almost died Solo. Show a little compassion and cut us some slack!"

Han stopped laughing but couldn't manage to remove the smirk from his face. "Sorry Mara. I heard it was a nasty virus. I can see you are still affected." Han pointed to her disheveled hair. "The disease caused your lips to get all red and puffy and your hair unmanageable."

Jacen started laughing again and leaned on his father's shoulder for support. Eventually he looked up to Mara grinning broadly. "And your face is all red and flushed. You must be having a relapse."

That was enough for Mara. She went back to the 'fresher and pounded on the door. "Skywalker, get out here and greet your family."

After a few seconds and embarrassed looking Jedi Master exited the 'fresher. He smiled bashfully as he waved and walked forward. "Jacen, Leia, Han. I didn't know I was allowed visitors."

"Obviously," Han muttered just loud enough for Luke to hear. Leia put an elbow to his ribs which only got Han snickering again.

As Luke neared the window he saw his sister's eyes widen in surprise. "Luke…you look so different."

Han broke out in a grin. "Yep. He looks strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark." He lowered his voice slightly. "Or have a romantic rendezvous in the 'fresher."

Luke had an incredible urge to Force choke his brother-in-law right about now, but instead he pretended he hadn't hear that last comment. He ran a hand through his beard and smiled at his sister.

"I do look different," he admitted. "My beard is finally growing out.

Leia shook her head. "Not the beard. Your face. You look younger. The doctor said you may appear rejuvenated, but I didn't expect this."

Luke frowned slightly. "I don't think I've changed that much."

Leia raked her gaze over him from head to toe. "Let me see your right arm."

"What?"

"Your right arm," Leia insisted.

Luke shrugged as he held out his arm for inspection. Leia leaned forward until her forehead was almost touching the window. "Do you remember telling me that you might need a new prosthetic because the cybernetic limb didn't match the skin elasticity of your aging upper limb. Look at it now. They match."

Luke gazed at his arm and realized his skin was tighter. He had kept his same cybernetic limb for the last twenty years with only minor interior repairs. The synthetic skin was that of a thirty year old. "You're right." He looked back up to his sister. "The doctor said my dormant cells are probably dividing again. It might give me a more youthful appearance."

Leia nodded looking somewhat relieved. "That is much better than dying. You had us scared to death."

"Sorry about that." He pointed to his nephew. "Thankfully Jacen was able to save us."

"Jacen?" Han said mockingly. "Do you mean the Hottest Jedi Knight EVER according to _Teen Bliss_ holozine _._ "

Jacen glared at his father. "Knock it off, Dad."

"Really? Another title?" Luke more than grateful to have the focus diverted from him and on to Jacen.

Leia shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why the media started following Jacen suddenly. You would think he hired a publicist to put out those exaggerated stories."

Luke bit his bottom lip and suppressed a chuckled. Most likely Tenel Ka hired a small Army of public relations experts to generate positive press coverage for her boyfriend.

Jacen looked a little perturbed with his mother. "Exaggerated?" He flashed a devastating smile. "It could be the reports are all true and the media has just broken the story of my amazing charisma and sex appeal." He swept a hand down his body to emphasize his point.

"Ha!" Mara laughed so hard she started to cough. Luke realized he didn't have a chance to fill her in on what Jacen had told him earlier that day.

"Mara…he did save our lives. The press must be fascinated with a Jedi who ends up saving the Grand Master."

"That's true." Her expression softened. "I want to thank you for rescuing us. I'm glad you were there." She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And I take back all those disparaging remarks I made about you in the past."

His brow furrowed. "You're welcome…I guess."

She grinned at the Jedi. "I'm joking." She turned to Luke. "He can really dish it out but he can't take it."

Luke chuckled as he moved two chairs up to the window so they could sit and talk.

The visit was relaxed and uneventful after that. They were given an update on what was going on at the Temple and with the family. Leia and Han had gotten most of the backstory of what happened on Darten Six from their son. Luke and Mara simply filled in any blanks…although Luke left out any romantic details. Eventually a nurse told them visiting hours were over. Leia promised Luke she would send over some clothing for both of them and would arrange for a holoprojector to be installed.

"And comfortable chairs," Mara chimed in.

"How about a full size bed?" Han asked with a chuckle.

"And a mirror for the ceiling," Jacen added.

"That's enough!" Leia grabbed the front of Han and Jacen's tunics and dragged them out of the room. "You two need to stop teasing Luke and his ... _'friend'_."

When they were gone Luke turned to Mara and pulled her into his arms. "That went well."

"If by well, you mean embarrassing…then yes, it went well."

Luke chuckled before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Leia's disapproving looks were focused on Jacen and Han…not us. The fact that she didn't like them teasing us tells me she likes the idea of us dating."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Good, because I like the idea of us dating also."

"I'm glad we are now all in agreement." He leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. "Where were we before we were interrupted?" He grinned. "Oh, I remember."

He closed the distance until their mouths met in a searing, demanding kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

The following day Luke underwent a very tiring battery of medical tests. So far he was subjected to a Magnetic resonance imaging assessment, a computed tomography scan, plain radiography, an ultrasound and something called a dual-energy x-ray absorptiometry scan. The tests indicated his bones were getting stronger, his skin younger, and increased health of his spleen, liver and intestines. All in all, Doctor Minsk determined that the virus might have increased Luke's lifespan by twenty-two percent.

For the last test, Doctor Minsk—garbed in full protective gear—handed Luke a small specimen cup.

Luke looked at the cup and back up to the doctor. "You want another urine sample?"

The doctor shook his head. "No…we want to make sure the virus only affected somatic cells and not your germline cells."

"Germline cells?"

"The cells that give rise to gametes. Acquiring a sample from you is infinitely easier than procuring a sample from Miss Jade…which would require minor surgery. If the virus caused a germline gene transfer then gametes are changed and these changes are passed on to offspring. The changes you are experiencing now are from a somatic gene transfer, but the gene insertion is not pass on to the next generation of cells. Of course, this really doesn't matter, since the increased the length of the telomeres effectively reset your biological clock with just one exposure to the gene therapy vector. This doesn't mean you're immortal. From this point on you will start aging at a normal rate. But, if this telomerase gene was transferred into the germline cell…well, then this trait is inserted into the cellular DNA and these changes can permanently be passed on to any offspring. One would think this would be a good thing, but if there is an error in gene insertion it could result in severe or fatal consequences to a developing embryo. There are considerable medical and ethical…"

"Stop!" Luke raised his hand in an impatient gesture. "What exactly do you want in this cup?"

The doctor looked surprised that Luke didn't know the answer. "A sperm sample off course." He pointed to a 'fresher within the laboratory. "You can produce the sample in there or you can go back to the isolation lab if that'll make you more comfortable. After you have produced a sample you can give the cup to the medical droid. Not only will I look at the possibility of a change of the germ line, but also I will run fertility tests. I'm very interested to see if the rate of motility is now higher than one would expect from a man in his fifties."

"Fine, fine." Luke shook his head in frustration, not wanting to hear more the doctor's medical explanations. "I'll do it here." There was no way he was going back to the isolation ward. If he did, Mara was sure to find out what he was doing and with his luck Leia, Han and the twins would show up during visiting hours to interrupt his sample collecting. "I can't wait until I am out of here," he mumbled to himself as he entered the 'fresher.

.

.

When he returned to his isolation chamber, he found Mara watching two bipedal G2 repair droids attempting to install a holonet projector. She turned to Luke and smiled. "How were your tests? Did everything come out alright?"

The way she snickered at the end of the sentence told him she knew exactly what tests were asked of him. "Who told you?"

She smirked. "The medical droid, 2-1B, informed me I would not need to provide samples of germ line cells because you volunteered for that job." She gave him a wink. "I hope you were thinking of me."

Luke gave a deep sarcastic sigh. "No, I was thinking about smashball, that's why it took me so long."

Mara made a scoffing laugh before turning back to the two droids installing the projector. "They've been at it for an hour. I am fairly certain these droids are programed to do work other than installing entertainment systems."

Eventually the droids completed their assignment and activated the device. The air above the projector filled with static before coalescing into the form of a news announcer. One repair droid picked up the remote control and rolled through a number of channels before handing the controller to Mara. They beeped and whistled a few times before leaving.

"Finally!" She pulled up a couple of chairs and clicked through the programing before settling on the history channel. She turned to Luke. "Is there anything you would like to watch?"

Before he could answer he heard a commotion coming from the side laboratory. Eventually 2-1B entered holding two small suitcases in his hands. "A delivery droid dropped off these bags earlier. The droid delivered a message from Captain Solo. He said he couldn't find any appropriate clothing for Miss Jade in her quarters, therefore he had his daughter purchase some outfits." 2-1B handed one bag to Mara and the second to Luke. "Captain Solo said he entered your temple quarters, Grand Master Skywalker, and packed some casual wear."

"Thank you, 2-1B," Luke said as he set his bag on his bed and opened it. Mara went over to her bed and did the same.

"Shorts, casual shirts." Mara verbally inventoried the contents as she pulled the clothing out of the bag. "It looks like Jaina guessed the correct sizes." She suddenly fell silent as a blush heated her face. "I think Han or Jacen may have added an item to the bag."

Luke gave her a questioning look. "What?"

Mara scowled as she lifted a skimpy black lace babydoll lingerie out of her bag. "I'm going to kill Solo."

Luke chuckled as he rummaged through his bag. "I wouldn't totally rule out my sister. She has been wanting some nieces and nephews for a long time." Luke's grin grew wider. "I wish I'd seen that earlier. That outfit is much more inspiring than smashball."

Mara didn't respond to his comment, but simply shook her head. She picked out a causal outfit and moved to the 'fresher. "It's nice to get into some normal clothing."

"You're not going to wear the lingerie?" Luke joked.

She laughed softly. "I think we should wait until you have a clean bill of health. I don't want to put you into cardiac arrest."

"Ouch." Luke put his hands to his chest as if her words wounded him. "I'll have you know, the doctor said I am as fit as a thirty-year-old."

She stopped at the 'fresher door and smirked. "You'll just have to wait. I expect some wooing and courting as promised."

He gave her a mock salute. "I'll get right on that."

She shook her head before disappearing into the 'fresher.

While she was gone Luke took the time to slip into some shorts and shirt and then took the holoprojector remote and turned it to a program called _Celebrity In-depth_. He was fairly certain many of the erroneous stories Jacen had mentioned were reported on this particular programming channel.

He was seated in front of the projector watching a report about holofilm celebrities dealing with alcohol or drug problems when Mara came out of the 'fresher. She looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe a Grand Master watches celebrity gossip shows."

Luke grinned. "I normally don't, but I want to see if Jacen is mentioned."

Mara's brows rose as a grin crossed her face. She moved over to where Luke sat and settled down in the chair next to him. "This I want to see."

Luke gave a gloating smirk. "I can't believe an Emperor's Hand watches celebrity gossip shows."

She nudged him with her elbow. "I'm no longer the Emperor's Hand, so I can pretty much do whatever I please." She gave him a wink as she sat back in the chair. She shifted in her seat a few times trying to get comfortable but failed. "I hope your sister ordered those comfy chairs we asked for."

Luke squirmed in his hard plastic seat trying to find a position that didn't make his back hurt. "These have to be those horrible ergonomically designed chairs that supposedly help your posture, but I don't like sitting ramrod straight all the time." He stood and looked around. Eventually he walked over to his bed and raised the head of the adjustable mattress to the upright position before climbing on top. "I'm going to watch from here."

Mara stood and gazed at her bed located further from the projector. "We should've had the projector installed between our beds."

Luke scooted over and patted the mattress next to him. "I have plenty of room for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get me into bed already?"

He laughed. "We're in isolation there isn't much to do other than get poked and prodded by a medical droid or try to seduce you."

She rolled her eyes, but walked up to the bed and climbed in next to Luke. He smiled broadly before returning his attention back to the show. After ten minutes of watching a story about _'Who has the best bathing suit body'_ , Jacen finally appeared on the projection. He was filmed leaving the facility Luke and Mara currently resided. The image switched to a scantily clad blue Twi'lek news reporter.

_"Jedi Knight Jacen Solo was seen leaving the Coruscant Center for Disease Control where he was confined for observation after possible exposure to chemical or biological agents on the planet Darten Six. The twenty-six-year-old Jedi Knight was medically discharged and allowed to return to the Jedi Temple. The condition of Grand Master Skywalker and the unnamed third party of his group is unknown."_

A stock image of Luke in full Jedi robes appeared. Luke realized he had changed quite a bit in the last couple weeks. In the image his hair was graying at the temples and there were laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. But what really stood out to Luke was his expression in the holo. He didn't look happy…at least not as happy as he has been since he found Mara. He thought he could see the loneliness in his eyes.

_"The CCDC will not officially disclose the name of the third person, but according to a source close to the Jedi Master himself, the mysterious individual is none other than the beautiful redheaded temptress that the Grand Master was seen kissing in a holotheater less than two weeks ago. Could the Grandmaster be dating a young apprentice attending his Academy? We tried to ask Jacen Solo this exact question."_

The holovid went to a shot of Jacen trying to make their way down the stairs in front of the CCDC building. Paparazzi and news reporters shoved holoimagers and microphones in the young Jedi's face hindering his movement. As he moved down the stairs, reporters were shouting over each other trying to get their question answered.

_"Jedi Solo, is it true that the Grand Master Skywalker is now dating a Jedi Apprentice?"_

_"We heard rumors that he secretly married. Can you comment on that?"_

_"Is it true that the Grand Master had a facelift?"_

_"Rumor has it you and the Grand Master were hunting the elusive Bat-Boy on Darten Six. Can you confirm that?"_

_"Is the Grand Master in rehab for death stick addiction?"_

_"Is it true that the woman in quarantine with Jedi Skywalker is really a human replicate droid manufactured for the Grand Master so he could have sexual relations while still technically adhering to his non-attachment vow?"_

_"What?"_ Jacen stuttered stepped at that last question and probably would have fallen down the stairs if it wasn't for the Force.

"A human replicate droid!" Mara burst out in laughter. "Wow! Does the media tell crazy stories about you all the time?"

Luke lifted up the remote and turned off the projector. She turned to Mara and gave her a small weary smile. "That's nothing. So far I have purportedly fathered over twenty love children. I've been reported dead six times by the media. Rumor has it I live a twisted double life of partying at night and being a sedate Jedi Master during the day and there are allegedly a number of sex holos floating around starring yours truly, although I was told the actor in the holos is at least eight centimeters taller than me and twenty years younger." Luke grinned at Mara and winked. "And I'm pretty sure he's not as good looking as me."

She chuckled. "You're getting almost as arrogant as your nephew."

He leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. "I don't think anybody can beat Jacen when it comes to arrogance." He moved closer allowing his lips to brush hers. "I should check out that last rumor, just to make sure."

Her brow furrowed. "What rumor?"

His mouth twitched into a wry grin. "That you're a Human Replicate Droid." He moved a hand down her back. "There should be a button somewhere where you can be activated or deactivated."

He pretended to search for the elusive button before his hand moved to her side and tickled her. She let out a squeal before gently pushing him away. "There may be an activation button, but you have a lot more wooing and courting to do before you can initiate that triggering sequence."

He gave a mock look of rejection before a grin stretched across his face. "That leaves me with only one thing left—rescue breathing," he whispered huskily before lowering his mouth gently to hers for a sweet, tender kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

The next two weeks were probably the best Luke had experienced in a very long time. Although it was somewhat irritating that he was confined to a medical facility for up to a month, he couldn't complain about his company. Mara Jade was a pleasure to be around. In fact, he couldn't think of anybody he would rather be with.

He was extremely happy when she asked him to train her in the ways of the Force. It was slow going at first. Her belief that Emperor Palpatine was the source of her Force powers hindered her training. When she finally was able to make a small object move, her faith was restored and her training progressed quickly.

Luke wasn't the only one acting as an instructor. Mara somehow convinced him he needed to learn how to dance. They would use the audio portion of the holoprojector to play classical music as Mara walked him through the steps of a Corsucanti waltz. He must admit, he didn't need much convincing. He looked for any excuse to hold the beautiful redhead in his embrace. For some reason when she was near him he felt whole…like they were meant to be together. He never was one to believe in soulmates, but if there was such a thing…Mara Jade was his.

Currently he had his sexy roommate in his arms as they swayed to the sound of a soft melody. He leaned in and kissed her neck, which resulted in a soft giggle. Mara pulled away and gave him a smirk. "If we are going to continue dancing like this we are going to have to trim that prickly brush you call a beard."

Luke ran a hand over his now fully grown beard and frowned. "I thought you said it made me look dignified."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly. "You were dignified a week ago. Now you are approaching Wookiee status." Her face softened as she moved closer, running a hand over his facial hair. "I'm not asking you to shave it all off…just trim it so you don't look like some hermit."

Luke leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Okay, but I've never had a beard or moustache before. I'm not sure what style would look good on me."

She walked over to a small table next to their beds and picked up a datapad. "We can look it up on the Holonet." She activated the onscreen keypad and typed in ' _beard and moustache styles'_. She took Luke's hand in hers and led him to a small couch provided to them earlier that week. Luke sat down next to Mara and shifted closer to her until he could feel the heat of her body pressed against his."Look at this." She held out the datapad for him to review. "This holosite shows various facial hairstyles."

Luke took the proffered device and scrolled through the different beard types. "I want a style that says I am a wise Jedi Master, but also young at heart." He grinned at Mara and held out the datapad. "How about this?"

Mara gazed at the model on the screen. The man was clean-shaven with the exception of a moustache that went across his upper lip and then dipped down to the sides slightly. Mara made a face and shook her head. "No, that style screams 'I'm a skinholo star!'"

Luke gazed at the image with a frown. "Really? Kyp has that moustache style." He turned to Mara and gave her a wink. "Maybe that is why he is always getting the girls."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know who Kyp is, but I'm sure that's not it."

He chuckled. "Fine how about this style." He showed her a man with a thin, neatly trimmed moustache and a beard that was narrow as a ribbon and followed the contours of the bottom jaw.

Mara laughed. "Really Luke? You want something that looks like a hairy chinstrap." She shook her head. "I am fairly sure you have to own a strip club to make that look work."

"Okay." Luke found another style and passed the datapad to Mara.

She handed it back immediately. "Now you're just trying to irritate me. A chin curtain? You really want a cleanly shaven face but have a neck beard? I am fairly certain only Tartarian holy zealots wear their beards that way."

Luke had trouble keeping a straight face and purposely picked another facial hairstyle that he would never actually consider. "How about this?" The holo was of a male model with a cleanly shaven face except for a small patch of hair under the lower lip.

She frowned. "We used to call that a dork tuft back in my day."

"How about a goatee?"

She made a face. "You don't want to know what women think of goatees."

"Okay, then you find a good look." He handed her the datapad. She flicked through a number of pages before she came to a style she liked. "Here. It is basically your beard but clipped down." She reached out and tugged on his facial hair. "Just trim what you've got."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Anything for you, _My Love_." After expressing that particular term of endearment he began to panic. He meant to be playful, but saying ' _my love'_ might be misconstrued as a very premature declaration of love. He didn't want to look desperate and scare her away. He waited for Mara's reaction, but none came. She simply smiled and stood. "Good, I'll get something to cut your hair." She moved to the 'fresher and rummaged around for a moment before returning with some scissors. She sat next to Luke and reached forward and started trimming. After a minute or two of silence she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I felt your panic in the Force." She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I think _My Love_ is a nice pet name."

Luke blushed. "I didn't want you to think I was rushing things."

She continued cutting his beard. "I didn't think that. We're just getting comfortable around each other. Don't worry. I don't expect you to declare your undying love for me after knowing each other for a little over a month."

"Thank you," Luke said with a warm smile.

She grinned. "It's okay if you declare your undying lust."

He snaked an arm around her waist careful not to jostle the scissors. "That I can do." He took the sheers out of her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Come here. I have a lot to declare."

.

.

 

An hour later Luke gazed at his image in the mirror and smiled. Mara was right; it did look much better trimmed. He exited the 'fresher and found her sitting on the couch viewing a celebrity gossip show. In the past couple weeks it had been quite entertaining to see Jacen flustered when ambushed by reporters. So far he gave one press conference on the front steps of the temple. He told the reporters in advance he was not going to answer any questions about his or the Grand Master's personal life. He only wished to discuss the mission to Darten Six and the Grand Master's recovery.

Luke really wished he had recorded that interview. The first question was, " _Is the Grand Master now dating?"_ Jacen firmly reinstated the rules of the press conference. The second question was, " _There's a rumor that Miss Angola Lee, the holostarlet, is pregnant with the Grand Master's child. Can you confirm or deny this?"_

Jacen shook his head. " _Does anybody have any questions involving the mission to Darten Six?"_

_"Who was the woman who accompanied you to Darten Six?"_

Jacen took a deep breath and let it out before answering. _"I am not at liberty to disclose her name at this time, but I can say she did accompany the Grand Master and I as an navigator and slicer."_

_"Is she a Jedi?"_

_"No, she's not a Jedi."_

At that point the questions once again focused on a possible blossoming romance between Luke and Mara. Jacen quickly ended the press conference saying he would send out an official press release via the holonet. That was a week ago. Jacen now appeared to be laying low and avoiding the media frenzy.

Luke sat down next to Mara and put an arm around her shoulder. "Have you seen my nephew yet?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. It appears a senator was caught cheating on his wife with two twi'lek dancers. A holostar was arrested for driving a speeder while under the influence of death sticks. They just showed a very unflattering mug shot of him. No Jacen yet."

Suddenly the image of Luke appeared on the holoprojector. A scantily clad, blue-haired and red-skinned Zeltron moved in front of the image of the Jedi Master while smiling smugly. _"Hello everyone, today we have some exclusive holovid footage that can only be seen here on_ Celebrity In-depth _. Although Jedi Solo has made a pronounced effort to downplay the role of the mysterious redheaded woman who accompanied him and the Grand Master to Darten Six, we now have shocking video footage proving once and for all that she is more than a slicer and navigator to the Jedi Master."_

The scene changed and Luke sat up in his chair slackjawed as he stared at the projected image. There, floating above the projector, was a grainy holo of him and Mara lying in his bed within the isolation unit. They were clothed, but in an ardent embrace and kissing passionately.

"Kriff! That's holovid footage from the cameras monitoring this room!" Mara gasped and turned to Luke. "I thought the staff had signed nondisclosure agreements and had a legal duty to maintain patient confidentiality?"

"They do." Luke's jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth seething.

_"As you can see the Jedi Master has obviously thrown his non-attachment vows out the window and is very much romantically involved with the woman who accompanied him on the mission to Darten Six."_

Luke stood and identified all the monitoring holocams in the room. He reached his arms out and with the Force crushed all four cameras simultaneously. He then turned to the side room where the medical droid was located. "Two-One Bee! Get your metal ass out here, NOW!"

The droid shuffled out of the side room "Yes Master Skywalker. Is there a problem?"

Luke pointed to the holoprojector that continued to show security holovideo of Luke and Mara. "Yes there is a problem! Somebody in this facility leaked out security vids of Mara and me! I want to speak to Doctor Minsk right now!"

The droid backed up a step. "Doctor Minsk's shift ended an hour ago. I will contact the intern on duty."

Luke was fuming. "You will call Doctor Minsk right now or I will shatter those transparisteel windows and walk out of here."

The droid looked to the windows and back to Luke. "Those windows can withstand twenty-nine thousand kilograms per centimeter. I highly doubt you can…"

The shaking of the window cut off the droid. Luke probably could shatter the window with little effort, but he wanted to make a point, not cause tens of thousands of credits worth of damage. He glared at the droid. "I assure you, I can do what I claim."

The droid turned and ran into the side room. "I will inform Doctor Minsk immediately, Master Skywalker!"

Luke turned to Mara, his hands balled into fists. "We're getting out of here. Either they discharge us outright or rig up an isolation room in the temple infirmary."

Mara moved to Luke and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry. This has to be upsetting for you as a Grand Master…I never wanted to cause you embarrassment."

Luke stepped back and looked at her perplexed. "That's not the reason I'm upset. This is a total invasion of our privacy, but I'm not embarrassed to be seen kissing you." A slow smirk crossed his face. "I hope to be doing it publicly and privately in the future."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It's a good thing our romantic encounters never got out of hand."

Luke chuckled. "I'll say. I don't want to star in an amateur skinholo."

Mara looked up at the destroyed security holocams. "I guess it's safe to kiss now." She moved closer to him and ran a hand down the front of his tunic.

He was still upset, but Mara had a calming effect on him. He lifted her palm to his lips. "I can't wait until we are out of here and have some real privacy." He stepped closer and pressed his lips to the sensitive curve between her neck and shoulder.

Mara shuddered in his arms. "Oh really, what are we going to do when we have privacy?" Her voice was low and husky with desire.

Luke pulled back and grinned. "Anything you want _My Love_. Anything at all."


	22. Chapter 22

Doctor Minsk arrived within an hour and profusely apologized for the release of the holovid. He swore he would find the person responsible and fire them and possibly have their license to work in the medical field permanently revoked.

"Not good enough," Luke told him through the transparisteel window. "I want out of here. Discharge or transfer us. I don't trust your people."

Doctor Minsk looked offended. "I assure you this break in security is an anomaly. We have never had this problem before…but I can understand why it happened. The gossip shows have been offering a million credit bounty for holos or imager vids of you two. Obviously one of my employees succumbed to temptation." He looked at the crushed holovid cameras and frowned. "I don't think you'll have that problem anymore."

Luke shook his head frustrated. "I want out. I will give you a couple days to clear us for discharge or make arrangements to send us elsewhere."

The doctor's shoulders slumped as he gave a forlorn nod. "Of course, Master Skywalker." He turned and hurried off. Luke turned to Mara and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon."

.

.

 

Luke and Mara spent the rest of the night watching holos. He thought a former Emperor's Hand would prefer action flicks, but to his surprise Mara was partial to love stories. When she fell asleep on the couch next to him he slowly stood, picked her up, and carried her to bed. He carefully set her down on her mattress and turned to leave but Mara grabbed his hand and whispered for him to stay.

Luke frowned. "Mara, that's not a good idea."

"I just want to be held," she whispered. "When we leave here everybody will want your attention. It may be days or weeks until we have quiet time together."

He sighed knowing she was right. His family, the Jedi and the public at large would be clambering for answers and interviews. The first few weeks would definitely be stressful. "Sure." Luke climbed into bed and nestled in behind her. Pressing his chest against her back he gently moved his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. He didn't immediately fall asleep, but spent a good hour thinking about the woman in his arms and how his entire life had radically changed since he met her. He had to smile when he realized it was a change for the better. He never truly understood how lonely he was before he met Mara Jade. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, wishing he could fall asleep like this every night for the rest of his life. The thought made him smile as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

.

 

The next day Luke woke with a tingling feeling in his arm. He opened his eyes to find Mara snuggled next to him in the small hospital bed his now numb appendage trapped under her body.

He looked over to the wall chrono and realized a droid would be bringing breakfast to them soon. As expected, within minutes he heard the hiss and clank of the multiple entry doors indicating the service droid was on its way. He snuggled up closer to Mara and whispered in her ear. "I think breakfast is here, Love."

Before she could answer there was the sound of human footsteps. Luke looked up to see Jacen enter the room without a protection suit.

The young man stopped when he saw Luke and Mara together in bed. He grinned sheepishly as he cleared his throat. "I see you two are feeling better." A wide smirk crossed his face.

Luke could feel a blush burning his cheeks. They were both fully clothed, but this was a little embarrassing. "It's not what it looks like."

Jacen let out a snorting laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take vids and sell them…although I could use the money."

The conversation roused Mara out of her slumber. She mumbled something before opening her eyes. Upon seeing Jacen she shot up into a sitting position freeing Luke's arm. She regarded Jacen wide-eyed. "What's going on? Why aren't you in a suit?"

Jacen grinned broadly. "Doctor Minsk wanted to make sure you two weren't contagious…so they sent me in."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "What if we are contagious?"

Jacen shrugged. "Then you put me into a healing trance and I'll end up younger looking and gain the ability to grow an awesome beard." He gave his uncle a wink and a smug smile. "The Temple is buzzing about that gossip show exclusive last night. I think a lot of female Jedi are waking up with a broken heart."

Luke rolled out of bed and rubbed his arm trying to get the blood flowing again. "I doubt anybody is crying over my change of heart."

Jacen shrugged. "I saw the Temple librarian crying…but that might be for a totally unrelated reason."

"I doubt it," Mara murmured as she rose out of bed. She stepped in front of Jacen. "So how is this supposed to work?"

Jacen gave a lopsided grin. "Well, for the first part of the day I will casually hang around you two like most people would relate to you. At the end of the day the doctor wants to see if closer contact will infect me." A toothy smile crossed his face as Mara scowled at him.

"What type of close contact?"

Jacen shrugged noncommittally. "I guess a kiss would work…you know, the exchange of body fluids."

Mara snorted. "How about I just spit on you?"

Jacen put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm kidding. The doctor was going to inject me with a small amount of your blood."

Luke walked up to Mara and put an arm around her waist. "That sounds fine, if you are willing to take the risk. Meanwhile, can you update me on what has been going on at the temple."

"And what's happening with your girlfriend," Mara quipped.

Jacen's smile fell from his face. "She's no longer my girlfriend."

Luke's heart clenched at the thought of Jacen losing his love. "What happened?"

Jacen tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "She's now my fiancé."

Luke moved forward and grabbed Jacen up in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!" He released his nephew and backed away a step. "I guess being known as the most powerful and sexy Jedi in the galaxy has its benefits."

"It definitely doesn't hurt."

Mara put a hand on Jacen's shoulder and gave him a quick platonic kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations."

The sound of a series of security doors opening and closing came from the side room. A service droid finally entered pushing a cart with food, sparking wine and juice."

Jacen grinned. "I thought we could have a champagne breakfast to celebrate."

Luke smiled broadly. "I think this calls for a celebration."

.

.

The next day, after confirming that Jacen suffered no side effects from being exposed to Luke or Mara's blood, the three were cleared to leave the facility.

Somehow the press got word that Luke and Mara were being discharged and had formed a crowd outside the medical center. Luckily Leia had sent over a speeder with tinted windows. They piled into the vehicle in the facility's secure underground garage and left without incident. A few paparazzi followed their vehicle not knowing who was in the speeder, but their driver, a former senatorial bodyguard, was adept at losing a tail and evaded the two reporters within minutes.

Mara turned to Luke. "What are we going to do when we get to the temple?"

Luke groaned slightly. "I guess I should call a meeting of the Masters, answer their questions and announce my retirement as Grand Master."

"Uncle Luke!" Jacen's eyes went wide with disbelief. "You're leaving the Jedi Order?"

He shook his head. "No, I was thinking about establishing a Master's council. One man shouldn't be in charge of such a large institution. I plan to step back and act as a Jedi Master Emeritus. I will be the old man walking the hallways with a look of contemplation and contentment because I no longer am responsible for the day-to-day functions of the Order."

Mara smiled as she ran a hand over his beard. "Except you no longer look the part of an old man."

Luke smiled. "True. Maybe I will go on vacation…a very long vacation with a certain former Imperial."

Jacen dragged his hand across his face in frustration. "Seriously Uncle Luke, what are you going to do? You know as soon as you step inside the temple the media circus is going to descend on us. You really need to rehearse what you are going to tell the public and what to convey to the members of the Jedi Order. You just can't say, ' _Hi, I'm going on vacation with this beautiful mysterious woman. I'll see you all later.'_ "

"I could do that. You seem to be handling the media just fine in my absence." Luke chuckled. "But you're probably right. We need to decide what to tell people. I already talked to Dr. Minsk and I am going to refer all medical questions back to him." He turned to Mara, tilting his head to better study her face. "What should we reveal about you?"

She shrugged. "I'm surprised the soldiers that accompanied you to Drakos haven't talked to the press."

He made a dismissive gesture. "I'm not surprised. All the soldiers have high security clearances and they don't want to ruin their careers or face a military tribunal for leaking confidential information. All Jedi missions were classified as secret."

Mara nodded and sat silently for a moment in thought. "I would like to use my real name, but my Imperial past might be found in the archives."

"Don't worry about that. You're not in the archives," Jacen interjected.

She looked over to him. "How do you know?"

He gave her a disbelieving look. "When I suspected you of being a Sith I ran a thorough background check. I got one of the galaxy's top slicers to look for your name in every conceivable database and nothing incriminating came back. However, I did learn there are over eight thousand women named Mara Jade on Coruscant alone. I think you can use your real name with no problem."

Mara smiled broadly. "Good. That just leaves me with creating a believable background and some documentation."

Jacen mouth twitched into a grin. "I'm on that…I mean Tenel Ka is on that. As the Princess of Hapes, she can provide you with papers saying you are a Hapan citizen."

She regarded Jacen incredulously. "You told her about me?"

He grimaced. "She has a way of getting information out of me."

Mara scoffed. "I'm sure she subjected you to sheer torture."

He threw his hands wide. "Sorry…she wore me down. She…"

Luke put up a hand. "Please stop. I don't need to know about my nephew's love life."

Jacen burst out laughing. "I don't need to know about my uncle's love life either, but I get to see it on the holonet."

Luke's face reddened. "Please don't remind me."

"Mom freaked when she saw the security vids." Jacen's voice became strained as he tried to contain his laughter. "She thinks you are going through a midlife crisis, but a second later she is wondering if she will be an aunt soon. Dad just grins and says, ' _Way to go, Luke!'_. Jaina hasn't commented because she has been preoccupied with her new suitor, Commander Fel."

"And Tenel Ka has been using this situation to build up your image and convince her parents you are a suitable mate," Luke interrupted.

Jacen snickered. "She did a really good job at that." He turned back to Mara. "Tenel Ka said she can tell people you were part of her security personnel and was on loan to the Grand Master for our mission to Darten Six."

Mara nodded. "Sounds good."

Luke ran a hand through his blond hair. "Okay, I'll talk to the Masters about creating a council. I will give a press conference that I am stepping down as Grand Master and I am taking some time off to romantically pursue Miss Mara Jade a Hapan citizen who assisted in our mission to Darten Six as a slicer and navigator."

Mara's brows rose. "Are you really going to tell them you are going to romantically pursue me?"

Luke smiled. "There is no reason to deny it. Anyway, I suspect when they catch me kissing you in public they will get the hint." He leaned in and gave Mara a gentle kiss.

She smiled as their lips parted. "I guess we're all set then."


	23. Chapter 23

Luke walked into the Temple's expansive conference chamber where a large group of Jedi Masters, both men and women, human and alien, stood around a large table conversing with each other. A hush fell over the room when the Grand Master entered and for a moment everybody silently gazed at Luke expectantly. The awkward moment was broken when Corran Horn walked up to Luke and grabbed him up in a brotherly hug. "You had us worried."

Luke's friend pulled back, allowing his gaze to travel from Luke's feet to the Jedi Master's bearded face. Horn ran a hand over his neatly trimmed goatee and smiled. "I see you decided to join us dashing bearded Masters." Corran leaned in closer and whispered to Luke. "And I also heard you decided to give up that non-attachment nonsense." He winked. "And what you are attaching to is pretty hot…but don't tell my wife I said that."

Luke laughed as he gave Corran's shoulder a slap. "Your secret is safe with me." He turned to the other men and women in attendance. "If you'll take a seat we can get started with this meeting."

Most of the Masters knew about Luke's visions about a great danger approaching. Many were involved in the search for possible Sith or other threats in the last few months. "As you know I had a premonition of an impending threat to the galaxy. I think I found that threat on Darten Six. The old Imperial bio/chemical storage and research facility had become unstable due to seismic activity. If the containment areas were breached there was a possibility of workers at the spaceport construction site would be infected. If the breach occurred when the spaceport was fully functional it could have resulted in a viral epidemic of galactic proportions. As to date, the facility has been quarantined and decontamination procedures are in place to destroy any biological dangers. All chemicals present are in the process of incineration. The project is expected to take six standard months before the all clear is given. Only authorized personnel are allowed near the facility and as a precaution all travellers are tested for various infections prior to departure from the planet."

The group of Jedi all nodded sagely. Kyle Katarn, a former Imperial turned Jedi, sat forward in his chair and gazed at Luke intently. "Are you sure Darten Six was the source of your visions?"

Luke ran his hand over his jaw as he glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know. The visions didn't really show the source of the catastrophe. I simply saw glimpses of people screaming in pain. I got the impression that the suffering extended to millions of people."

"So, there may still be a danger out there?" The question came from Ganner Rhysode, one of Luke's more fearless and brash masters.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't had a reoccurrence of the vision since I left Darten Six."

The group's youngest master, Kyp Durron, snickered just loud enough for Luke to hear. "Perhaps you've had other things on your mind."

Luke wondered who was going to be the first person to breach the subject of Mara Jade. It didn't surprise him that it was Kyp Durron. The man not only rejected Luke's non-attachment philosophy he was the embodiment of the opposite viewpoint. To say Kyp was a womanizer was an understatement. That proclivity almost got him killed when he went sniffing around a teenage Jaina Solo some years ago. Luke had never seen Han so enraged. He told Kyp if he found him flirting with his daughter again he would stun his Jedi butt and let Chewie pull off all of Kyp's important parts.

Luke smiled at the younger man. "I assume you are referring to my friend Mara Jade."

Kyp scoffed. "Yes, your _friend_."

Luke nodded his head slowly while formulating his response. After a second he realized stark honesty would probably work best with a group of people capable of sensing any deception from him.

"I have to admit, the lovely Mara Jade has been on my mind since I left Darten Six. She is smart, beautiful and engaging on so many levels. I would like to continue getting to know her. For that reason I am stepping aside as Grand Master and I wish to set up a Master's council."

There was a collective gasp among those in attendance. "You're leaving the Order?" Corran Horn asked, his jaw slack with surprise.

"Not exactly. I'm going into a semi-retired status and let the Master's handle the day-to-day leadership. Ideally I would like seven Masters to perform the duties of senior leadership. I picked an odd number to prevent ties when things come to a vote." Luke stood, his gaze traversing the room. "If you don't like that idea, then discuss how you want to run things…and do it. I have every confidence in your abilities to make the right decisions."

As he took a step toward the exit, Corran stood and called out to him. "Where are you going?"

Luke turned and smiled. "I have the media to address and then a young lady to court."

.

.

 

At first Luke considered giving a press conference, but he later decided it was best to give an interview to one reporter. He picked a female correspondent from the Holonet News Network, or HNN, named Natelli Protencia. Ms. Protencia had a reputation for being pro-Jedi when it came to her news coverage. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be ambushed with personal questions, but at least he felt confident that her report would be fair and balanced.

He called to set up a meeting later that week, but Ms. Protencia said she had time that very day. Luke doubted she actually had a clear schedule, but he also knew she wasn't going to miss out on an exclusive interview. This possibly could work out to his advantage. It gave her less time to prepare and investigate into Mara Jade's background.

The interview was scheduled to occur in the late afternoon. A small conference room was set up for the meeting with two chairs and a small end table in between holding glasses of water. The film crew assembled their holocam and hooked up glowlamps with reflective umbrellas to soften and modify the light.

Luke had taken the time to trim his beard and don his best Jedi robes. His lightsaber—and symbol of the Jedi Order—hung on a highly polished leather belt around his waist.

Ms. Protencia was a dark-skinned human ten years Luke's junior with curly jet-black hair and graying temples. She stretched out a slim arm offering him her hand in greeting. Luke shook her hand and sat down. She smiled and briefed him on what was going to happen. He could tell she was trying to make him feel comfortable by walking him through the process. He assumed most people being interviewed for a galactic news station would be extremely nervous. Luke was not an exception, but he had Jedi calming techniques he could utilize.

She pointed to a man behind the camera operator. "Josh there is my producer. He will signal the camera operator to activate the digital recording and then he'll say, 'Go in three, two, one'. At that time I will introduce you and start the interview."

Luke blew out a calming breath. "Fine." He had done interviews before, but this was the first time he felt really nervous. This was also the first time he planned to dodge questions and at one point outright lie when it came to Mara Jade's background.

She smiled brightly. "Don't worry Master Skywalker. This is not live and I promise you I will make sure the interview is properly edited and I put you in the best light."

"Thank you." He sat up straight in his chair and glanced over to the producer.

Natelli motioned for him to look back towards her. "Keep your eyes on me, Master Skywalker."

Luke turned back and smiled bashfully. "Sorry."

Josh did the count down and the interview started. Natelli introduced him and proceeded to ask him questions about the mission to Darten Six. Luke answered the inquiries to the best of his knowledge. Once again he deferred all medical questions to Dr. Minsk. Ms. Protencia tried to pry details from him, but he continued to direct her back to the good doctor. Her expression darkened with irritation momentarily, but she quickly changed the subject. "Can you please tell our viewers a little about the young lady who spent weeks with you in quarantine."

Luke turned to the camera's intending on addressing the viewing audience but Josh motioned him to keep looking at Natelli. He faced her and smiled. "I promise, I will answer that question, but first, I would like to take this opportunity to address all of the salacious rumors that I have seen on the holonet recently." He sat up straight in his chair, shifting nervously. "First of all, I haven't had a facelift and I never hunted the elusive Bat Boy." That comment got the camera operator chuckling. Natelli shot the man a quick look of disapproval causing him to clamp his mouth shut. Luke smiled and continued. "I've never had a death stick addiction. In fact, I've never experimented with any illegal drugs. I have not fathered any love children and I have never met Miss Angola Lee and therefore when it comes to her pregnancy…I am not the father. I have never starred in a skinholo—neither professional nor amateur. I've never had a cyber-affair with a holographic woman. I was not killed on the first Death Star attack and replaced by a clone called Luuke and I don't sleep in an hyperbaric oxygen chamber to maintain my good looks."

Ms. Protencia laughed softly. "So are you saying all of the gossip pertaining to you is false?"

Luke shook his head. "No, not exactly. I am dating the woman you asked about. Her name is Mara Jade. She works in security for Princess Tenel Ka of Hapes. The princess has been training at the temple and she allowed Miss Jade to accompany my nephew Jacen and me to Darten Six. She was acting as our slicer and navigator. Mara Jade is in her mid-twenties. She is not exactly sure of her age because she was orphaned as a toddler." Luke pause to take a breath before continuing. "And I can assure you, with one-hundred percent certainty, she _is_ human and not a replicate droid."

Natalli chuckled. "I supposed she was thoroughly vetted by you while in quarantine."

Luke grinned. "That's what I was doing in those leaked security holocam vids. One can never be too careful. We wouldn't want a replicate droid infiltrating the Jedi order."

A wide grin split the reporter's face. "I love that you can have a sense of humor surrounding all the gossip."

Luke shrugged. "Getting angry only feeds the fire when it comes to rumors. I have no need to hide my relationship to Miss Jade. We're both single adults."

"Single adults," she murmured before raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is that about to change Master Skywalker?"

"I don't know." Luke gave a cocky smirk. "If I can ever get away from you reporters and take her on a uninterrupted date…then maybe I'll have a chance."


	24. Chapter 24

The remainder of the interview went smoothly. Luke discussed his plans to go into semi-retirement and his hopes for the future of the Jedi Academy. Overall it was a painless experience.

When the interview was complete, he tracked down Mara Jade. She was sitting in the bleachers of the lightsaber training room watching Jacen and Tenel Ka spar. Luke slid in next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

A smile crept onto her face as she turned to Luke with an expression of surprise. "Public displays of affection. Can I assume you have officially revealed our relationship to the galaxy?"

His arm crept around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yes, we are officially dating, although I think the galaxy figured that out after viewing those security vids." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Where would you like to go on our first official date?"

Her eyelashes fluttered as she gave him a slow, sexy smile. "How about somewhere private. I am tired of being watched constantly and the last time we went out in public together the paparazzi followed you and I ended up labeled the Grand Master's Temple Temptress."

He laughed with a nod of understanding. "How about at quiet late dinner at my quarters?"

She smiled nervously. "That _would_ be private."

A nervous flutter shot through him and he began to wonder if he was moving too fast. He didn't want Mara to feel pressured or anxious. "Just dinner," he assured her. "I intend on being the perfect gentleman."

To his surprise she simply chuckled. "Luke, I think any private time with you would be delightful…whether you are acting the part of the perfect gentleman or a scoundrel."

He felt a smile of pure masculine pleasure spread across his face. "Which would you prefer?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Why don't you surprise me?"

He kissed her on the cheek again before standing. "I better get things ready for dinner then. Meet me at my quarters in an hour?"

She grinned. "It's a date."

.

.

 

When Luke arrived at his billets he called the Temple kitchen and ordered a meal to be delivered to his room. He then shucked off his Jedi robes and looked for clothes more fitting for a romantic rendezvous. He decided on a pair of dress trousers and a dark blue tunic. It was something he considered smart-casual. About forty minutes later a service droid delivered the food. Luke rushed about setting the table and putting out candles as the nervous knot in his stomach intensified. He wasn't sure why. He spent weeks with Mara Jade alone in a medical facility. What was different now?

He realized the situation was now very different. They were not in a hospital being monitored constantly. Their security camera chaperone was now gone and they were now truly alone and free to bring their relationship to a deeper level if they chose to do so.

His emotions churned as he recognized he was now embarking on a journey that he actively avoided for thirty years. He was going to romance a woman. The thought was somewhat jarring and he wondered if he was up to the task. To be brutally honest, he never really had to charm a woman before. The ladies he dated during the rebellion were attracted to him because of his hero status. He didn't have to court them. His heart started to pound painfully hard as he realized he was totally unprepared for this endeavor. He didn't know how to woo a woman!

When the door buzzer sounded he startled like a nervous schoolboy before the big dance. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers before steeling himself for a hopefully romantic evening.

He opened the door and found Mara standing there in a very sensual little black dress. She gave him a devastating smile that made his knees weak and a little lightheaded. He was sure it was because all the blood in his body was currently leaving his brain and rushing to other parts of his body.

Her dazzling smile quickly dropped from her face as it morphed into an expression of concern. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" She walked forward and put a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel feverish, but you're sweating." Her eyes went wide. "Are you are having a relapse? Is the virus coming back?!"

Luke reached up and gently pulled her hand from his forehead. "No Mara. I'm just nervous."

She let out a relieved breath. "Oh. I'm a little nervous also. I don't know why. We've been together nonstop for weeks."

He relaxed a bit. Knowing Mara was just as uneasy as he was made him feel a little better. He stood aside and motioned for her to enter. "I think all couples are nervous when they first start dating. It doesn't matter if they knew each other since they were toddlers. Dating is always risky. If things don't work out…you might lose a friendship."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her tender smile putting him at ease. "Let's just be ourselves and we'll be alright." She leaned in and kissed him gently at first but soon her lips grew hungrier as she crushed her mouth to his. He groaned under her lips as he willed himself not to give into temptation. He slowly detangled from her embrace as he tried to regain his breath.

"We should eat before the food gets cold." He cursed inwardly when his voice came out strained and tense, and not the masculine baritone he had hoped for. He led her to the dining area, holding out Mara's chair before sitting down across from her. He motioned to the food. "I should have asked what you were hungry for. I ordered pasta and a salad." He grabbed up the bottle of wine off the table. "This is a semi-sweet red that I like." He began removing the cork as he desperately hoped he wouldn't do something stupid like break the plug in half. He smiled when the stopper smoothly slid from its confines. He reached over and filled Mara's glass and then his own. He lifted his wineglass and gazed at the beautiful woman across from him. "A toast. To us."

Mara smiled as they clinked the glasses together. "To us."

She sniffed the wine's bouquet before taking a small sip. "That's good." She placed the glass back on the table before leaning forward slightly with an inquisitive gaze. "So how painful was your meeting with the Masters and the media?"

Luke took a long sip of his wine before answering. "It turned out better than I thought it would. It was a very productive day, but I couldn't wait to get back to you."

He smiled when he saw a slight blush heat Mara's face. "I was getting a bit lonely also. Tenel Ka invited me to watch her and Jacen spar. I think they wanted to keep me away from the media and also reinforce the cover story that I am part of her security."

Luke passed Mara the salad and then helped himself to the pasta. "I hate lying to the public, but I think your life will be less complicated if the general populace didn't know you were once Emperor's Palpatine's spy. I know Leia and I want to keep our parentage secret. Not just for our sake but for the sake of the children and any future grandchildren. They don't need to live with that legacy."

She nodded. "I agree…especially about not revealing our connection to Imperial Sith Lords. Can you imagine having kids with Sith connections on both sides of the family?"

Luke choked on the piece of pasta he had started to eat. He brought up his napkin to cover his mouth muffling his cough. He gazed at Mara wordless for a moment. "Ahhh…what?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion before they widened in surprise. "Oh! I wasn't referring to _our_ kids." She hesitated for a second before continuing. "Well, I guess I was, but hypothetically. I'm not saying we're going to have kids. We don't even know if this relationship will work." She closed her eyes and groaned. "I'm not saying I don't think we're compatible, but I…" She stopped and stared at her plate, pushing pieces of lettuce around with her fork. "Can we start over?"

Luke chuckled. "Starting over sounds good." He brought his wine glass up in a salute. "A toast. To us."

.

.

The awkward start to their meal was soon behind them and they found themselves joking and laughing with ease. After dinner they went to his living room to watch a Holovid. They decided on a psychological thriller that the critics touted as a bewilderingly and skillfully filmed metaphysical thriller.

Bewildering was an understatement. Within a half hour Luke was totally confused by the plot. Normally he could keep up with complex storylines, but Mara was distracting him. She had folded her legs up on the couch as she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm to wrap around her shoulder as his hand instinctively caressed her silky red hair. Her hand slid along his thigh causing a spike of heat to hit him low in his gut. It took every ounce of Jedi willpower not to pull her onto his lap and ravish her.

He took a deep calming breath and slowly released it. He wanted to take things slow and court this lovely lady. She had already shown distain for the younger generation's sexual promiscuity. He was determined to act the part of a virtuous suitor.

Despite his determination to be the perfect gentleman his eyes kept drifting back to Mara…to her luscious lips, the delicate curve of her neck and eventually his eyes stop and lingered over her ample bosom. A hot blush crept over his face as he realized her black dress did little to conceal her cleavage and he was certain he could make out the faint outline of her nipples beneath the dark, thin material. Her nearness, the scent of her perfume and the fact that his bedroom and complete privacy was only meters away made every nerve in his body taut with desire.

He jumped when Mara's hand squeezed his thigh. She turned to him and smiled coyly. "You're not paying attention to the holo."

Luke gave a nervous cough. "Sorry, the plot is a little too enigmatic for me. I got lost when the hero's pregnant wife turned into a giant crystal spider."

She picked up the remote control and turned off the holoprojector. "I think the spider is a metaphor for the hero's deep seated fear of commitment. He sees women as frightening creatures that often eat their mate."

He scrutinized her face, expecting her to burst out in laughter at any moment. "Really?"

She chuckled. "Really. That's what the reviews I read said. Would you rather watch something else, perhaps _Red Expendables_? That has a lot of action heroes from our youth. Of course they are around seventy years old now."

He shook his head. "No, I think I'll fall asleep halfway through. This has been a long day."

She leaned in and kissed him on his bearded cheek. "Should I tuck you in bed?"

Luke turned his head so their lips met in a long, drawn out kiss. When they pulled apart he grinned. "Why don't we save that for another place and another time." He slowly stood up and held out his hand to assist Mara from her seat. "Can I walk you to your quarters?"

He could see disappointment in her eyes, but he had promised himself that he would woo her properly. She gave a small smile as she took his hand and rose to her feet. "That would be wonderful, Master Skywalker."

He offered her his arm as they exited his apartment and walked down the long corridors to the dignitary wing of the temple where Mara's quarters were located. Outside her door he gave her a quick kiss and fully intended to leave, but Mara had other ideas. She opened her door and then turned back to him. "Why don't you come in for a drink?"

He looked into her apartment and then to her clingy little black dress with plunging cleavage. He should have said no, but his mouth said yes. He entered her apartment as she turned on the lights. As the door slid closed behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an impassioned kiss that turned his body on fire. He eventually pulled away breathless. "Mara?"

She ran a hand lightly across his jaw and then down his chest, stopping just short of his waist. "Luke, I just realized that my apartment _is_ another place and this _is_ another time."

His heart skipped and then started to race. "Don't you think we are rushing things?"

She closed her eyes briefly as she drew in a slow, shuttered breath. "Luke, you've waited for thirty years and I've been waiting all my life. This is going to happen, so why waste time. Dating is a way to get to know a person. I know you. We lived together and we have a growing Force bond. I can feel your emotions and you can feel mine. If we're not ready now…then we'll never be."

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to pressure Mara. This would be her first time and he wanted it to be special. It was then he realized he wasn't prepared for a sexual encounter. He didn't want to get her pregnant. "Mara, I don't have protection."

Her dark eyes gleamed with unspoken desire. "I had Dr. Minsk put me on repress meds."

"Oh." Luke struggled with his indecision for a second, but only a second before he snatched her up in his arms. Mara let out a surprised yelp as her feet left the floor but Luke silenced her with a hungry kiss as they moved to the bedroom. He set her down next to her bed and broke away reluctantly so he could divest himself of his tunic and trousers. Mara unzipped her dress and let it drop, pooling around her feet. Luke sucked in a breath when he saw the black lace baby doll lingerie Solo had snuck into her suitcase while at the hospital.

She stood before him wearing the enticing outfit, smiling smugly. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Remind me to thank Han for buying that."

She moved forward and kissed him gently. "No, then he'll want details. Let's just keep this between us."

He ran a hand along the thin straps holding the frilly undergarment up. "I'd rather have nothing between us," he whispered huskily before delivering a searing kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Luke slowly awoke feeling tired and sore, but more content than he could ever remember. He blinked his eyes open and was momentarily disorientated waking up in a room not his own. A broad smile crossed his face as he recalled the night before…that spectacular, wonderful, amazing night before. He rolled to his side and admired the beautiful woman lying next to him. She was asleep, her long red hair disheveled, her lips curved up in a small smile with only a light sheet covering her gorgeous body. He snuggled up next to her and pressed his lips to hers sweetly. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Again? You're unbelievable."

Luke broke out in a shameless grin. "Why thank you. You were amazing yourself. I've never felt this way before." He reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm. "I've never felt this type of connection with another person. The physical, emotional and Force bond we have…it's beyond anything I have ever experienced. I have a Force connection with my sister, but this eclipses that…it surpasses everything." He hesitated for a moment as a sweet emotion swept through him. "Mara I love you. I think the Force wanted us together… _I_ want us together."

She smiled brightly. "I want the same thing."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. Eventually he pulled away and gazed deeply into her emerald eyes. "Good." He grimaced at that lame response, but what he was now feeling couldn't be expressed in words. He rolled over onto his back and stretched his body. "I can't believe I kept up with you at my age."

"Pfffsst," Mara scoffed. "Your age means nothing now." She reached over and ran a finger across his chest. "Nice taunt skin, no wrinkles, no gray hair, superior muscle tone. Master Skywalker you have to stop thinking of yourself as old. You got a new lease on life. You are young again."

"Fate has looked kindly on me." His brow furrowed as he remembered something. "I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt of my childhood on Tatooine."

"What happened in your dream?"

His eyes narrowed as he attempted to recall the transient memory before it faded completely. "I dreamt I was once again a boy on my Uncle Owen's farm. The moisture evaporator closest to our home regularly malfunctioned and would make a thump, thump, thump sound sometimes all night long. It made sleep impossible. I haven't thought about that in decades. I wonder what got me…"

He was interrupted by Mara's laughter. He grinned at her questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"I think I know what got you thinking about your malfunctioning evaporator."

"What?"

She grinned evilly. "I suspect your nephew paid a visit to Tenel Ka last night. The Princess happens to live on the other side of this wall. About an hour after we fell asleep those two started making a lot of noise…for a very, very long time. I'm surprise you slept through that racket."

Luke groaned. "We're going to have to get you quarters in another wing. I don't need a glimpse into my nephew's love life and I am sure he doesn't want to hear us."

Mara's eyes went wide as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you think they heard us?"

Luke laughed. "I don't think the sound goes only one way in these dorms. If you heard them, then they heard us."

Mara brought her hands up to cover a blush. "How embarrassing."

"Don't worry. Jacen knows how to keep secrets." He felt his face heat despite his reassurances. "But it _is_ embarrassing, even if they don't tell anyone else." He looked over to the wall chrono and panicked. "Stang! I have a meditation class to teach in an hour. I didn't make arrangements to get a substitute." He turned to Mara as a feral smile curved his lips. "But…I can cancel if you want to continue what we started last night."

She dropped her head back into her pillow. "I think I need to recover from your machinations. Go on ahead and I'll see you at lunch."

"Ohhh, for a nooner!" His grin was full of hungry anticipation.

She rolled over and smacked him playfully across his bare chest. "You are insatiable…but yes, for a nooner."

He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and found his briefs lying on the ground. He pulled on his clothing and then went over to the other side of the bed and gave Mara a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

He walked to her front door and hoped nobody saw him slinking out of her apartment so early in their relationship. He didn't want to provide scandalous fodder to the gossipmongers. He exited Mara's apartment only to find Jacen leaving Tenel Ka's quarters. The two men looked at each other, a blush coloring their faces.

"Umm…I just came by to see if Tenel Ka wanted to go to breakfast," Jacen said while trying to suppress a grin.

"Same here. I wanted to see if Mara wanted to go to breakfast…um just the same way you wanted to ask Tenel Ka." Luke fumbled through the lie knowing his nephew didn't believe one word.

Jacen's gaze passed over Luke's rumpled clothing. "Aren't those the same clothes I saw you wearing around dinner time last night?"

Luke scrutinized Jacen's disheveled outfit. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jacen laughed out loud before putting an arm over his uncle's shoulder. "Do you want to do the walk of shame together? Maybe people will think we were out on an all night drinking bender?"

Luke laughed. "That would be a worse rumor. I'd rather people think I'm now the smooth and alluring paramour of the lovely Lady Jade."

"Wow." Jacen gave a shake of his head as they walked down the corridor. "I can see the headlines now: Grand Master Skywalker—Ladies' Man."

"Lady…not ladies," Luke corrected while beaming. "Mara Jade is the only woman I will ever want or ever need."

' _Now and forever,'_ he happily thought to himself. _'Now and forever.'_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Two Months Later_ **

Mara sat on the couch of her new quarters flipping through the channels of her holonet projector when she saw an image of Luke on one of the local gossip shows. Once they officially started dating they found themselves constantly followed by the paparazzi and subject of endless rumors. "Luke! You're on the holonet!"

Luke rushed out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Again? What did I do this time? Did I have another love child?"

"That would be better than that stomach pump rumor." She smirked as she took a glass from his hand.

He sat down next to her and uncorked the bottle and poured wine into the two glasses. "Turn up the volume."

She raised the sound so they could hear what outlandish gossip the reporters had made up today. A green Twi'lek with blue eyes and almost no clothing smiled at the camera while an image of the Grand Master could be seen in the background. _"Hello, this is Kandy Doros from Celebrity Insider with a story about our favorite Grand Master. According to sources close to Master Skywalker, the Jedi and his lover, the mysterious Lady Jade from Hapes, have been seen strolling in the park this week, walking hand in hand."_ The image in the background went to Luke and Mara walking together, both smiling and looking very much in love. _"Normally this wouldn't be news but if we zoom into the image it appears the Lady Jade has a baby bump."_ The camera then zeroed in until only Mara's swollen abdomen could be seen.

"What?!" She shouted incredulously before she stood and ran a hand down her flat stomach. "I don't have a baby bump."

"I don't know," Luke chuckled. "The holocam doesn't lie…unless it was done by image-manipulation…but they would _never_ do that." The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable.

" _It is rumored that Mara Jade became impregnated during their days in medical isolation."_ The Twi'lek winked. _"It seems that medical prodding and poking wasn't the only thing going on in that hospital. Keep tuned in for further updates in our baby bump watch."_

Mara took a swig on her wine while fuming at the nonsense she had to endure from the public. She didn't know how Luke tolerated the rumors.

"Whoa, Mara. Should you be drinking in your condition?" Luke laughed at Mara's obvious discomfort.

She gave him a withering glare, but decided to go along with the joke. She placed her glass on a side table and slowly sat down. "You're right. It won't be good for the baby." She was surprised she could keep a straight face while making that comment. She couldn't wait to see him squirm.

"What?" Luke whispered before a wide grin crossed his face. "You're really pregnant?"

The complete joy in his voice was obvious...and unexpected. Now she felt horrible. "No, I was joking." Mara lowered her head embarrassed for toying with his emotions.

"Oh." Luke gave a forced smile. "Good…we don't want to rush things."

She sighed while giving him a knowing look. "Luke, remember our Force bond. I can tell you were thrilled at the prospect."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind being a father, but I don't want to rush you. You just got your life back from stasis. I want you to have time to live before getting tied down."

She grinned. "I don't mind being tied down."

He gazed at her for a long moment. "Do you mean you don't mind being tied down with kids…or you don't mind being tied down with those silk scarfs we used last night."

She laughed. "Both."

He finished his drink and stood, holding his hand out to her. "Let's get started then."

She couldn't help but smile at his youthful enthusiasm. She could feel his joy through the Force and she was sure he could sense her happiness. Life was good.

.

.

 

**_Six Months Later_ **

Mara opened the door to Luke's office at the temple and peeked in. "I was told you needed to see me." Luke looked up from his desk and flashed a sweet smile . "Come on in." He motioned for her to enter and gestured to the chair across from his desk. "Please sit." He stood, grabbed his datapad off his desk as he moved around to where Mara was sitting. "I didn't know if you saw the latest gossip in the holozines."

Mara sighed dramatically while making a face. "Let me guess, I'm having an affair with Batboy and secretly gave birth to a bat-human hybrid that is now terrorizing the lower levels of Coruscant?"

Luke gave out a chuckle. "No, but that's a good one. You're extremely skilled at making up those headlines, you could work for the gossip mongering networks." He handed her the datapad where a news story was highlighted on the screen. "No, there is a less shocking story, but I thought you might like to see it before people at the Temple started asking you questions."

Mara read the story silently before she handed the datapad back to Luke. "So? We're now secretly engaged. We have been expecting that story for months."

Luke sat on the edge of his desk and smiled at her warmly. "I just thought we should decide how we should respond to any reporters asking us to confirm this story."

She gave a small shrug. "I assumed we simply say no comment. How do you want to respond?"

"I was going to confirm those rumors." A wide grin split his face as he got down onto one knee in front of her. He reached into a pocket in his Jedi robes and pulled out a small box. He opened it revealing a halo diamond and emerald bridal engagement ring. He held the ring up to her as his usual serious Grand Master facade crumbled revealing the nervous face of lover fearful of rejection. "Mara Jade will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she yelled as she dropped out of her chair to kneel in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Really?" Luke sounded surprised. "I was afraid I was rushing things."

"Not at all." She allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. She held it up to the light admiring its beauty before turning back to her fiancé. "I think I've been ready for commitment since our first night together. I just didn't want to rush you."

"I've wanted to ask the question since our first kiss in the medical isolation unit."

She gave a soft laugh. "That might have been rushing it."

He stood and reached out taking her hands in his as he helped her to her feet. "I know my sister is going to want to plan the wedding."

Mara's face fell. "Ohh yeah…your sister." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Our wedding is going to be a circus, isn't it? Thousands of high profile guests including royalty, a ridiculously expensive wedding dress, dozens of bridesmaids, a fifty kilogram cake, thousands of flowers and probably a five million credit price tag."

Luke groaned. "Probably."

"We should elope," Mara suggested.

Luke massaged the back of his neck while considering the option. "I would love t0, but if I did that one or two things may happen. Either Leia would send Chewie over to the Temple to tear my arms off for depriving her of the opportunity of planning the wedding of the decade or she will send Han over to shoot us with the Hapan Gun of Command and brainwash us into thinking we want a huge wedding." He let out a deep breath. "No, if she wants to plan the wedding we'll tell her we want a small ceremony with only family and friends." He looked at Mara. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect." She then leaned in and gave him a kiss of approval.

.

.

**_Four Months after the proposal_ **

Mara squirmed on her bed as Luke rubbed his bearded face over her bare belly. "Stop that tickles."

He turned his head to kiss her stomach. "I just want the baby to know his daddy loves him."

"It could be a she."

Luke kissed her just above the navel. "No, it's a boy." He propped himself on his elbow as they lay on the bed. He put a hand on her stomach and concentrated through the Force. "I think the baby is male. His Force signature feels male." He noticed her roll her eyes. "You don't think so?"

She put her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes. "I don't know. It feels like a female to me."

"Maybe it's both."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Twins," he said innocently.

"Oh." Mara put her hands back on her stomach and closed her eyes in deep concentration. She looked up at Luke with wide eyes. "Stang…I do feel both." When Luke gave her a wide toothy grin she frowned. "You're happy aren't you? Of course you're happy. You don't have to carry two babies for another eight months, have twice the morning sickness and then squeeze two humans out of a ten-centimeter opening."

"You're happy too, I can feel it." He leaned back down and nuzzled her stomach causing her to giggle.

"That beard tickles."

"I didn't hear you complaining about it last night," he shot back with a grin.

She crooked a finger in his direction. "Come here. I want to kiss you."

He crawled up the bed and brought his lips over hers for a long, slow kiss. "I love you Mara Jade."

"I love you too."

"We really should get married before you start showing."

She frowned. "Are you embarrassed that we conceived out of wedlock?"

He shook his head. "No, but I would like to be married before the children are born and I assume you want to wear a wedding dress and with twins…"

"With twins I am going to balloon up as big as a Hutt and I will probably have to hire a Gamorrean dressmaker to get a gown that fits. Is that what you were going to say?"

"No I wasn't going to say that! That would be a awful thing to say." He grinned mischievously. "I was thinking that, but there was no way I would ever say it."

"She smacked him across the shoulder. "You're just lucky you are so damn good looking and good in bed or I'd…." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"You'd do what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't gotten that far in my planning because I get distracted by your good looks and your sexy moves in bed…but I guess I now have time to consider my options."

"Oh no," Luke cried out playfully before he began burning a trail of kisses down her neck. "I must distract Mara Jade."

He ran his hand down her body and did a little move that always worked. She yelped in delight before laughing. "I completely forgot what I was thinking about."

"Good," Luke said as he pulled her tight against her body. "I plan on distracting you all night."

.

.

**_The Second Trimester of the Pregnancy_ **

"Come on, let me carry you over the threshold of our new quarters." Luke scooped up Mrs. Mara Jade Skywalker up in his muscular arms pulling Mara and her bulky lace wedding dress off the floor. He guided her through the doorway careful not to bang her head on the doorjamb. Once they were inside he gently set her down and kissed her softly. He turned and swept his hand in a presenting motion. "How do you like our new home?"

Mara made her way through the expansive quarters, eloquently decorated with fabulously beautiful furniture, hardwood floors, and granite countertops in the roomy kitchen. "It's beautiful Luke. I didn't know the Temple had apartments this large."

He walked up next to her as he tugged at the bow tie of his tuxedo. "They don't. I had two apartments combined and renovated for us. It has four bedrooms, two baths, and lots of storage." He caressed her stomach over her shimmersilk wedding dress. "There is plenty of room for a growing family."

Mara fought back happy tears but lost the battle. "It's so beautiful." She turned and kissed her husband. "You're so good to me. I'm so glad you found me."

"I'm so glad you married me and will soon make me a father." He pulled her into his embrace. "I am happier than I have ever been in my life. I can't imagine being happier."

"I can," Mara gave him a slow sexy smile. "I can imagine us as a family. I can't wait to see our son and daughter."

"Neither can I my love. Neither can I."


	27. Epilogue

****

The sun beat down on Luke's bare back as he slept to the sound of waves lapping the private sandy beach on Hapes. Leia planned a big family reunion, but she didn't wanted to deal with the press hounding them. The Queen of Hapes generously offered the use of her private island estate. The large beach home was large enough to house the entire Skywalker/Solo family.

"Daddy!" came the sound of a young voice before something heavy landed on Luke's back, waking and nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Wake up, Daddy." Luke rolled over and grabbed his son up in his arms before tickling the young boy.

"I'm awake now," he laughed as he got the boy giggling so hysterically he was sure the child would wet his pants. Six year old Derrik was a rambunctious child. He took after Luke physically with blond hair and blue eyes, but his definitely had his mother's temperament and sense of adventure.

"Mommy said to get you for lunch."

Luke stood while picking the boy up and setting him on his shoulders. "Did she say to jump on me?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," Luke said while walking toward the beach house. "Is your brother and sister there already?"

"Yeah, Ben and Hanna are playing a hologame. They won't let me play."

Luke bounced the boy up and down on his shoulder making him laugh. "Ben and Hanna are probably playing a game rated for teens. They know they'd get in trouble if they let you play."

The two arrived to a house filled with laughter and loud voices. Luke was almost knocked over by Jagged Junior, Jaina and Jagged Fel's seven-year-old son running past him. Jag was closely followed by Allana, Jacen and Tenel Ka's eight-year-old daughter. "Whoa, no running in the house," Luke called out, but they were already down the hall and out of earshot. Luke put his youngest son on the floor and went into the kitchen where the adults were currently congregating. Leia was making a salad while Jacen helped his mom set the dinner table. Jaina, Mara and Tenel Ka were in the corner drinking wine and whispering something in a conspiratorial tone. Either they were discussing state secrets or gossiping about their husbands. Mara looked up and smiled when Luke entered the room. She whispered something to the other ladies before she walked over to join him.

"What are you three talking about?" Luke asked with a grin. "Were you discussing who has the best husband?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "That would be a short discussion. I'm the only one married to a Grand Master. No, were were talking about the kids. Which reminds me, I have to pry the twins off the hologame." She walked around the corner and called out to them. "Ben, Hanna, join us for lunch."

Luke heard a groan of displease but eventually his two oldest children joined them. Fourteen-year-old Ben had a shock of red hair just like his mother but his father's bright blue eyes. Hanna had blondish red hair with dark green eyes. Both were a good mixture of their parents with Ben a little more reserved than his sister.

Ben laughed when he saw his father. "Did you forget to put on sunscreen again dad?"

Luke looked down at his chest and realized it was turning an angry red, he could only imagine what he back looked like. "Yeah, I keep forgetting I'm not that tanned boy from Tatooine anymore."

"Just don't let mom to put on your sunscreen." Hanna said with a smirk. "I think that's how we got our little brother."

Luke blushed slightly realizing Derrik was conceived during Mara and his second honeymoon at a Chandrila beach resort. "I'll get Threepio to help me out." He gave his daughter a wink. "That should be safe."

Han and Chewie entered the kitchen laughing about something. Luke had a rudimentary understanding of Shyriiwook, but he would never be as fluent as Han when it came to the Wookiee language. Little Jag ran up to Chewie and jumped up as high as he could and grabbed onto his fur in an attempt to climb up into the Wookiee's arms. Chewie grunted before he grabbed Han's grandson by the feet and held him upside-down. Instead of being upset the boy squealed in delight at his topsy-turvy position. "Grandpa, help me." Han smirked before leaned in and tickled the boy. Jagged Junior laughed uncontrollably as Allana skipped up to the trio and joined in the tickle fest.

Jaina shook her head. "The last time you did that he threw up."

Han looked to his daughter and grinned. "Last time we did it after he ate. He has an empty stomach now."

"Knock off the rough play," Leia reprimanded her husband and his best friend. "Where's your husband Jaina?"

Jaina glowered as she moved to the door leading to the deck. "He was supposed to put away the comlink and let his second-in-command take care of things in his Fleet." She walked outside and returned with a sheepish looking Admiral Fel.

"I was just getting a status update."

She shook her head. "Believe it or not, Commodore Stensik can handle things without your help."

"Yes Ma'am." Jag walked over to Chewie and held out his arms. "Thanks for keeping him out of trouble Chewie. I can take it from here." The Wookiee grunted a response as he handed the boy to his father.

Leia put the salad in the middle of the table and motioned for everybody to sit down and begin eating. Luke sat next to Mara, his hand instinctively moving to her thigh under the table where he gave her a playful squeeze. She gave him a warning look, but didn't remove his hand.

He couldn't believe all that had happened in the last fifteen years. He went to a confirmed bachelor to happily married and a father of three. Jacen and Tenel Ka married and had a daughter. Jagged Fel and Jaina married and had a son. Han and Leia were a little grayer at the temples, but still young at heart and enjoying the role of grandparents.

It was amazing how different his life was now compared his thirty years as a celibate Jedi. When he looked at Mara he could feel the love coursing through his body. How could he have ever thought non-attachment was a good idea? He grinned as he raised his glass of flavored water off the table and stood to address his family. "I'd like to propose a toast." The other members smiled and raised their glasses. "The old Jedi Order believed a successful Jedi Knight avoided attachment. All a Jedi needed was the Force. They were wrong. It is love and family that binds us together. I never felt so connected and alive as when I fell in love and became a father. May all our families stay strong, grow and thrive. To family!"

"To family," they all called out.

Luke sat down and smiled at his wife. She gave him a coy smile. "So you want our family to grow."

Luke laughed when Ben clapped his hands over his ears. "Please, please don't talk about a growing family. I don't want any more brothers or sisters."

Luke chuckled. "Sorry Ben, but I can't promise you anything."

"Especially if I have to lotion up your back," Mara whispered to her husband.

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I look forward to it Mrs. Skywalker."

"Ugghhh." Ben rolled his eyes dramatically. "Aunt Leia can I be excused? My parents are acting all romantic again."

Han laughed. "In five years it'll be you sitting at the table with a girlfriend and acting all mushy."

"Unlikely with his looks and personality," Ben's twin sister remarked sarcastically.

"Be nice, Hanna," Mara admonished her. "Your brother has his father's classical good looks. He'll do fine."

"Ack! Don't talk about me while I'm sitting right here." He picked up his fork and poked at his salad. "Can we just eat without any public displays of affection? Just until lunch is over."

Luke shook his head. "Nope. Attention all adults. Grab your spouse and make this the most awkward moment for my teens." Luke put an arm around Mara and gave her a soft kiss.

"You heard the man," Han said as he leaned over and kissed Leia. Jacen did the same with Tenel Ka. Jagged Fel, the consummate straight-laced senior officer hesitated slightly before kissing Jaina soundly.

Ben dropped his head to the table and thumped his forehead on the wood in a dramatic gesture.

Luke laughed at his son's discomfort. "Now that we got that out of the way. Let's eat!"

Luke looked over his growing family and smiled. For decades he worked to return the Jedi to their former glory. He fought the urge to marry and have kids. He was glad that was one fight he lost. He would be forever grateful that the Force allowed him a second chance.

 


End file.
